El odio se vuelve amor
by Riery
Summary: Alice empieza a vivir en Japón con su abuelo Michael Gehabich. Su amiga Fabia Sheen presenta sus amigos a alice menos shun, en un accidente alices cae empujada de shun, ella se disculpa pero shun no se da cuenta y de mal carácter le echa la culpa y está le responde igual, ambos se empiezan a llevarse mal hasta su odio. ¿Podrán estos chicos arreglar su amistad? [Edit-Pausado]
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy Rushemi UvU y soy nueva en esto de escribir fanfic's, bueno se que esto es un poco viejo, pero me gusta revivir historias sobre toda de está pareja que amo tanto *0*. Este es mi primer finc de Shun x Alice, en esté finc habrá algunos cambios les explicaré cuando terminen de leela, espero que lo difruten y lo lean. Bye.

* * *

Part. 1: Una nueva vida en japón.

* * *

.

.

.

En el avión se encontraba una chica pelirroja larga y ondulada, ojos marrones llamada: Alice Gehabich.

Ella empezará a vivir en Japón con su abuelo Michael Gehabich, Alice había visitado Japón desde pequeña solo dos veces de los meses de vacaciones, la pelirroja provenía de Moscú, pero fue trasladada ya que sus padres habían tenido un accidente de auto, tristemente para ella debía tener que superar la muerte de sus padres y como aun no tenía la edad mayor como para cuidarse sola, la trasladaron en Japón para ser cuidada de su abuelo gehabich. Michael estuvo de acuerdo en traerla y fue rápido al aeropuerto con una amiga especial de Alice.

El avión estaba a punto de aterrizar destino Japón, Alice ya estaba preparada para salir... Minutos después todos estaban saliendo del avión, de allí sale Alice, le entrega sus maletas, camina hacía la entrada del aeropuerto. El abuelo esperaba con una amiga de la oji marron, ambas se había conocidos desde pequeña. Alice se percató del abuelo alegremente y se acerca.

\- ¡Abuelo! – Exclamo la pelirroja contenta abrazándolo. – Te extrañe. – Murmuro

\- Yo también Alice. – Dijo el abuelo correspondiéndole el abrazo de su nieta.

\- Oye Alice, se te olvida alguien. – Dijo una peli-azul marino con una sonrisa leve.

\- ¡Fabia! Lo siento, apenas me di cuenta. – Dijo Alice separándose de su abuelo para también abrazar a fabia.- Me alegro verlos de nuevo. –

\- No sabes cuánto me alegra verte otra vez, amiga. Siento de tus padres. – Decía fabia un poco entristecida. –

\- No te preocupes... Están en un buen lugar. – Sonrió – Me alegro de estar aquí de vuelta con ustedes.- Dijo secándose pequeñas lagrimas.

\- Tus padres siempre te han querido Alice.- Dijo el abuelo acariciándole el cabello de su nieta.

\- Si, gracia abuelo.- Sonrió.

\- Muy bien, es hora que vayamos a casa y descansar un poco de tu viaje ¿te parece? – Dijo el abuelo cargando las maletas.-

\- De acuerdo. –Sonrió alice cargando una maleta.

\- Yo te ayudo alice.- Dijo fabia cargando otra maleta.

\- Gracias Fabia –

* * *

Alice, fabia y sr. Michael, fueron al auto a llevar las maletas de la pelirroja, una hora después, llegaron a la casa del Michael bajaron del auto, fabia y michael la ayudaron a bajar las maletas de Alice; la pelirroja a veces se preocupaba por Michael, cargar tanto peso, pero fabia le dijo que no se preocupara, sin problemas la ayudaría con los demás. Alice la agradece.

\- Bienvenida de nuevo Alice, tu nuevo hogar.- Dijo el abuelo cargado el resto de las maletas.

\- Gracias abuelo y fabia.- Dijo Alice agradeciéndoles a ambo.

\- De nada Alice, si necesitas algo me puedes llamarme.- Dijo fabia

\- Jeje está bien fabia, gracias.- Dijo alice abrazándola.

\- Ouh perdón Alice, tengo que irme olvide hacer algo, lo siento, mañana te volveré a visitar.- Dijo fabia separándose de alice y para después irse.

\- Vale nos vemos fabia.- Se despidió de ella.

\- Bien Jovencita, vamos a instalarte en tu nueva habitación.- Dijo el abuelo Michael cargando dos maletas.

\- Si...Abuelo no cargue tanto te lasti.- Antes que alice siguiera, Michael dejo caer algunas maletas que llevaba, sostuvo la manos en la espalda.- ¡Abuelo!- Grito Alice y lo sostuvo para agarrarlo.

\- ...Tranquila alice, es solo un pequeño dolor de espalda.- Se levantó agarrado de Alice.

\- No abuelo, debes descansar, yo llevaré mis maletas ¿sí?- Dijo alice.

\- De acuerdo, pero cuidado al subir...Iré a descansar.- Dijo michael entrando a la casa.

\- Pobre abuelo, no me queda de otra.- Dijo la castaña cargando una maleta.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad de Japón, en un restaurant, tres personas estaban demasiadas ocupadas en el restaurante, habían mesas llenas, personas entrando y pidiendo ordenes, una chica de cabello celeste claro de ojos verdes tenía dos platos en su manos entregando el orden que habían pedido de unos a unos clientes, otra chica de cabello plateado estaba notando las ordenes y otra chica de cabello corto color naranja estaba lavando los platos.

\- En seguida le traigo su orden.- Dijo la chica peli-plateada, se dirigió a la cocina. – ¿Ya está listo la orden de la mesa seis? – Pregunto.

\- Si aquí está.- Dijo una Señora mayor entregándole. –

\- Gracias.- Dijo la plateada saliendo afuera.- Tenemos tanto trabajo uff.- Dijo la peli-plateada secándose el sudor de la frente.

\- Si julie... Hoy han venido tantas personas.- Dijo la chica peli-celeste cansada.

\- Te ves agotada.- Dijo julie.

-¿Tú crees? –

\- Runo ve a descansar yo me encargo del resto.- Dijo la peli-naranja llevando otro platos de los clientes.

\- Pero aun no me toca mi descanso.-

\- Tranquila, ya no falta poco.-

\- Bueno está bien, gracia Mira.-

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, el restaurante cerro y las tres estaban limpiando las mesas y el piso, unos minutos después empezaron a descansar estaban agotadas después de tanto trabajo de hoy.

\- ¡Estoy agotada!- Dijo julie cansada.

\- Yo también lo estoy.- Dijo mira

\- Al menos tuvimos algo de dinero.- Dijo runo sentándose.

\- Vaya las tres si trabajaron demasiado, se merecen unas bebidas gratis.- Dijo la Señora Misaki.

\- Gracia señora Misaki.- Dijo mira agarrando una bebida.

\- Si gracia.- Dijo julie agradeciéndola.

\- No es nada, trabajaron demasiado, deben descansa suficiente.- Dijo la Sra. Misaki.

Las tres asintieron bebieron sus bebidas y nada más que descansar, unos minutos después llegan unos chicos, un chico de cabello castaño rojizos, otro de cabello negro ojos de color ámbar y otro de cabello rubio.

\- ¡Billy! – Grito julie levantándose de la silla para abrazarlo.

\- Hola julie.- Sonrió el rubio correspondiéndole el abrazo de la chica.

\- Hola dan, hola shun.- Dijo runo saludando.

\- Hola.- Dijeron ambos.

\- ¿En dónde estaban?- Pregunto runo.

\- Practicando futbol.- Respondió dan.

\- Ya veo.- Dijo runo.

\- ¿Y qué hay de comer?- Pregunto dan sentándose.

\- ¿Que nunca te cansas de comer? - Se empezó a molestar runo

\- No.- Respondió seco y después se rio, está le dio un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡Auch!- Se sobo en la cabeza.

\- Deja de quejarte.- Dijo runo cruzando los brazos.

\- Pero si tengo hambre.-

\- Tu siempre tienes hambre dan.- Dijo shun reencarnado en la pared.

\- ¡Cállate shun! ¡Porque dejas de ser tan aburrido y te busca una novia!- Dijo dan molesto.

\- No me interesa.-

\- Ya chicos basta.- Dijo mira parando la discusión.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y los chicos platicaban, dan por fin le dieron su comida de tanta hambre comió cuatros plastos y quedo lleno, shun meritaba, billy y julie con sus cositas de amor, ambas chicas miraban la escena, pero de igual forma le daba igual. Una chica peli-azul marino entro al restaurante cansada.

\- Hola...chicos - Dijo oji jade. – perdón por llegar, tarde.- Se sentó unas de las mesas.

\- Tardaste demasiado, te estábamos esperando.- Dijo runo. -¿Dónde estabas? –

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Hoy vino una amiga de Moscú.- Dijo la peli-azul rascándose la nuca.

\- ¿De verdad? y como se llama.- Pregunto julie.

\- Alice Gehabich.- Respondió.-

\- Que bonito nombre.- Dijo mira

\- ¿Cuando nos las presentaras fabia?- Pregunto dan curioso.

\- Que tal mañana es sábado ¿trabajaras mañana runo?.- Pregunto fabia

\- No, no trabajamos los sábados ni domingo. – Respondió runo. – Puedes traerla, también quiero conocerla. –

\- Que bien, entonces mañana.- Dijo Fabia también entusiasmada.

* * *

Los chicos estaban platicando toda la noche. Mientras tanto en la casa del abuelo Michael Después de que Alice se instalara a su cuarto, se cambió de ropa normal, bajo las escaleras y vio su abuelo cocinando, ella quería ayudarle un poco en la cocina, ambos empezaron a cenar

\- ¿Te siente mejor abuelo? - Le pregunto.

\- Sí, estoy mejor.- Respondió michael.

\- Menos mal.- Suspiro Alice.

\- No te preocupes Alice.-

\- Aunque me empieces a cuidar, yo también te cuidaré abuelo, eres mi único familiar que tengo.-

\- Yo también debo cuidarte. – Dijo Michael.

\- Lo sé, solo me faltan unos dos años, no debes cuidarme. También se cómo hacerlo. - Dijo Alice Sonriendo levemente

\- Está bien. –

Alices y michael terminaron de cenar, Michael iba a fregar los platos y le dijo Alice que es hora que vaya a la cama, ella asintió y se fue arriba. Fue a su habitación se cambió de ropa y se acostó.

\- Uff... Qué día agotador, espero que me vaya muy bien aquí.- Dijo alice cerrando los ojos y poco a poco quedó dormida.

Continuara. . .

* * *

Bueno esté fue mi primera parte •u•

Bueno les explico un poco el porque puse a fabia como amiga a alices. Eh leído muchos fincs que fabia siempre o no siempre sea el papel de la villana, pero yo, por mi parte yo no odio a fabia, se que en la temporada de Invasores Gundalianos, ya no aparece alice , si no fabia, y siempre a estado con shun, pero eso no signifique que la odien solo porque está con el, no sé muestra mucho amor, es por eso que puse a fabia como amiga y de alice, espero que no me odie. Uvu.

Bye. Hasta el otro capitulo.


	2. Conociendo amigos, peleas y discusión

¡Hola eh vuelto! UwU/  
Les traigo el segundo capitulo, disfrútenlo y dejen comentarios.

* * *

Part2: Conociendo amigos, peleas y discusión.

* * *

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Alice se despertó y fue al baño, luego salió y bajo a las escaleras y vio que aun su abuelo no había despertado, la pelirroja se dirigió a la cocina para preparar de desayunar. Una hora después el abuelo Michael se despertó y olio unos ricos panqueques, bajo las escalera y miro Alice cocinando.

\- Buenos días abuelo.- Sonrió Alice.- Preparé de desayunar.

\- Buenos días Alice, vaya se ve rico, no sabía que cocinaba.-

\- Mi madre me enseñó a cocinar de pequeña.- Dijo la pelirroja dándole un plato de Panqueques a su abuelo.

\- Ella enseñaba a los niños, antes de que tu nacieras.- Dijo el abuelo comiendo un tozo.

\- ¿De verdad? nunca me lo dijo.- Se entristeció un poco.

\- Bueno tal vez no quería que se pioneras celosa.- Rio.

\- Abuelo.- Puso cara de puchero.

\- Jaja perdón...Pero después que naciste, ella era todo su mundo. –

\- Y ahora la extraño más. – Se borró su pequeña sonrisa.

\- Siempre va estar contigo y lo sabes-

\- Lo sé abuelo.- Volvió sonreír.

Unas horas después, Alice estaba leyendo un libro y se escuchó alguien tocando en la puerta, Alice fue a hacia la puerta principal, abrió la puerta y era Fabia.

\- Hola fabia.- Dijo Alice abrazándola.- Me alegro de verte. –

\- Para mí también.- Dijo fabia correspondiendo le el abrazo.- Alice quieres venir conmigo al restaurante, te presentare a mis amigo.-

\- Porque no, quiero salir conocer Japón.- Dijo Alice entusiasmada.

\- ¡Perfecto! entonces regreso una hora, vale.-

\- Si.- Asintió.

Fabia se fue y alice se fue a la cochera donde está el abuelo.

\- Abuelo ¿puedo ir con fabia a pasear? - Le pregunto.

\- Eh...No lo sé Alice.-

\- Por favor, abuelito.- Rogó.

\- Está bien pero cuídate allí afuera, aun no conoces bien la ciudad. –

\- Si abuelo, no te preocupes. Fabia me acompañara.-

\- Bien, ve arreglarte.-

\- Gracias abuelo.- Lo abrazo y después se fue a su habitación.

* * *

Una hora después Alice ya estaba vestida, espero en el sillón mientras tanto a fabia, alguien toco la puerta Alice se dirigió a la puerta, era fabia, Alice se despidió del abuelo y luego se fueron ambas. En el camino encaminaba hacía al restaurant de los Misakis.

\- Fabia ¿tus amigos son divertidos? – Pregunto alice.

\- Si, aunque hay un chico que es demasiado aburrido pero es buena onda, te van a agradar.- Respondió fabia segura.

\- Jeje de acuerdo.- Dijo alice.

Ambas al llegar al restaurante, se encontraban dos chicos peleándose dan y runo peleando por la misma excusa del peli castaño, siempre pidiendo comida.

\- ¡NO DAN YA COMISTE MUCHO! - Gritó la peli-celeste.

\- ¡PERO NO PUEDO EVITARLO, TENGO HAMBRE! - Grito el peli castaño.

\- ENTONCES VE A OTRO RESTAURANTE, AQUÍ NO COMERÁS!.-

\- Chicos.- Llamo fabia captando su atención.

\- ¿¡QUE!? - Dijeron los dos al unisonó.

\- Ahm... ¿Sucede algo? –

\- ¡Dan No para de comer!

\- ¡No es mi Culpa que tenga TANTA HAMBRE! - Volvió gritar dan.

\- ¡CHICOS YA BASTA CALLADOS! - Grito fabia molesta y estos dos se callaron y Alice se alejo un poco asustadiza del grito.

\- Nunca se van a cansar de pelear.- Dijo mira sentada mirándolos.

\- Cuando más peleas, amor sienten.- Dijo julie entre risas.

\- ¡Que! - Dijo runo

\- Nada, nada.-

\- Bueno basta, ahora dejemos esto atrás. Quiero presentarles a mi amiga Alice que tanto quisieron conocerlas.- Dijo fabia presentando a la pelirroja.

\- Hola, es un gusto.- Saludó Aices con una mano extendiendo hacía arriba.

\- Vaya que linda. – Dijo julie agarrando ambas manos de alice.- Soy Julie Makimoto, Espero que nos llevemos bien. –

\- Igualmente, Julie.- Dijo alice alegre.

\- Yo soy Runo Misaki, es un gusto Alice.- Dijo runo saludando su mano.

\- El gusto es el mío jeje.-

\- Yo soy Daniel Kuso, pero todos me llaman Dan.- Dijo dan presentándose.

\- Jeje dan, que lindo nombre.- dijo Alice alegre.

\- ¿En serio? pues gracias.- Se sonrojo el castaño, runo lo miro un poco molesta.- ¿Qué?

\- Soy Mira clay, es un placer.- Se levantó la peli-naranja

\- Un placer mira.- Dijo alice. De pronto dan miro al pelinegro que se encontraba al fondo de ellos.

\- ¡Oye shun porque no te presentas! - Dijo dan mirando al pelinegro en la pared.

\- No me interesa.- Respondió seco el pelinegro

\- ¿Shun?- Decía alice mirándolo

\- Tranquila Alice, no es muy fácil hablar un chico como él.- Dijo fabia recomen-dándola. – Luego te acostumbraras.

\- Entiendo.- Dijo la pelirroja viendo a shun.

* * *

Después de tanta presentación y conociéndose, mira , runo , julie , dan , fabia y alice hablaban en la mesa todo el día, se reían, hablaban, peleaban por comida y se divertían, pero más a Alice ya que había hecho buenos amigos gracias a fabia. Alice miraba a shun en la pared a cada rato, se había quedado todo el día en esa simple pared, se preguntaba ¿qué hacía? o ¿qué pensaría? fabia le había recomendado que shun es un chico Frió difícil de hablar amablemente, Mira le dio una bebida de chocolate a alice, gentilmente le dio las gracias.

\- Está rico está bebida de chocolate.- Dijo alice contenta.

\- Yo lo hice, que bueno que te gusto.- Dijo runo contenta también.

\- Me encanta, creo que llevaré una para mi abuelo jeje.-

\- Oh escuche que tú vienes de Moscú.- Dijo la peli-celeste

\- Si así es.-

-¿Por qué viniste a japón?- Pregunto julie.

\- Bueno...Mis padres muriendo en un accidente y, no tenía con quien cuidarme, mi abuelo me ofreció venir aquí a Japón. Y ahora empezare vivir aquí. – Decía ella un poco entristecida, se había levantado para limpiar las lágrimas que caían en su mejillas.

\- Lo siento Alice, es una pena.- Dijo julie.

\- Está bien, mi abuelo siempre me dice que siempre estarán conmigo.- Volvió a sonreír.

\- Aww.- Dijo julie tierna dramática.

\- Si por eso viviré aquí con mi abuelo, es mi única familia que tengo.-

\- Eso es bueno Alice, si nos necesitas algo solo dinos a nosotros.- Dijo runo volviendo al sonreírla.

\- Gracias chicos.- Se alegró la peliroja.

Alice camino de nuevo hacía al asiento pero torpemente unas de su pies se inclino haciendo que cayera de lado la bebida que tenía todavía y accidentalmente machara la camisa del pelinegro.

\- Lo siento...- Se disculpó.-

\- ¡Fíjate por donde tropiezas!.- Dijo esté molesto.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿¡Acaso nunca viste los Accidentes que pasan!? - Se empezó a molestar.

\- ¡Eso no me cama lo que has hecho! -

\- ¡Dije lo Siento!.- Le grito

\- ¿¡Acaso una simple disculpa va arregla mi camisa!? -

\- ¡Es una Maldito Accidente, idiota! –

\- Aargh! ¡Ya no quiero soporta tus gritos! ¡Irritante! –

\- ¡Yo tampoco! –

\- Chicos ya paren de pelear.- Dijo Runo tratando detener la discusión de los dos.

\- Nunca conocí una Alice de ese tono, me gusta. – Susurro fabia a Mira y está se rio.

\- ¡Dos polos opuesto se encuentran!.- Dijo julie viendo a shun y alice como una escena de amor.

\- Ja!? ¿Yo? ¿Con él? – Dijo alice

\- ¿¡Yo con ella!? – Dijo shun

\- Jamás saldría un idiota y gritón como esté –

\- Y yo jamás prefiero una niña torpe e inmadura !.-

\- ¿¡Soy una Niña torpe e inmadura!? Le grito de nuevo.

\- Sí, ¿tiene algún problema, irritante? -

\- Aargh! ¡Ya no te soporto! –

\- Pienso igual. –

Ambos se fueron por su parte, shun salió del restaurante y Alice se sentó cruzando los brazos.

\- ¡¿Qué miran!? – Les grito y los chicos voltearon la mirada hacía otro lado.

\- Iré hablar con shun.- Dijo dan saliendo del restaurante. - Oye Shun! ¿A dónde vas?.- Lo llamo desde lejos que se encontraba.

\- ¡A casa, donde más! – Dijo furioso

\- Vamos amigo, solo fue un accidente, todo lo vimos y sobre todo te pidió disculpa.- Dijo dan tratando de calmarlo.

\- La irritante me grito.- Se dio la vuelta detuviendose.

\- Pero tú la hiciste enojar.-

\- ¿Y crees que solo una simple disculpa va a arreglar lo que paso?.-

\- Ni siquiera la conociste desde un principio.-

\- Ya me largo, tengo cosas por hacer.- Siguió su camino hacía a casa.

\- Que amargado.- Dijo dan hablando solo.

* * *

En el restaurant.

\- Argh! que tonto, tonto y grosero es.- Dijo alice quejándose.

\- Alice no te quejes, tu sabes que fue un accidente.- Dijo fabia.

\- Él odioso ni se dio cuenta.-

\- Parecen parejas discutiéndose.- Dijo julie cara de picara.

\- Que tonterías dices julie, vine aquí a conocer a japon, no a discutir con un tonto ciego gritón. –

\- Jajaja - Se rio fabia.

\- ¿Cuál es el chiste? - Dijo alice viéndola morirse de risa.

\- Nada, nada...Julie tiene razón parecen parejitas y no estaría mal unirlos.- Dijo fabia picara haciendo que la pelirroja se sonroje y se enoje nuevamente.

-¡Oye! Ya dije que no pienso enamorarme de ese idiota.- Dijo Alice.- Ya me duele la cabeza no quiero seguir hablando de ese tipo.-

\- Lo siento amiga jumujum.- Contesto fabia.

En eso llega Dan cansado de caminar y se sentó agotado pero el cansancio lo hizo caer.

\- ¡Ay! – Se quejo del golpe, se sobó la cabeza.- Hasta el suelo me da golpes.-

\- Deja de quejarte.- Contesto runo.- ¿Dónde está shun? .- Pregunto.

\- El amargado se fue a su casa, dijo tenía ''cosas que hacer''.- Respondió entre comillas.

\- Pues dile que vuelva lo vamos a unirlo con alice.- Dijo mira riendo.

\- ¡Mira! - Grito alice.

\- Es broma Jaja.-

\- Saben que, creo que ya estoy cansada, iré a mi casa ya está empezando a anochecer y mi abuelo se va a empezar a preocuparse.- Se levantó alice.-¿Me acompaña fabia?.- Le dijo a la peli-azul.

\- Claro, nos vemos chicos.- Dijo fabia despidiéndose.

\- Adiós alice, adiós fabia nos vemos.- Dijo runo despidiéndose a las dos, después que ambas se fueron del restaurant.

\- ¿Crees que podríamos unirlos?.- Dijo julie con sonrisa malvada.

\- No me parece mala idea, ¿qué dices runo?.- Dijo mira viendo a runo.

\- No estaría mal, pero Alice no va a venir matándonos.- Dijo runo y las tres se rieron.

\- Ni shun se salvará.- Se rio dan.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? que no te ibas.- Dijo runo echándolo del restauran.

\- ¿Qué? no dije que me iba.-

\- Pues ahora te vas.-

\- Me quitaste mi momento de felicidad, se un poco amable como Alice es conmigo.- Dijo dan, después salió del restauran.

\- Urhg Tonto. – Se enojo la peli celeste.

\- Tu también estás como shun y alice, ¿cuándo le dirás que le gustas?- Dijo mira.

\- Si no fuera tan tonto, se lo diría.- Dijo runo cerrando sus ojos molesta, sonrojada.

\- Oh tenemos dos problemas de amor.- Sonriendo leve julie.

Mientras tanto alice y fabia estaban por llegar a la casa del abuelo.

\- Alice no te moleste, solo es un simple accidente.- Dijo fabia

\- Si no fuera tan grosero, no estaría tan enfadada de lo que estoy.-

\- Vaya problema...Llegamos.- Miro fabia que llegaron a casa.

\- Gracias por traerme fabia, hoy me divertir con tus amigos, menos el amargado.-

\- Jaja de nada, mañana podemos ir al parque de diversión.-

\- Me parece bien, adiós.- Entro la casa.

\- Adiós alice.- Se despidió y después se fue.

* * *

Ya adentro Alice olio una rica cena, entro a la cocina y vio a su abuelo cocinando y lo saludo.

\- Hola abuelo ya volví.- Dijo dulcemente.

\- Alice ya volviste ¿cómo te fue?- Pregunto él abuelo.

\- Bien, me divertí, hice amigos y...Eso es todo.- Respondió Alice sin mencionar lo sucedido.

\- ¿Más nada? debo está seguro que hiciste algo más.- El abuelo se dio cuenta de la cara de alice que aún seguía con su gesto enfadada.

\- Bien...Bueno tropecé torpemente y por accidente derrame una bebida de chocolate a un chico que es demasiado... - Se detuvo gruñendo lo que paso. – Insoportable chico.- Se volvió molestar de nuevo recordando la escena.

\- Ya veo. – Se rio ahora el abuelo.

\- ¿También tu abuelo?, creo nunca van terminar lo chistoso de un simple accidente, deberían ponerlos en noticias.- Dijo dramática Alice.

\- Lo siento nieta, es que me recordó un poco a tu madre.-

\- Eh – Dijo incrédula.

\- Tu madre también se quejaba de un muchacho que era insoportable, al final ambos se enamoraron y bueno, supongo que ya sabes que paso.- Dijo el abuelo haciéndola sonrojar por comparar a su madre.

\- No me digas que el muchacho era mi padre.- Alzó las cejas adivinando.

\- Así es.- Dijo Michael entre risas.

\- No me voy a enamorarme de un idiota como él.- Se cruzó los brazos.

\- Jaja está bien, pero siempre hay un dicho ''El odio se Vuelve en amor'' o eso decía el dicho.- Puso cara de pensativo y está solo le salió gotita estilo anime.

\- Mejor olvídalo abuelo.- dijo Alice media sonrisa.

Continuará...


	3. Parque de diversión y Desastres

Hola, hola•w• estoy devuelta y una nueva historia de ''El odio se vuelve amor''  
Será gracioso x'd  
Disfrútenlo y espero que le guste.

* * *

Anteriormente fabia había invitado a alice al restaurante ella acepto, alice había hecho amigos bueno, tal vez no uno, que por culpa de un simple accidente hizo que shun le echara la culpa a alice, estos chicos se empezaron a llevarse mal y eso provoco que ambos se odiaran. Fabia le dijo a alice que fuera al parque de diversiones para conocer más Japón, la castaña se arreglaba, se puso un vestido largo hasta la rodilla color blanco y una chaqueta verde clara no tan larga, se recogió el cabello y unas zapatillas del mismo color del vestido. Mientras tanto en la casa de fabia, la peli azul también se estaba arreglando, se puso una camisa manga largas color negro un pantalón azul marino y unas zapatilla color negro.

Era medio día, alice escuchaba música en su celular mientras esperaba a fabia, minutos después se escuchó tocando alguien en la puerta, el abuelo Michael fue primero y abrió la puerta.

\- Hola fabia.- Dijo dulcemente Michael.

\- Buenas tarde Sr. Michael ¿está fabia lista?- Pregunto la peli-azul

-Claro que sí, alices fabia ya está aquí.- Dijo el abuelo llamándola.

Alice escucho y salió del habitación.- Ah ya voy abuelo.- Dijo alice bajando las escaleras.- Hola fabia.- Saludo.

\- Hola alice ¿lista para irnos?.- Pregunto entusiasmada.

\- Si vamos.- Respondió.

\- Que se diviertan chicas.- Dijo Michael.

* * *

Ambas se despidieron del abuelo, caminaron un largo camino mientras platicaban en el camino, llegan al parque de diversiones. Vieron los chicos en la entrada y alice se dio cuenta que en ese grupito estaba shun.

\- Porque shun está aquí.- Dijo la castaña.

\- Porque…Si.- Dijo fabia volteando los ojos.

Ambas llegaron donde están los chicos y shun se dio cuenta que también estaba alice pero no volteo.

\- Wow Alice, te ves hermosa con ese vestido.- Dijo juliet alagándola. Julie llevaba una falda colo blanca y una correa rosada, camisa manga larga rosada con unos adornos blancas y unos tacones rosados, se recogió el cabello y en su cuello tiene un collar que dice su nombre

\- Gracias julie.- Se medió sonrojo la castaña.

\- Oigan ¿dan y runo?.- Pregunto fabia

\- Están casi por venir.- Contesto mira. Mira llevaba una chaqueta roja, una camisa negra, patalones gris y unas zapatillas color rojo

\- Hablando de dan y runo, allá vienen.- Dijo alice señalándolos.

\- Hola amigos lamento la tardanza.- Hablo runo. Runo Llevo un vestido mangas cortas azul claro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sandalias verdes y se recogió su cabello de un sola cola.

\- Nosotras también acabamos de llegar.- Contesto fabia.

\- Estaban en lo oscuro.- Dijo julie picara.

\- D-de que hablas!? Julie tu amor con Billy te afecta las estupideces- Dijo runo sonrojada.

\- No es estupidez… Es amor.- Le susurro que dan no escuchara.- Además mi Billy no está por ahora, se fue a Australia, ya lo extraño.- Puso cara de perrito tristeza.

\- Eso empeora tu cerebro.- Dijo runo.

\- Bueno ya, venimos a divertimos ¿no es así?- Dijo alice cambiando de tema.

\- Esto me aburre.- Dijo shun sin interés y la castaña le contesto. Shun llevaba una chaqueta negra manga larga, camisa blanca, patalon gris oscuro y unos zapatos negros y tenía su cabello recogido.

\- Pues aquí está la entrada, aburrido.- Le enseñó el letrero de arriba

\- Nadie te pidió tu opinión, niña insoportable.-

\- Aquí vamos.- dijo fabia y alice se acercó a shun.

\- Y a ti nadie te pidió venir, estúpido!- Frunció el ceño

\- Egocéntrica! - Le grito

\- Histérico!- Ella también.

\- ¡Te Odio!- Dijeron ambos.

\- ¡Ya basta!- Dijo Mira cansada de verlos pelear y estos se callaron- Ahora…-Suspiro- Venimos aquí a divertirnos, fabia elige en que juego nos subimos.- La miro la peli-azul.

\- Ehm… El ranger.- Señalo con su dedo aquella esquina.

\- A-alla.- Dijo alice asustada.

\- ¿Acaso la niñita está asustada?- Dijo shun con burla.

\- Claro que no! Te lo voy a probar.- Dijo alice dirigiéndose aquel aparato.

* * *

Los otros las siguieron. Una hora después los chicos esperaban para subirse, la castaña tenía el corazón acelerado de ver como el ranger subía y bajaba rápido, pero recordó lo que dijo el pelinegro, tenía que probar que ella no era miedosa. La cola avanzaba y está se le sentía su corazón más rápido, shun estaba atrás de alice la ve con que temblaba un poco.

\- Que pasa, acaso la chiquita tiene miedo.- Dijo shun volviendo con sus burlas.

\- ¿Yo miedosa? Te probaré que no lo estoy.- Dijo desafiante, esté se acercó el oído de la castaña.

\- Tranquila si algo pasa, voy a cuidarte.- Le susurro y ella se sonrojo.- Jajaja te pusiste roja de lo que ya estás, aparte de miedosa, ni siquiera te atreves a besarme.-

\- Grr.!- Gruño alice, pero se le ocurrió una idea. Agarro su chaqueta negra y lo jalo hacía ella, lo besó, los otros no se daban cuenta, rápidamente alice se apartó de el ambos estaban sonrojado, pero más estaba shun, de no poder creer que lo que ella lo hiciera.

\- Ahora… Si me atrevo.- Dijo alice- Mira tu cara Jaja- Se reía y shun volteo la cara.

-Tonta porque no mejor avanzas.- Le dijo a alice, ella volteo y vio que ya habían avanzado y faltaba que alice avanzará. Avanzaron pero el empleado la paro.

\- Esperen su turno.- Dijo el empleado.

\- Debo, esperar que…No.- Dijo alice, viendo que runo, dan , julie, mira y fabia ya se habían subido, por mala suerte alice tenía que esperar con shun , eso hizo que ella estuviera menos valentía.

\- Por mi está bien.- Dijo shun, el empleado asintió y se fue.- Yo te quiero ver a ti si eres tan valiente como dices.-

\- Ya… Veras que no.- Dijo alice ''segura''

* * *

Esperaron treinta minutos, el ranger ya estaba por acabar, alice estaba suspirando en silencio para que el peli-negro no la escuchara.

\- Eso fue divertido.- Dijo fabia bajando del aparato.

\- Quiero subirme de nuevo.- Dijo mira entusiasmada.

\- Para mí no fue tanto, pero al menos dan estaba a-al lado m-mío.- Dijo runo sonrojada.

\- No fue nada jeje.- Dijo dan también sonrojado.

\- Alice, ya les toca.- Dijo fabia viendo a los dos.

\- No me mires así.- Dijo alice volteando la cara.

\- Siguiente.- Dijo el empleado.

\- Rápido alice.- Dijo shun esperándola y ella avanzó.

\- Suerte chicos.- Dijo fabia.

* * *

Los dos subieron y se sentaron, alice estaba a punto de estallar de su valentía, estar al lado del chico grosero e insoportable que ella decía que el la desafío, trataba controlar su miedo de su más temible juego que nunca se había subido pero tenía que probar que no era ninguna miedosa. Shun la veía medio valentía en ella, él quería probar si en verdad alice era valiente y no era tan miedosa como ''ella decía''. El ranger empezó a moverse, alice se agarró de las manos de shun, el sintió las manos lo sentía suave, cálido y pequeña manos, vio que alice estaba cerrando los ojos.

Minutos pasaron el ranger estaba por terminar, los chicos esperaban a alice y shun que salieran del aparato.

\- Me empiezo aburrirme, tengo hambre.- Dijo dan rugiéndole su barriga.

\- Ahora te aguantas, esperamos que shun y alice salgan.-Contesto runo.

\- Ya no hace falta esperar, allá vienen.- Dijo fabia.

\- ¿Se divirtieron?.- Pregunto julie.

\- Si, un poco.- Respondió alice.

\- ¿Y?.- Dijo fabia.

\- ¿Y qué?.- Dijo alice.

\- Fuiste valiente.- Dijo la peli-azul cruzando los brazos.

\- Pregúntale el de atrás.- Dijo la castaña señalando hacía atrás y fabia miro hacía shun dándole la respuesta.

\- Bueno, no fue tan miedosa como diría.- Dijo el pelinegro dándole la respuesta a fabia y alice.

\- Vez te dije que no soy una miedosa.- Dijo la castaña triunfadora.

\- No, pero eres molestosa.- Contesto él y está se empezó a enfadar, de nuevo.

\- ¡Y tú un inepto!- Le respondió.

\- Uuuh amigo eso dolió jaja.- Dijo dan empezando a reírse y esté le dio unos golpes en la cabeza.- ¡Auch! No es necesario de tanta maldad.- Dijo sobándose.

\- Pues te lo mereces.- Dijo shun no muy contento.

\- Y ahora donde vamos.- Dijo runo.

\- Pues vamos a comer en un lugar.- Dijo mira

\- Ya era hora.- Dijo dan.

\- Bien… Vamos a la heladería.- Dijo la peli-azul marino, viendo aquella heladería.

* * *

Todos se fueron a la heladería, dan y shun fueron a pedir los helados, mientras que las chicas van conseguir mesas, pero las mesas eran pequeñas y no iban a caber todos, así que Runo, fabia y julie se pusiero en una mesa y Mira y alice a lado en la otra mesa, dos minutos después vuelven con los helados.

\- Ya volvimos!- Dijo dan alegre, le dio un helado para julie, runo y fabia.-

\- Gracias Dany.- Dijo julie contenta.

\- Gracias dan.- Dijo runo celosa.

\- ¿Qué tienes runo? ¿Por qué esa cara?- Le pregunto.

\- ¡Y Aun lo preguntas!- Le grito y se fue saliendo de la heladería.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Se preguntó y julie le dio una respuesta.

\- Ay Dany, la chicas a veces sentimos algo ''celosa''- Sonrió- Deberías, hablar a solas.- Le aconsejo.

\- Si, deberías seguir el consejo de julie.- Hablo fabia

* * *

Dan siguió el consejo de julie y se fue a buscarla, mientras en la otra mesa, estaban mira y alice platicando en eso llega shun con los tres helado.

\- Gracias shun.- Agradeció mira.

Shun le dio el helado a alice con rapidez de por ''accidente'' le embarro un poco en su nariz.

\- Oh, disculpa alice fue un accidente.- Dijo el pelinegro con su burlas.

\- Descuida, al menos sabes que es un accidente.- Dijo molesta ella limpiando su nariz, tomo su helado y le embarro por la cara del pelinegro.-

\- Oh!- Se sorprendió mira.

\- Oops! Fue un accidente, shun.- Dijo alice ocultando su risa.

\- Permíteme.- Dijo shun agarrando el helado de mira, y la embarro toda la cara de alice.

\- … ¡A-así que te gusta tirar helado de los demás!- Enfureció la castaña, tomo el helado de shun y le echo en su cabello.

Esto obtuvo una pelea de helados entre los dos. Mientras tanto dan y runo.

-Runoo- Grito dan corriendo donde está la peli-azul claro.

\- ¡Déjame en paz dan!- Seguía caminando.

\- ¡Espera!.- La alcanzó, agarro su mano deteniéndose ella.

\- Q-que quieres.- Dijo runo sonrojada.

\- Quiero saber que pasa contigo.- Le pregunto

\- No me pasa nada.- Contesto

\- Claro que te pasa algo y no me lo quieres decir.-

\- Ya te dije que no es nada.- Volteo la cara, dan vio que sus lágrimas salió de sus ojos, el la volteo y la miro fijamente.

\- Runo, a veces te eh visto linda y firme… A veces no puedo… decirte… Que me g-gustas.- Se confesó, le limpio sus lágrimas.-

\- Dan…Siempre, siempre te quise decírtelo…Pero eso me alegra.- Dijo runo y después lo abrazó, el correspondió el abrazo, los dos se miraron estaban muy cerca que unos segundo se dieron un tierno y largo beso. Se separaron por falta de aliento.

\- Ahm…Runo si no es tan tarde esté m-momento…¿Querías ser m-mi n-novia?- Dijo dan nervioso.

\- Tonto, claro que quiero ser tu novia.- Respondió runo contenta y lo volvió a besarlo.

* * *

En la heladería.

\- ¡PREPAREN MUNISIONES!- Grito Alice dando las ordenes a mira.

\- ¡PREPAREN LAS CREMAS DE BOMBA!- Grito Shun dando las ordenes a las dos chicas.

\- ¡FUEGO!- Dijeron ambos y las chicas y chico empezaron a lanzar los helados por todo el lado de la heladería.

\- RINDETE NIÑA- Dijo shun lanzando las bolas.

\- RINDETE TU AGUAFIESTAS- Dijo alice lanzándole las bola de helado, una le dio en el blanco.- JAJA!-

\- ¡Ya verás! EL CAÑON DE HELADO- Grito el pelinegro, ambas chicas de otro muro lado se detuvieron y del otro muro (ósea las mesas) Colocaron una gran bola de helado de fresa que decía ''Pump Cream'' (Bomba de helado) lanzaron el cañón y alice y mira se apartaron de su lugar y *BOOM*. El muro fue derrumbado, victoria para el equipo de shun, el lugar se encontraba un desastre, helados por doquier, piso, paredes y mesas, todo embarrado de cualquier sabor ¿Dónde demonios agarrón tanto helados? . - ¡JA! VICTORIA.- Grito victorioso el pelinegro.

-¿¡ Pero que demonios sucede aquí!? – Grito el empleado de la heladería un tono franse.

\- El/Lla Fue.- Dijeron los dos, ambos se miraron mal y se pegaron un rayo del uno al otro.

\- ¡Je ne me soucie pas, fuerad!- Dijo el empleado ya molesto hablo franse.

\- ¿Qué dijo?- Dijo fabia.

\- ¡LARGO!- Grito el empleado y se los demás salieron de lugar.

* * *

Salieron de la heladería cubiertos de helado.

\- Ahora estoy toda pegajosa.- Dijo julie limpiándose.

\- Si no fuera por una persona odioso que embarrara de helado.- Dijo alice no diciendo el nombre de ''esa persona odioso''.

\- Ahora es mi culpa? – Dijo shun

\- Pues quien más, tu empezaste este desastre.- Contesto la castaña.

\- Oye si tu no.- Shun fue interrumpido por julie.

\- Oigan! Ese es runo.- Dijo la peli-plateada señalando.

\- Y dan?- Dijo mira.

\- Abrazados.- Dijo fabia.

\- ¿¡Juntos!?- Dijeron las tres.

\- Hola chicos.- Dijo runo abrazada de dan.

\- Runo…Tu y dan ya son.- Dijo alice casi terminando la frase.

\- Jeje si.- Respondió contenta.

\- ¡Kya! Felicidades- Dijo julie.

\- Gracia julie.- Dijo runo sonrojada.- Oigan ¿Por qué todos están llenos de helados?- Pregunto.

\- Larga historia.- Contesto alice.

* * *

Unas horas después, ya estaba casi por anochecer, dan iba a acompañar a runo a su casa, shun se fue solo está vez, aunque no siempre se va con dan siempre. Alice le dijo a fabia que ella puede irse sola, ya que conoce el camino de ir a casa.

En casa de shun.

\- Abuelo ya volví.- Dijo shun abriendo la puerta.

\- Hola shun….¿Porque estas tan sucio el día de hoy? – Pregunto.

\- Tuve guerra de helado con una chica insoportable, eso es todo - Contesto y siguió por otro lado.

\- Y esa chica insoportable es linda?- Le pregunto y el pelinegro se sonrojo.

\- N-no que cosas dices abuelo…Me voy a dormir.- Se fue a su habitación.

\- Jaja lo vas a estar, muchacho.-

Shun se quitó la ropa y se fue a duchar, se cambió de ropa y se acostó a la cama, el pelinegro se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido de hoy.

 _Flash Back  
_

 _\- Oh, disculpa alice fue un accidente.- Dijo el pelinegro con su burlas.  
_

 _\- Descuida, al menos sabes que es un accidente.- Dijo molesta ella limpiando su nariz, tomo su helado y le embarro por la cara del pelinegro.-  
_

 _\- Oh!- Se sorprendió mira.  
_

 _\- Oops! Fue un accidente, shun.- Dijo alice ocultando su risa.  
_

 _\- Permíteme.- Dijo shun agarrando el helado de mira, y la embarro toda la cara de alice.  
_

 _\- … ¡A-así que te gusta tirar helado de los demás!- Enfureció la castaña, tomo el helado de shun y le echo en su cabello._

 _Fin de Flash back_

Shun se rio, las cosas que había hecho con ''esa niña intolerable'' volvió a pensar.

 _Flash Back_

 _\- Y esa chica insoportable es linda?- Le pregunto y el pelinegro se sonrojo.  
_

 _\- N-no que cosas dices abuelo…Me voy a dormir.- Se fue a su habitación._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

En ese momento shun se volvió sonrojo, ya que el abuelo le había hecho una pregunta estúpida según el '' _No es tan fea, ni horrible''._ Pensó poco a poco se fue cerrando los ojos.

* * *

En casa de gehabich, alice había llegado, entro y no vio a nadie.

-¿Abuelo? Ya llegue.- Dijo alice.

\- Hola alice, volviste como te... ¿Por qué estás embarrada de…?-

\- Helado.- Completo la frase.

\- Exacto?... Que ha pasado?- Pregunto.

\- Tuve una guerra de helado con el tarado de shun.- Respondió.

\- Eso explica tu ropa sucia. ¿Así que se llama shun?- Dijo Michael.

\- Si, shun kazami un chico alto, cabellera larga negra, serio y una molestia.- Dijo alice.

\- Y es guapo?- Dijo Michael y la castaña se sonrojo leve.

\- Ehm... No lo sé!- Se fue a subir rápido.

* * *

Alice se quitó la ropa y se fue a duchar, minutos salió ella del baño, se puso una piyama y se acostó, alice se quedó pensado lo ocurrido de hoy.

 _Flash Back_

 _\- Tranquila si algo pasa, voy a cuidarte.- Le susurro y ella se sonrojo.- Jajaja te pusiste roja de lo que ya estás, aparte de miedosa, ni siquiera te atreves a besarme.-  
_

 _\- Grr.!- Gruño alice, pero se le ocurrió una idea. Agarro su chaqueta negra y lo jalo hacía ella, lo besó, los otros no se daban cuenta, rápidamente alice se apartó de el ambos estaban sonrojado, pero más estaba shun, de no poder creer que lo que ella lo hiciera._

 _Fin de Flash Back._

Alice se sonrojo mucho en lo que había hecho esa tarde, tan vergonzosa y escena hizo

 _Flash Back_

 _\- Si, shun kazami un chico alto, cabellera larga negra, serio y una molestia.- Dijo alice.  
_

 _\- Y es guapo?- Dijo Michael y la castaña se sonrojo leve.  
_

 _\- Ehm... No lo sé!- Se fue a subir rápido._

 _Fin de flash back._

\- Bueno no es tan feo, ni horrible.- Hablo voz baja, la castaña quito ese pensamiento y solo se durmió.

Continuara…

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado UvU

Y nos vemos en el siguiente finc.

Bye. •u•


	4. Part 4- Entrando al Instituto Padys

Part 4- Entrando al Instituto Padys

* * *

Después de tantos desmadres en un solo día, al día siguiente, alice se levantó cepillarse, bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Bajo las escaleras a desayunar, minutos después alguien toca la puerta la castaña fue a ver, era fabia. Fabia le contesto que si se había inscrito en un colegio, le contesto.

\- No aun no, rayos lo eh olvidado.- Dijo alice.

\- Puedes inscribirte en mi colegio.- Dijo fabia.

-Y ver la cara del idiota de shun, ni quiero estar en un salón con ese, No gracias.- Se negó alice.

\- Vamos alice, además shun no está de mi salón, este año está vez no me toco runo, dan, shun y julie, me quede con mira…Por suerte.- Dijo fabia.

\- Aash bueno.- Dijo alice por fin aceptando.

\- ¡Qué bien! Ahora solo falta que lleves tus papeles y tu nuevo uniforme.-

-Pero no tengo uniforme.-

\- Tranquila, en mi colegio los nuevos alumnos le entregan su uniforme.-

\- Bien de acuerdo, solo voy por mis papeles y nos vamos.-

\- Hecho.-

* * *

Alice fue a buscar a sus papeles, el abuelo de alice no se encontraba en la casa, ya que había salido por compras, alice le dejo una nota al abuelo para que no se preocupará. Salió de la casa y caminaron hasta el colegio '' Instituto Padys'' un colegió grande tranquilo, reglas y mucho esfuerzos de los alumnos, con notas altas y de buena reputación. Alice y fabia llegaron al instituto.

\- Vaya que grande se ve.- Dijo alice impresionada.

\- Si verdad, ven te llevó a la dirección. – Dijo fabia.

Las dos entraron, alice aún queda impresionada, ver tantos alumnos tranquilos, divirtiéndose, platicando, hasta bailaban coreografía, era increíble aquí para ella, antes su él colegió de alice era una escuela aburrida, muchos chicos la miraban pervertida mente por su belleza, gritaban, molestaba. Pero a cambió de esté era estupendo, no muchos la miraban mientras caminaba, otros lo estaban viendo quizás por ser nueva y nunca la habían visto los uniforme de chicas era unas Chaqueta manga largas color gris clara con los bordes color rojo , adentro una camisa blanca , faldas del mismo color de la chaquetas y de los chicos era los mismo de las chicas . Las dos llegaron a la dirección.

\- Te espero aquí, los nuevos alumnos deben entrar solos es la regla de esté instituto.- Recomendó fabia.

\- De acuerdo…. Al menos no vine con mi abuelo.- Dijo alice entre risas.

* * *

Alice abrió y entro la dirección, era muy elegante y un poco grande y limpio, se veía algunos libros, carteles, fotos de alumnos de sus festivales, había profesores ocupados, otros bebiendo café etc.

\- Ahm…Disculpen.- Dijo alice y los profesores la miraron.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- Dijo un maestro.

\- Este…Soy nueva en este instituto ¿puedo hablar con el director para registrarme?- Pregunto alice.

\- Claro, pero tendrás que esperar un poco, el director está ocupado.-Dijo amablemente una profesora.- Puede sentarte ahí.

\- Gracias.- Dijo alice

Se sentó aquella sofá en la esquina a lado de la puerta de director, espero minutos, lo que no se había percatado es que estaba a lado un chico cabello plateado ojos verdes claros. Él se la quedaba mirando, alice sintió la presencia que la miraban, volteo y vio el chico se sintió incomoda y volvió a voltear la cara.

\- Disculpa, soy Klaus Von Herzen.- Dijo el peliblanco alzando la mano.

\- Ehm…Alice Gehabich.- Dijo tímidamente alice estrechando la mano.

\- Nunca te eh visto ¿eres nueva aquí?- Pregunto dudoso el ojiverde.

\- Así es, vengo a inscribirme aquí.- Contesto.

\- Ya veo, entonces bienvenida al instituto.- Dijo humilde chico.

\- Gracias, Klaus.- Dijo alice sonriendo.

En ese momento llega una profesora.

\- Disculpa.- Dijo la maestra interrumpiendo a los dos.- Puede pasar, señorita.

\- Gracias, bueno Klaus tengo que irme.- Dijo levantándose la castaaña.

\- ¿Nos veremos después? – Pregunto.

\- Ehm…Bueno es instituto grande, tal vez si.-

\- Jaja de acuerdo, hasta luego, alice.- Dijo despidiéndose.

Se va Klaus y entra alice a la puerta, era pequeña, pero con un buen espacios, alice y el director platicaban las reputaciones y las notas de la chica, tenía un buen alto puntajes en sus estudios, parecía quedar bien aquí en esté colegio. Una hora pasó y fabia todavía esperaba a alice, y solo le faltaban Una hora para que toquen la hora de entrar a los salones, una chica peli-plateada caminaba en los pasillos se detuvo y vio a fabia en la entrada de la dirección se preguntaba ¿Qué hacía allí? O otra vez la mandaba a la dirección aunque nunca ella hacía algo malo, así que acerco.

\- Fabia? – Pregunto la peli-plateada.

\- Eh? Ah hola julie.- Saludo la peli-azul.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú nunca tienes problemas en este instituto.-

\- En realidad no estoy aquí esperando, vine acompañar alice a partir de ahora ella estudiará aquí.

\- ¿¡De verdad!?-

\- Sí.

\- Yeiii!

-Pero no lo cuent-

\- Les diré a los chicos.- Dijo julie yéndose

\- Nadie….-Dijo fabia diciendo la última palabra, en eso sale alice de la dirección.- ¿Listo?- Pregunto.

\- Si, me dieron mi uniforme.- Dijo alice mostrando el uniforme.-

\- Perfecto, vamos al vestuarios de chicas.- Dijo fabia

\- ¿Hay un vestuarios de chicas? – Pregunto impresionada.

\- Si, nos cambiamos para deportes y piscinas.-

\- Wow este instituto sí que es increíble.- Dijo alice

\- Lo es, vamos.- Dijo fabia yendo.

* * *

Fabia llevo a alice al cuarto de vestuarios para chicas, mientras en otra parte, una chica cabello plateado corría entusiasmada en los pasillo, velozmente corrió afuera del instituto y llega en una mesa en los grupitos de siempre platicando.

\- ¡Chicos!- Grito la ojiplateada.

\- ¿Es julie que viene allá?- Pregunto la peli-azul.

\- Seguro viene otra noticia de su novio Billy- Dijo mira aburrida.

-¡Chicos Adivinen que!- Dijo julie alegre.

\- ¿Noticias de tu novio?- Dijo runo

-¿Nuevo producto de tu maquillaje?- Dijo Mira

-¿Habrá comida?- Dijo dan.

\- No, no y aún no.-

\- Rayos- Dijo dan.

\- ¿Qué ocurre julie? – Contesto mira.

\- Adivinen quien entrara al instituto!-

\- Ya habla- Dijo shun no contento.

\- Pues verán, fabia me dijo que a partir de hoy alice viene a estudiar, AQUI!- Dijo contenta julie.

\- Que en serio?!- Dijieron los tres contentos

\- Que? No!- Dijo el pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué pasa shun, acaso no quieres ver a tu novia estudiar aquí?-Dijo julie burlona.

\- ¿¡Novia!? Ni loco, y no quiero estar al lado de una chica despreciable.- Dijo shun empezando con quejas.

\- Sí claro.- Dijo julie cruzando los brazos.

\- Hola chicos.- Dijo fabia acercándose.

\- Hola fabia.- Saludo mira- Una persona nos contó que alguien venía contigo ¿Quién será?

\- Hola chicos.- Saludo amablemente alice, dan y shun se sonrojaron, pero más shun ocultando ese sonrojo de él volteando su cara. - ¿Cómo me veo?- Dijo alice.

\- Te queda increíble, con ese cuerpo de una diosa.- Dijo julie tocando los hombros de alice.

\- Si muy bonita alice.- Dijo runo sonriendo mientras le jala las orejas a dan.

\- A-auch, ya basta runo, tu eres la más bonita si.- Dijo dan tratando de aguanta el dolor.

\- Más te vale.-

\- ¿No le vas a decir nada shun?- Pregunto fabia viéndolo.

\- ¿Por qué?- Le pregunto a ella.

\- Que no le dirás cosas bonitas a tu novia, se ve linda que todas.- Dijo fabia picara y los dos se sonrojaron.

\- F-fabia, no es necesario preguntarle a una persona Odioso.- Dijo alice a esa persona ''Odioso''.

\- Y yo no debo dar respuesta de lo que pienso de una persona Testaruda.-Dijo shun diciendo esa persona.

\- Con que testaruda eh!?- Dijo alice acercándose a él, pero una roca malvada hizo tropezar a la castaña cayendo encima del pelinegro, se vieron a cara a cara, estaban demasiados sonrojados muy cerca, los alumnos miraban lo ''romántico'' e incómodo momento, estaban susurrando cosas que parecía mal interpretar lo que estaba sucediendo, esto hizo que la castaña se pusiera más incómodo y rápidamente se levantó se volteo.

\- Tanto que se extrañaban y ya se quieren tirarse? – Dijo dan burlón.

Se levantó el pelinegro limpiándose se acercó a dan para darle una golpiza en la cabeza- No digas estupideces.- Dijo aun sonrojado.

\- Auch! Ya basta dejen darme golpes!- Dijo dan molesto.

\- Si no te comportas no digas nada.- Dijo este no contento. En eso suena la campana.- Me largo.

\- Oye alice, en que salón de unes.- Dijo runo.

\- Ehm…Pues donde está fabia.- Contesto alice.

\- Al parecer no quiere ver a su ''novio'' cerca.- Dijo mira con burlas.

\- Oigan! Ya dejen de decir que es mi novio.-

\- Lo siento Jaja, nos vemos alice.- Dijo mira yéndose.

\- También nos vamos.- Dijo runo yéndose con dan.- Nos vemos en el almuerzo. -

\- Adiós runo.- Dijo alice.- Creo que nosotras también vamos a entrar?.- Pregunto alice.

\- Si, aun te falta por presentarte en el salón.- Dijo fabia.


	5. Después de clases

Hola ^^ Perdón por tardar publicar tarde, ayer estaba a punto de subirla y de pronto se me fue la luz :v9

Les dejo la segunda parte de la anterior, todavía no había terminando por está parte. Los dejos leer ^^r

* * *

Part 5- Después de clases.

* * *

Alice y fabia entraron directo al salón.

\- Soy Alice Gehabich, espero llevarme bien con todos.- Sonrió.

Los chicos lo miraban bonita y delicada chica, susurraban palabras de esta pequeña presentación, algunas chicas susurraban negatividades de este tema y otras positivas, en ese grupos de susurros habladores estaba Klaus el chico quien conoció alice, no decía nada solo la miraba.

\- Puede sentarte alice.- Dijo la profesora y alice se sentó.- Bien alumnos comenzó las clases.- Dijo la profesora, después de dos horas toco el timbre de descanso.

\- Eso es todo por ahora, el próximo lunes clase tenemos el examen de los biológicos científicos, puede salir.- Dijo la profesora recogiendo sus cosas y yéndose.

\- Vaya mi primer día de clases y ya empiezo con exámenes.- Dijo alice recogiendo su bolso.

\- Pues a veces nuestro maestro son así.- Dijo la peli naranja

\- Hola alice ¿no?- Dijo un chico peli-blanco.

\- Eh…- Volteo alice y era Klaus.- Hola...Klaus ¿cierto?-

\- Jaja si, veo que te quedaste en esta sección.-

\- Si bueno…Si.-

\- ¿Quieres almorzar?-

\- Ehm…Es que prometí comer con mis amigas.-

\- Entiendo. -

\- No no, está bien vayan ustedes.- Hablo fabia picara.-

\- P-pero fabia.-

\- Anda.- Dijo mira y las dos se fueron

\- Bien…Entonces vamos.- Dijo alice.

\- Primero tu alice.- Dijo educadamente Klaus haciendo pase a alice.

\- Gracias.- Sonrió.

Klaus y alices caminaron hasta el comedor, el comedor era grande y buen espacio para los alumnos, mesa de ochos asientos, otros de cuatros y otros de cinco. La castaña y el peliblanco se sentaron una mesa de cuatro asientos, mientras platicaban. En la otra mesa de ocho personas, estaban runo, mira, juliet, dan y shun.

\- Oigan ya vieron allá – Dijo julie señalando a alice y Klaus, los chicos voltean a ver.

\- Vaya vaya que coincidencia, Klaus el más guapo del instituto y es la primera vez que lo veo con una chica, alice.- Dijo runo, y shun voltea.

\- Shun ya tiene un rival de amor.- Dijo julie

\- Porque me daría celos de una odiosa?- Dijo shun sin interés de ellos.

\- Porque…Esa odiosa es linda y amable con los chicos o con ese chico. Podrían ser una linda pareja eso dos.- Dijo julie tratando de poner celoso al pelinegro.

\- Assh.- Volteo su cara enojada shun, en ese momento llega fabia.

\- Hola chicos.-Dijo la peli-azul sentándose, vio a alice y klus riéndose.- Los dos están pasándolo bien.-

\- Yo diría que podrían ser una linda ''pareja''.- Dijo mira y shun se levantó del asiento ya harto de ese tema que le molestaba.

\- Pobre shun.- Dijo riendo dan. – Yo iré con el.- Se fue siguió a shun

Alice llega con Klaus.- Hola amigos, creo que ya conocen a klaus.- Sonrió

\- Claro, todo el mundo conoce a Klaus, por sus fans.- Dijo julie.

\- Ya veo.-

\- Bueno alice, voy a practicar futbol, si quieres verme está en el patio de atrás.- Dijo Klaus yéndose.

\- De acuerdo, adiós Klaus.- Dijo aun sonriendo despidiéndose.

\- Uyy se llevaron bien.- Dijo julie.

\- Eh… Solo platicamos.- Dijo alice ocultando un pequeño sonrojo.

\- Si aja.- Dijo runo.

\- Chicas, apenas nos conocemos…-Dijo alice.

\- Bien bien.- Dijo mira -¿Y lo vas a haber? – Pregunto.

\- Verlo… ¿Jugar?-

\- Claro.-

\- Ehm…No lo sé.

\- Vamos alice, sé que lo quieres ver.- Dijo julie llevándola.

\- P-pero…- Dijo alice siendo llevada por julie.

* * *

Julie llevo a alice al campo de futbol, era grande como un estadio, llegaron ellas y se sentaron y se pusieron ver la práctica de los chicos. En el campo, estaba shun, dan y Klaus practicando pases, dan volteo y vio a runo la saludo y ella también, Klaus también vio que estaba alice, sonrió y la saludo, la castaña se sonrojo y sonrió devolviendo el saludo al peli-blanco, shun vio a estos dos le pego una pequeño enojo y dijo.

\- ¡Oigan!- Grito. - ¿Vamos a practicar o saludar?.-

\- Tranquilo gruñón.- Dijo dan.

\- Relájate un poco shun.- Dijo Klaus.

\- No me relajo a practicar y punto.- Dijo shun lanzándole una pelota al peli-blanco y esté lo detuvo. Una hora después la práctica había terminado, los chicos se fueron a cambiarse, las chicas se levantaron y se fueron a la entrada del campo, Klaus se dirigió dónde está alice.

\- Hey, alice.- Dijo Klaus acercándose.

\- Hola Klaus, estuvo bueno tu práctica no eres tan malo.- Dijo alice contenta.

\- Es porque me esfuerzo mucho, pero hoy me esforcé más estando tu aquí.- Dijo Klaus sonriéndole a alice y ella se sonrojo, shun estaba escuchando lo que ellos decían y fingió un estornudo, los dos escucharon.

-¿Shun?- Dijo alice confundida.

\- ¿Él es tu novio?- Pregunto Klaus.

-¿¡Queee!? No no es mi novio.- Dijo alice.

\- Novia de ella!? .- Dijo shun.

\- No me hago novia de groseros odiosos.-Dijo alice cruzando los brazos.

\- No sería novio de una tonta engreída.- Dijo shun y Klaus se rio.

\- Que es tan gracioso!?- Dijeron ambos y klaus seguía riendo.

\- Jajaja lo siento, lo siento…Parecen marido y mujer.- Dijo Klaus parando de reír y los dos se sonrojaron.- Entonces si no son novios, yo estoy mejor. Alice ¿quieres pasear? – Pregunto educado Klaus.

\- Por su puesto Klaus.- Dijo alice viendo a shun, abrazo el brazo izquiedo del peliblanco para irse y dejando solo al pelinegro.

\- Que molesta.- Dijo shun con un gesto enfurecido.

Pasaron horas después, las clases habían terminado.

\- Ya quiero irme a mi casa, estoy exhausta.- Dijo julie.

\- Yo pienso lo mismo.- Dijo mira.

\- Yo acompañare a runo a su casa.- Dijo dan.

\- E-enserio!?- Dijo runo sonrojada.

\- B-bueno si tú quieres.- Dijo dan también sonrojado.

\- Me gustaría.- Dijo runo sonriendo.

\- Es la primera vez que dices algo caballeroso dan.- Dijo fabia entre risitas.

\- Ya fabia déjalos, son novios.- Dijo alice.- No como otros que no tiene ''educación''.- Dijo la castaña viendo a shun.

\- Al menos yo no soy esas personas que dejan solos a las personas.- Dijo shun.

\- Aaw te sentiste solo cuando te abandone con Klaus.-

\- Me sentí mejor cuando te fuiste.-

\- ¡Grr! Eres un engreído!-

\- Tu una molestia.-

\- Hay van de nuevo.- Dijo fabian, en ese momento llega Klaus.

\- Hola chicos.- Saludo el peli-blanco- Alice quiere que te acompañe a tu casa.

\- Claro Klaus me encantaría.- Dijo alice.-

\- Entonces, vamos.- Dijo Klaus.

\- Adiós chicos.- Dijo alice yéndose con Klaus.

\- Que se diviertan.- Dijo julie.

\- Shun otra vez te dejaron solo.- Se rio dan, shun le dio golpecito.- Auch…Oye no lo tomes mal.

\- Entonces cállate.- Dijo shun y el castaño se calló.

\- Bueno basta, dan nos podemos ir nos.- Dijo runo.

\- Si sería mejor que me dejaran de Golpearme.- Dijo dan yéndose con runo

\- Yo también quiero irme.- Dijo julie.- Mira acompáñame.- Empujo a la peli naranja.

\- Claro pero no me empujes, nos vemos mañana.- Dijo mira yéndose con julie y solo quedaban fabia y shun.

\- Adioos.- Dijo fabia.- Shun.- Lo llamo.

\- ¿Qué?-

\- ¿En serio te molesta tanto a mi amiga?- Pregunto dudosa fabia.

\- ¿Porque la pregunta?-

\- Pues… Está semana te has peleado mucho con alice desde que llegó a Moscú y no ahm tuvido una plática normal.-

\- ... -

\- Alice no es persona molesta, en primera nunca la eh visto pelear por una persona, desde chiquita siempre ha sido amigable… Intenta hablar con ella -

\- Si tanto quieres arreglar esto, no te moleste, no soy una persona sociable.-

\- Alice tampoco. – Shun la vio - Sé que en el fondo podrían tener algo en común. – Empezó irse.- Piénsalo.- Le recomendó ese pequeño consejo a shun.

* * *

Mientras tanto Klaus y alice llegaron a la casa.

\- Entonces eres de Moscú.-Dijo Klaus.

\- Por supuesto.- Dijo alice.

\- Ahora entiendo las inscripciones de esta mañana.-

\- Jeje si.- Alice vio la casa del abuelo que ya habían llegado.- … Aquí vivo.

Klaus volteo.- Este es la casa de tu abuelo.-

\- Si...Tengo suerte de que mi abuelo este vivo.-

\- Eso me alegro, nos vemos mañana en el colegio.-

\- Si, adiós Klaus.-

\- Adiós alice.- Agarro su mano para dale un pequeño beso, para después irse.

Alice se sonrojo un poco, entro a la casa y dibujo una sonrisa.

\- Ya llegaste, leí tu nota.- Dijo el abuelo Michael. – Como te fue.

\- Hola abuelo… Increíble.- Dijo dando una vuelta de alegría.

\- Al parecer alguien está ''enamorada''.-

\- ¿T-tu crees que sea a-amor?- Se sonrojo.

\- Bueno, tal vez a lo mejor…¿De que se trata de tanta alegría que tienes?- Pregunto

\- Es un chico, alto, cabello blanco, se llama Klaus Von Herzen.- Sonrió

\- Nieta.- La llamo y ella apresto atención – En está etapa, los jóvenes se enamoran de un chico o de una chica y siente ilusiones a esa persona, pero no todo lo que se enamora tiene un final feliz.-

\- ¿Dices que Klaus no es el chico ideal para mí?

\- No dije que no era ideal para ti, solo te aconsejo que elijas bien a la persona que amas en realidad.-

\- Abuelo tranquilo, no me harán daño, cuento con mis amigos.

\- Eso espero… Ahora cuéntame que has hecho hoy en el nuevo colegio.-

\- Pues veras….-

Alice le contó todo lo que ha pasado hoy.

* * *

Fin x'3

Subiré el siguiente finc que ya tengo un poco listo. Nos vemos en el siguiente finc n.n

Dejen Reviews. ^-^


	6. Conociendo a melo

Hello! ^w^ traigo el siguiente capitulo, los dejo leer.

* * *

Part 6- Conociendo a Melo.

* * *

\- ¡Voy a llegar tarde!- Dijo la castaña arreglándose. Eran las nueve de la mañana, alice se despertó demasiado tarde, le faltaba una hora para entrar a la hora de clases, bajo las escaleras rápido.- Abuelo ya me voy.- Dijo.

\- ¿No desayunaras? – Pregunto.

\- No, llegaré tarde, no te preocupes desayunare allá.- Dijo saliendo de la casa.

\- Suerte.-

Alice corría rápido, estaba nerviosa y desesperada '' _Diablos llegaré tarde''._ Pensó la castaña pero des cuidadosa choco fuerte con una persona y ambos cayeron al suelo.

\- D-disculpa.- Dijo alice disculpándose.

\- No te preocupes.- Dijo ''el'' chico de cabello azules clara levantándose.- Ten más cuidado.

\- Realmente no me fije, me desconcentre… De verdad lo siento.- Se volvió a disculpa, la castaña se fijó que ''el chico'' tenía el mismo uniforme de alice.- ¿Estudias en el mismo colegio que yo? –Pregunto

El muchacho la vio de arriba abajo a alice llevaba el mismo uniforme que ella.- ...Si... - Dijo.

\- Ya veo.- Sonrió-

-...Bueno, adiós.- Volteo y siguió caminando, alice se lo quedo mirando.

\- '' _Que raro no se nota muy sociable''-_ Pensaba.- ¡Aaah! ¡Que estoy aquí parada como una inútil voy a llegar tarde! – Volvió a correr.

En el instituto. Los chicos habían ya llegado solo faltaban siete minutos para entrar, fabia volteaba por toda partes si llegaba alice.

\- ¿Por qué no llega? – Dijo la peli-azul marino.

\- A lo mejor se quedó dormida.- Dijo runo.

\- Podría ser…-

\- Dan no comas tanto!- Dijo runo viendo a dan devorando su desayuno.

\- Lo siento, mi barriga no soporta.- Dijo El castaño – Miren allá viene alice.- Señaló y las demás voltearon.

\- Buenos...Días...- Dijo castaña cansada.

\- ¿Llegaste corriendo? – Pregunto runo.

\- Si... Después me tropecé con un chico...Estudia igual que nosotros.- Respondió.

\- Oh, ya veo.- Dijo runo

Se escucharon unos gritos de chicas, las tres voltearon llamando la atención del escándalo, por ver el pelinegro en la entrada, shun, rodeado de chicas emocionadas, le decía que se tomaran una foto con él, trato de apartase de las demás.

\- ¿Apoco es popular?- Pregunto alice.

\- Si, olvide ese detalle de el aquí, también es rivalidad con Klaus, es algo que la chicas hicieron ese tema, de rivalidad de populares.- Dijo fabia explicando.- Shun no se considera rivalidad de nadie.

\- Ya veo.-

En eso llega shun.

\- Hola.- Dijo seco shun.

\- Hola, ¿otra vez las chicas pidiendo tomarte una foto?- Dijo fabia con un gesto alegre.

\- Si, no se cansan. – Dijo shun y después miro a alice normal, está se puso un poco nerviosa

- _'Diablos ¿Porque me puse nerviosa de pronto'?-_ Pensó alice volteo la cara y el la seguía viendo.-¿ ¡Que tanto me ves!?

\- Nada...- Dijo el pelinegro y volteo la cara. '' _Porque diablo la estaba mirando'' –_ Pensó confundido así mismo.

La campana sonó, todos entraron a sus respectivos salones, pasaron dos horas todos salieron a almorzar, la castaña se sirvió su almuerzo, se volteo y choco de nuevo.

\- Autch... Lo siento.- Dijo alice disculpándose, miro hacia arriba era el mismo quien choco esta mañana.- Eres el mismo chico de esta mañana.

\- Tu...-Dijo ''el chico'' – Se nota que chocas demasiado con las personas.-

\- Ja ja...No me fije.- Dijo rascándose la nuca.- Me llamó alice y tu.-

\- ...Eh...M-melo.- Dijo El peli-azul clara.

\- ¿Melo?- Dijo alice .- Es un gusto conocerte Melo.- Sonrió.

\- ...-

\- ¿No hablas mucho? -

\- No...En realidad.- Dijo tímido

\- Vamos melo...Veamos, porque no ser mi amigo.- Dijo alice alegrando a melo.

\- Pues...No lo sé.-

\- Ya se, te presentaré a mis amigos ¿vale? – Dijo alice llevándolo donde están los chicos.

En la mesa donde están los demás.

\- ¿Cuánto te has tragado dan?- Dijo julie viendo a dan con mucha bandeja en la mesa.

\- 12.- Contó.

\- ¿¡Cómo diablos comes tanto 12 platos y ni siquiera engordas!? – Dijo julie

\- Aun no lose.-

\- Hola chicos.- Dijo alice llegando.- Les presento a Melo.- Lo presento.

\- ¿Quién? – Dijo runo.

\- Me... ¿Melo? – Dijo alice buscándolo, volteo y estaba atrás de ella.- Melo porque te escondes.-

\- Lo siento...- Dijo saliendo detrás de ella.- Hola…Soy melo.- Dijo con timidez

\- Hola melo.- Dijeron julie, dan, runo y fabia, Julie lo reconoció un poco al peli-azul clara.

\- ¡Oye! Tu eres el chico extraño de nuestro salón.- Dijo julie.

\- Ahora que me doy cuenta, si es cierto.- Dijo mira.

\- ¿Esperen...Ya lo conocen?- Dijo alice confundida.

\- Si...- Dijo melo volteándose para irse.

\- Espe...No sean rudos con melo.- Dijo alice molesta.

\- No somos malos, solo que es un poco extraño.- Dijo julie.

\- Porque es tímido y no habla con nadie.- Dijo alice y fue a buscarlo.

* * *

La castaña fue buscarlo por todo el instituto, pero ya estaba fallando en buscarlo, ya estaba casi perdida todavía no se sabía los lugares del colegio, en eso vio a Klaus en el pasillo se le acerco, pero un grupo de chicas llegaron primero, fue rodeado y alice no pudo llegar a tiempo, fue al otro lugar del pasillo, aún estaba perdida no sabía en donde estar, se rindió y se sentó. Alice escucho unos chillidos de unas lágrimas, se levantó y volteo atrás, estaba melo, atrás de ese asiento, alice se sentó a lado del peli-azul clara, el levanto la cara y vio alice estaba alado de él.

\- Melo, me puedes contarme lo que pasa, te prometo que no te juzgare.- Dijo alice sonriendo, el para de llorar.

\- ¿D-de verdad? No se lo dirás a nadie.-

\- Te lo prometo.- Dijo segura.

Melo empezó a contarle todo de su relato en el instituto, mientas tanto en el comedor, estaban todavía los chicos almorzando, platicando. Minutos después llegan shun normalmente se sentó y cerró los ojos a meritar, era normal entre él y los chicos, prácticamente no saludaba a menudo.

\- ¿No creen que fuimos duro con melo?- Dijo mira

\- Bueno, no exactamente, solo que no es tan divertido, es aburrido y extraño.- Dijo julie

\- Aquí el único aburrido es shun, siempre se la pasaba sentado.- Dijo dan y se puso atrás de runo para que no le pegara, el pelinegro solo bufó.

\- Ya dan puedes salir, no te morderá.- Dijo fabia y el castaño salió.

\- Uff…Ya le pusieron correa.- Dijo dan burlón y está vez shun se levantó.- Adiós.- Empezó a correr y solo estas se rieron.

En el pasillo.

\- Y, ese es mi historia.- Dijo el peli-azul clara.

\- Oh.- Dijo alice un poco impresionada.

\- ¡Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie!- Rogó él.

\- No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie.- Sonrió la castaña.- Bueno, que tal si vamos a pasear un poco.- Dijo alice levantándose alzo la mano hacia el.

Asintió y le agarro la mano para ser levantado.- Está bien.- Sonrió.

Ambos escucharon unos gritos y una corredera en el pasillo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- Se preguntó.

\- ¡AUN LADO!- Gritó dan siendo perseguido por shun.

\- ¡Vas a ver!- Dijo shun persiguiéndolo.

Dan siguió de largo rebasando a alice y melo, alice volteo el perseguido del castaño, el pelinegro trato de parar pero fue en vano, choco fuertemente con alice, cayeron, shun estaba encima de alice y ella debajo de él, se miraron los dos, estaban demasiado cerca como para a punto de besarse.

\- ¡T-t-t-t-tu!- Dijo alice tartamudeando nerviosamente sonrojada.-

El pelinegro se sonrojo estando cerca de la castaña, rápidamente se levantó desviando la cara.

\- ¡Q-que te pasa!- Dijo castaña.- ¡Porque no te fijas por donde vas!

\- ¡Si te quitarás en el medio, estorbo!- Le grito.

\- ¡A quien le dices estorbo, Necio Engreído!- Ella grito.

\- ¡Pues quien más! -

\- Grr ¡Vas a ver!- Le dio fuerte cachetada al pelinegro, melo se tapó la boca impresionado.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- Dijo Klaus llegando.

\- No te metas, princesito.- Dijo shun sobándose la mejilla.

\- ¿¡A quien le dices princesito!? – Dijo Klaus empezando a enojarse.- ¿Alice te hizo algo?

\- No...Solo me caí con este, es todo.- Respondió, desvió la mirada estaba todavía sonrojada.' _Porque me sonrojo? ¿Qué me pasa?''-_ Pensó

\- ¡Ya basta!- Dijo melo los demás voltearon y este se quedó paralizado. – E-este... -

\- Que fastidio.- Dijo shun volteándose para irse.

\- ¡Espera!- Dijo Klaus y el pelinegro se detuvo.- ¿No te vas a disculpar con alice? Fuiste tú quien causó las cosas.-

\- Déjalo Klaus, no tiene caso.- Dijo alice.

-...Lo siento.- Dijo shun disculpándose y siguió caminando.

Alice se le aceleró su corazón, se puso demasiado roja, la primera vez que el pelinegro se había disculpado con ella, aun ella no lo podría creer que un chico más odioso para ella se hubiera disculpado, estaba temblando.

\- _'' P-porque estoy temblando''... ¿Él se disculpó conmigo?_.- Pensaba la castaña aun nerviosa.

\- A-alice.- Dijo melo llamándola y ella reaccionó.- ¿Está bien?- Le pregunto.

\- ...Si.- Respondió.

\- Que bueno.- Dijo Klaus.- Tengo que irme, voy a pratica.- Dijo Klaus yendosé.

\- Alice, nos vamos?- Dijo meloy ella asintió.

* * *

 _Avance Del Siguiente Capitulo:_

 _\- ¿En donde están? - Dijo Alice buscandolos._

 _\- ¿Que le pasa a melo? no es un hombre valiente o que.- Dijo dan._

 _\- Debe ser demasiado debil para pelear alguien como shun.- Dijo julie._

 _\- ¿De que hablan?.- Dijo alice.- Melo, Es una chica._


	7. ¿¡Melo es una chica?

Hola de nuevo ^^ ... Lamento por tardar (demasiado) estuve algunos meses sin internet x's  
Seguiré con la historia, hoy les dejo con este capitulo medio inesperado para hoy x'3 Las siguientes los publicaré después ya que, no tengo la señal muy buena. Pero seguiré publicando, pase meses haciendo la misma historia, las historias que he hecho se publicará días después.

Después que el pelinegro se disculpó de Alice, son prendidamente sin rencor. Klaus se fue a su práctica de futbol, melo y Alice se pasearon un rato en los pasillos, hasta que se encuentran con las chicas afuera platicando normalmente, melo y alice salen afuera y se acercan a las chicas.

\- Hola chicas.- Dijo alice distraída.

\- Hola alice… ¿Sucedió algo? – Pregunto fabia.

\- Eh, no nada.- Puso una sonrisa.

En eso llega dan.- ¿Chicas han visto a shun? – Pregunto el castaño.

\- ¿Qué no te estaba persiguiéndote? – Dijo runo.

\- Lo hice perder de vista.- Dijo dan.-

\- Hablando de rey de roma.- Dijo julie viendo que shun iba llegando.

\- Hola chico.- Dijo shun saludando.

\- Shun en donde estaba.-Pregunto dan.

\- A lo mejor estaba buscando su presa.- Dijo fabia.

\- Ja, ja que graciosa.- Dijo dan.

\- Me cansé de perseguirte con tus idioteces, además ''la señorita'' engreída se topó en el medio.-

\- ¿¡Crees que haya sido mi culpa por haberme metido en el medio!? –Dijo Alice ya enfurecida.

\- ¡Claro que fue tu culpa! Si no te hubiera en metido en el medio, yo le diera un golpe a dan.-

\- ¡Ya Basta! – Está vez hablo melo, y los demás ''lo vieron confundidos'' - ¡Estoy H-harto de que insultes a Alice! ¡Pelearé contigo, shun! – Dijo retándolo.

\- ¡Quee!- Dijeron todos asombrados, shun frunció el ceño.

-¿Quieres pelea conmigo? Adelante no tengo problema.- Dijo el pelinegro aceptando el duelo.

El peli-azul sintió un escalofríos en su cuerpo, estaría seguro melo pelearía alguien como shun un chico serio y decidido en lo que haría las personas en su alrededor, ambos se pusieron de frente a frente, shun puso una posición de combate listo para pelear, melo solo puso sus dos puño en frente de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Te mencione que también practique karacte.- Dijo el pelinegro dibujando sonrisa desafiante, el peli-azul claro trago saliva, pero después cambió sus miedos a serio, melo quería que esto lo tomará en serió, si el ganará dejaría las discusiones con la castaña y llegar un pequeño acuerdo, pero si el pelinegro ganará la pelea estaría en vano y fracasó en haber aceptado pelear con shun. Los demás estaban viendo quien de los dos ganaría, la castaña pensaba y rogaría que shun no le diera golpes al peli-azul, si melo le pasará algo grave, alice no tendría perdón al pelinegro.

-''Espero que no salga lastimada''- Pensó Alice preocupada.

La batalla de estos dos acaba de comenzar, pasaron segundo que aun de los dos no dieran el primer golpe, quien comenzaría ¿shun o melo? ''Ya me estoy aburriendo'' Pensó el pelinegro, se hartó de esperar y fue el primero en moverse de su posición, corrió veloz hacía el peli-azul dando el primer golpe, pero rápidamente el peli-azul claro lo esquivo, asustado, como ver rápidamente el pelinegro casi darle un golpe en el hombro izquierdo, suspiro, el pelinegro falló en su primer golpe, volteó y se puso de frente del peli-azul.

\- Que rápido- Dijo el pelinegro sombrado.- Pero no lo suficiente.- Le pateo el muslo derecho del chico, melo gruñó agitado, cayó en el suelo.

-¡Shun ya basta! ¡Lo vas a lastimar!- Gritó Alice desesperada.

El pelinegro se quedó quieto.- ¿Puedes levantarte aún? – Le preguntó, el peli-azul no dijo nada, solo se levantó como si nada, pero aún puede sentir el dolor en la pierna, sudo y suspiraba.-

\- Eres…Bastante fuerte.- Dijo melo tocándose la pierna, el peli-azul comenzó a temblar un poco-. . . L-lo siento.- Dicho esto el nerviosismo de melo hizo que el mismo corriera a esconderse adentro del instituto.

-¿Hump?... Oye espera ¿a dónde vas? – Dijo shun siguiéndolo tras de él.

\- ¡Melo espera! – Dijo Alice corriendo tras del y los demás siguieron.

Adentro del instituto.

\- ¡A-alejate! – Dijo el peli-azul corriendo más rápido.

\- ¿Qué no querías pelear conmigo? – Dijo shun alcanzándolo.

\- S-si pero...- Melo vio un cuarto y corrió directo hacía el, abrió la puerta dejándolo medio abierto, shun corrió aquel cuarto, entro y era el cuarto vestuarios de chicas, no había nadie cambiándose por suerte para él, el pelinegro comenzó a caminar lento, miraba todo el lugar, no se veía señales del peli-azul.

 _-''En done estás''_ \- Pensó el, después se escuchó una toalla cayéndose, volteo y no era nadie hasta que algo fuertemente lo sujetaba en el cuello del pelinegro, el peli-azul estaba atrás de él sujetándolo del cuello para detenerlo, shun se sujetó los brazos de melo tratando de quitárselo de encima, el agarré del peli-azul no duró y con fuerza shun le dio vueltas al peli-azul haciéndolo caer al suelo, shun tomo un poco de aire, cayó en el suelo sentado. - _''Maldición, pensé que me ahorcaría. Eso estuvo cerca''_ \- Pensó el pelinegro agitado, vio peli-azul estaba un poco inconsciente, seguro que la fuerzas del pelinegro lo hizo desmayarlo, shun un poco confundido miro que el peli-azul tenía algo subido en su pecho, se acercó curioso.- _'' ¿Qué es esto?_ \- Con sus manos toco en el pecho del peli-azul, se sintió suave y blandos, hasta que se dio cuenta que…

\- ¡A-aah.!- Gimió el/la peli-azul, shun se sonrojo y se apartó de ella.- ¡Q-Que Haces!- Dijo voz femenina.

\- T-tu. . . E-eres ¡Una Mujer!- Se impactó el pelinegro.

En el pasillo estaban seis chicos buscando cada salón cada cuarto en el instituto, alice estaba preocupada que haría si shun sepa que melo es una mujer. De pronto vio una puerta media abierta abrió los ojos y pensó que ellos estarían ahí, la castaña señalo a los chicos los demás la siguieron y era el cuarto vestuario de chicas, alice pensaría mal pero no sería el momento de mal pensar, así que abrió la puerta completa, no había nadie, pero ella dudaría que estarían ahí ¿Por qué estaría una puerta de vestuarios de chicas abierta? Sin duda el instituto todos los salones y cuarto se mantienen cerrados según las reglas.

\- ¿En dónde están?- Dijo Alice buscándolos.

-¿Qué le pasa a melo? no es un hombre valiente o que.- Dijo dan

\- Debe ser demasiado débil para pelear en alguien como shun.- Dijo julie

\- De que hablan?- Dijo la castaña- Melo…Es una chica.- Confesó el secreto de la peli-azul.

\- ¿¡Queee!? – Dijeron todos.-

\- ¿¡Es una chica!? – Dijo fabia asombrada y ella asintió.

\- ¿Porque no nos dijo nada?.- Dijo julie.

\- Les dije que ella era tímida.- Dijo alice.

\- Pero porque se viste masculino.- Dijo dan.

\- Hay razones.- Respondió.

En el casillero estaban el pelinegro y la peli-azul escondidos. Shun estaba pegado de la peli-azul, muy incómodo para ella se decía.

\- ¡Por qué no dijiste que eras una mujer! – Susurro el pelinegro.

\- Tengo razones.- Dijo la peli-azul desviando la mirada sonrojada.

\- Puedes decírmelas, no tengas miedo.- Dijo shun mirándola fijamente.

\- B-bueno, desde chiquita los niños decían que yo era muy varonil, se confundían con mi sexo a veces las niñas se burlaban de mi por ser tan rara o porque jugaba con niños.- Decía la peli-azul triste.- Un día decidir y actuar como un hombre, no me importa si ellos me decía algo de mí.- Bajo la mirada. El pelinegro prestaba atención las palabras de la peli-azul, shun le agarro por la barbilla mirándola fijamente hacía el.

\- Rara o no, nadie debe juzgarte por ser diferente, puedes cambiar siendo femenina y más hermosa.- Dijo shun alagándola haciendo que la peli-azul se sonrojara completo. Alice escucho unos susurros que se escuchaba en los casilleros, silenciosamente se acercó camino en todos los casillero se susurraba, hasta que lo encontró, abrió el casillero y estaba ello dos, pegados cercanos, Alice vio que shun tenía sus manos en la barbilla de la peli-azul.

\- ¡Que haces, pervertido! – Gritó Alice dándole una a bofetada al pelinegro.

Horas después las clases terminaron, la pelea había acabo, la peli-azul les contó a los demás razones de que ella se volviera masculina, las chicas se habían disculpado por las veces que la habían ignorado, llamándola rara, ella acepto las disculpa de cada una, se empezaban a llevarse bien, la timidez de la peli-azul se desvanecía de ella pero aún tenía esa personalidad, las chicas le daban consejo de maquillajes, ropa y vestidos, sobre todo julie ella quería encargarse de que la peli-azul fuera más femenina y la dejaran de burlarse, shun estaba en un árbol parado hablando con dan aún tenía la marca de la cachetada que la castaña que le dio, la peli-azul hablo con Alice lo que había pasado hace rato, todo era un mal entendido que ella había pensado y que si sería amable de ella que se disculpará co nel pelinegro y terminaría el asunto de mal entendido.

\- Por favor, alice.- Rogó la peli-azul clara.

\- Bueno está bien, solo porque me lo dice melo.- Dijo la castaña cansada de los favores.

\- Gracias.- Agradeció.- En realidad no me llamo melo, me llamo Mylene Farrow, melo solo es un nombre falso.

\- Mylene es un nombre bonito.- Dijo mira.

-¿E-enserio? -

\- Si, lo es.- Dijo fabia-

\- A partir de mañana tendrás que venir como nosotras, con falda.- Dijo julie.

\- Pero.- Dijo myelene.

\- Nada de peros.-

\- De acuerdo.-

Mientras que ellas hablaban, Alice fue donde estaba shun y dan.

\- Ya te dije que fue un mal entendido, mylene lo dijo.- Dijo el pelinegro

\- ¿Se llama mylene?- Pregunto dan.-

\- Si.- Respondió, en eso llega Alice.

\- Disculpa dan, puedo hablar solas con shun.- Dijo alice dulce.

\- ¿Claro? Iré con las chicas.- Dijo dan yéndose dejando los dos solos.

\- Tienes algo que decir o golpearme otra vez. – Dijo shun.

\- E-este… No te golpearé, vine aquí a….- Decía alice nerviosa, shun la miraba, la castaña desvió la mirada.- D-disculparme.

El pelinegro no quedó tanta asombrado, la veía que estaba nerviosa, soltó una pequeña risita Alice lo escucho.

-¿¡De que te ries!? -

\- No es nada.- Dijo shun, el recordó lo que fabia le había dicho aquella atardecer cuando salían del instituto.- Acepto tu disculpa.- Dijo shun desviando la mirada. Alice se sonrojo, los dos se quedaron en silenció un buen rato, pero shun rompió el silencio.

\- No crees que debería...- Antes que siguiera shun, vino un chico peli-plateado interrumpir.

\- Alice.- La llamó.

-¿Klaus?- Volteo ella, el pelinegro frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo?- Pregunto Klaus.

\- Ehm… Pues.- Volteo ella atrás viendo a shun.

\- No es nada, puedes hablar.- Dijo el pelinegro yéndose a otro lado.

\- De acuerdo.- Sonrió el peli-plateado.- Alice me preguntaba si el sábado podríamos salir.- Dijo Klaus esperando un respuesta a la castaña.

\- ¿Salir? En una ¿cita? – Decía ella y el asintió.- Yo, esté… Claro me encantaría.- Dijo Alice aceptando.

-¿De verdad?.- Pregunto contento

\- Claro.- Sonrió.

\- Perfecto, entonces te veré el sábado hasta luego.- Dijo Klaus devolviéndose en su camino.

-''Tengo una cita con Klaus''…¡Síi! – Reaccionó alegre la castaña.

Alice se fue contenta hacía los chicos, fabia la vio primero y pregunto.

\- ¿Por qué tan feliz, amiga? -

\- Klus me invito a una cita.-

-¡En serio! – Hablo julie.

\- ¡Si no es increíble!-

\- Cuándo – Pregunto la peli-azul marino.

\- El sábado.- Respondió, las tres gritaron de emoción, los demás las vieron y se acercaron.

-¿Por qué tanto grito? – Dijo la peli-naranja.

\- Alice tiene una cita con klaus.- Dijo julie emocionada.

\- Wow el más popular te invita una cita? Me sorprendo.-

\- Que suerte tienes Alice.- Dijo runo.

\- Jaja amigo Klaus te gano.- Dijo dan burlándose.

\- Hump.- Bufó el pelinegro y se fue.-

\- Bueno, tengo que irme mi abuelo me está esperando.- Dijo alice.- Nos vemos.- Se despidió.

\- Adiós Alice.- Se despidió runo.- Dan, me acompañas a mi casa.-

\- Porque no.- Sonrió el castaño.- Nos vemos chicas.-

\- Hasta luego parejas.- Dijeron las tres y los dos sonrojaron.

Todas se fueron a su camino a casa, mientras tanto shun estaba llegan a su casa, saludo a su abuelo, se fue a su habitación se recostó en la cama, el pelinegro pensaba.

Flash Back.

 _-¿Por qué tanto grito? – Dijo la peli-naranja._

 _\- Alice tiene una cita con klaus.- Dijo julie emocionada._

 _\- Wow el más popular te invita una cita? Me sorprendo.-_

 _\- Que suerte tienes alice.- Dijo runo._

 _\- Jaja amigo Klaus te gano.- Dijo dan burlándose._

 _\- Hump.- Bufó el pelinegro y se fue.-_

Fin de Flash Back.

-'' Porque estoy pensando en eso, ni que fuera celoso''.- Pensaba el pelinegro. ''Oh tal vez, lo estoy…'' Arrgh idiota no Pienses eso.- Se tapó con una almohada.

Continuara. . .


	8. La cita de Klaus y Alice

Hola de nuevo :3  
Bueno les traigo la siguiente finc , después de tantos meses de sobrevivir :'s  
Por cierto, eh estado pensando escribir una parodia de bakugan xD como se acerca mi cumple años de mes de halloween, subirén fic parodia en mes hallowen  
trataré de subirla y reirse antes posible x'3

Os dejo leer pwp

Part. 8 – La cita de Klaus y alice.

Días después pasaron era sábado, el día donde alice tendría una cita con el chico popular, Klaus, el peli-plateado le dijo que la buscaría a las cinco de la tarde. La castaña se levantó, se arregló y desayuno. Alice le dijo a su abuelo que tendría una cita con Klaus, Michael le dio permiso, la castaña le dijo a su abuelo que estaría en el restaurante con fabia, runo y lo demás. Salió de su casa y camino directo al restaurante. Mientras tanto en el restaurante. Fabia, mira y julie estaban ayudando a runo en el restaurante, llegaban tanto clientes las demás la ayudaron, también estaba mylene ayudando.

\- Mylene te ves linda con ese traje de sirvienta.- Dijo la peli-plateada emocionada.-

\- Julie… Esto es vergonzoso.- Dijo sonrojada mylene.-

\- No es vergüenza, además traerás muchos chicos.-

\- N-no no q-quítamelo.- Dijo tratando de quitando vestido de sirvienta.- No estoy acostumbrada de usar vestidos.-

\- No digas tonterías, tienes que vestirte como una verdadera chica.- Exigió.

\- Julie déjala.- Dijo mira.- Gracia por ayudarnos, mylene.- Sonrió la peli-naranja.

\- No es nada.- Dijo la peli-azul.

En eso Llega Alice entrando al restaurante.

\- Hola chicas.- Saludó la castaña.- Vaya hay mucha gente.- Veía el lugar lleno.-

\- Hola alice.- Dijo fabia. ¿Hoy no tienes una cita con Klaus? – Preguntó.

\- Si, llegará a las cinco.- Respondió.

\- ¡Alice! Nos puedes ayudar en el restaurante, por favor.- Pidió runo.

\- De acuerdo, mientras espero a la hora de mi cita.- Sonrió la castaña.

\- ¡Gracia! Gracia, no sabes cuánto te debo.-

Alice se cambió de ropa, minutos después las seis estaban ocupadas, mira, alice, mylene se encargaban de los platos julie,fabia y runo tomaban notas, el lugar estaba casí por llenarse y las chicas estaban por aquí por allá.

\- ¿Desean algo más?- Dijo fabia.

\- No nada.- Dijo un cliente.

\- Muy bien, le traeré su orden.- Dijo la peli-azul yéndose.

\- Aquí tiene su orden.- Dijo Alice.-

\- Gracia, señorita.- Dijo el cliente.

\- De nada.-

Cuatros horas después, las personas ya se fueron y el restaurante cerró. Las seis estaban muy agotadas día del hoy, cansadas y dolores de pierna para julie.

\- Me duele mis pies, estar todo el día caminando de aquí por acá, me cansó.- Dijo agotada la peli-plateada.- Cuando tenga veinte años abriré una peluquería.- Dijo cabeza en alto.

\- No sería nada mal.- Dijo la peli-naranja.- Cuando sea adulta abriré una tienda fotografías.

\- Yo abriré una tienda de músicas.- Dijo mylene .

\- ¿¡En serio!? Yo también quiero trabajar en músicas.- Dijo fabia contenta.- Sería increíble trabajar unidas.- Se alegró.

\- ¡Fantástico! – Dijo entusiasmada la peli-azul.

\- Yo seguiré trabajando aquí, no me quedaría de otra.- Dijo runo. ¿Y tú alice?

\- ¿Yo? … No lo sé, no lo eh pensado.- Dijo la castaña, alice miro el reloj y faltaba una hora para su cita.- ¡ Aah Mi Cita, llegaré tarde!– Gritó.

\- Si es cierto.- Dijo runo viendo el reloj-

\- ¡Alice! – Grito julie.- Tengo una ropa que podía prestarte, te quedará linda.-

\- ¿En serio? No sería mucha molestia juli.-Dijo la castaña.

\- No es molestia alice, es para tu cita con Klaus, vamos vamos.- Dijo julie llevándola al baño

-Gracia julie.- Dijo alice.

Una hora después, alice ya estaba casi arreglada, julie le presto una camisa manga larga color blanco, un pantalón negro hasta la rodilla y una zapatilla negra, unos aretes blanco, un collar corazón de plata y un brazalete de plata, su cabello lo dejo suelto. Minuto después Klaus entro al restaurant.

\- Hola, alice me envió un mensaje diciendo que estaba aquí.- Dijo Klaus.

\- Hola Klaus.- Saludó fabia.- Si está, creo que ya no le hace falta iré a verla.- Dijo la peli-azul entrando la baño. - ¿Alice ya está listas? – Dijo en voz baja.

\- Si porque.- Preguntó Alice.

\- Klaus ya está aquí.-

\- Y-ya está!?- Volvió a preguntar y fabia asintió diciendo si.- A-ay… ¿Cómo me veo?-

\- Perfecta.- Alagó la peli-azul.- Ahora ve.-

\- Suerte.- Dijo julie.

Alice salió del baño, Klaus estaba sentado en unas de las mesas, alice se acercó nerviosa.

\- Hola, Klaus.- Dijo sonrojada ella.-

Klaus la vio y se paralizó.- Alice te ves, increíble.-

\- Gracias.- Sonrió.

\- Nos vamos.-

\- De acuerdo.-

Klaus y alice salieron del restaurante. Siete minutos después dan y shun llegan al restaurante.

\- Hola chicas que cuentan.- Dijo dan saludando.

\- Hola dan-kun, alice tiene una cita con Klaus.- Dijo mylene.

\- De verdad, increíble.- Dijo dan.- Que pasa shun ¿por qué esa cara? – Vio a shun molesto.

\- Nada, déjame en paz.- Desvió la mirada.

\- Jojo acaso shun kazami está celoso.-

\- Que ridiculeces me hablas.-

\- Hay shuni, te mueres por Alice.- Dijo julie.

\- Saben que, me voy a pasear un lugar donde no me puedan molestarme.- Dijo el pelinegro saliendo del lugar.

\- Pobre shun no quiere admitirlo.- Dijo mira.

\- Ya se dará cuenta.- Dijo fabia.

Mientras tanto, Klaus y alice paseando en su cita.

\- Jaja ¿en serio?- Se reía la castaña.

\- ¡En serio! Cayó en el mar, que idiota fui.- Dijo el peli-blanco riendo.

\- Es imposible que no hayas atrapo un pez, creí que eras unos de esas personas con habilidad.-

\- La pesca no me va muy bien, mi padre nunca me ha llevado de pesca.-

\- Oh, tu padre siempre ocupado.-

\- Si, nada detiene su trabajo, ya que en fin.- Klaus vio un centro comercial.-

Ambos entraron al centro, había repletos de gentes y niños, Klaus vio una cola para entrada de cine.

\- Que te parece si vemos una película.- Dijo el peli-plateado.

\- Claro…Pero ¿Cuál vemos? – Pregunto alice.

\- La que tú quieras.- Respondió.

\- Entonces, una de acción.- Dijo contenta.

\- De acuerdo, iré a comprar los boletos.- Dijo Klaus yendo.

Alice espero a Klaus, mientras un pelinegro paseaba en la calle pensando y enojado -''Como se les ocurren tanta cosas-'' Pensaba shun aun molesto el pelinegro vio un centro comercial, entro había tanta gentes '' Hoy hay tanta gentes, menos me lo esperaba'' Pensó, lo que menos se esperaba que él se encontró la castaña ahí paraba -''¿Qué estará haciendo ahí. Ya Klaus la dejó plantada'' Pensó con burla, él se la acerco y pero se le ocurrió una idea para saludarla. Alice aun esperaba al peli-blanco, la castaña sintió algo que la tapaba en sus ojos.

\- ¿Klaus eres tú? – Dijo alice sonriendo, pero aún no contestaba.- Klaus sé que eres tú, deja de jugar.-

El pelinegro le acerco el oído.- No soy el idiota del princesito- Susurro y está se sorprendió.

\- ¿¡Shun!? – Dijo está sorprendida separándose del pelinegro.- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó.

\- Paseaba y te encontré.- Respondió.

\- Lo que uno se lo espera.-

\- Pienso lo mismo, el princesito ya te dejo plantada.- Dijo tono burlón.

\- Ja, ja que gracioso, fue a comprar unos boletos para el cine.- Dijo alice.- Y no le digas princesito es muy caballeroso conmigo.

\- ¿Un caballeroso? Es demasiado mujeriego, siempre lo hace con cualquier chica nueva.-

\- No te creo, solo estás celoso.- Dijo la castaña cruzando los brazos

\- ¿Yo celoso? Que tanto me podría celoso un simple princesito.-

\- Vaya que sorpresa kazami.- Dijo Klaus llegando con los boletos.

\- Klaus.- Dijo shun.

\- Alice, ya tengo los boletos.- Dijo el peli-blanco mostrándolos.

\- Bien, nos vamos.- Dijo la castaña.

\- Si, shun si no te impor…-

-Vean su película, ya estaba por irme.- Dijo volteándose para luego irse.

Alice y Klaus entraron al cine, dos horas después ambos salieron, Alice disfruto tanto la película que Klaus, ella le interesaba más las películas de acción, los dos fueron a pasear y tomar helado. La cita ya acababa Klaus llevo a alice a su casa.

\- Gracias por traerme Klaus, me divertí.- Dijo Alice.

\- Que bueno que te divertiste, hasta luego.- Dijo el peli-blanco yéndose.

Alice entro a la casa, vio que no había nadie.-''Que raro, mi abuelo no está''.- Pensó la castaña, paso por la cocina y empezó hacer la cena. Minutos después el abuelo volvió cansado olió una comida rica, camino hacía la cocina y era alice quien estaba cocinando.

\- Alice ya volviste.- Dijo Michael.- Como te fue tu cita.-

\- Abuelo, la pase bien, por un momento me encontré con shun.-

\- Así?-

\- Si… Abuelo te ves cansado.-

\- Solo compraba, creo que ya me siento demasiado viejo.-

\- Abuelo descansa, no salga de casa, yo cuidaré de ti.-

\- Bien bien… ¿Algo se quema?-

\- ¡Aaah! ¡La comida!- Grito alice sacando el sartén.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de shun. El pelinegro estaba agotado y harto de la misma rutina, los chicos molestándolos, encontrarse y pelearse con Alice o esta vez no discutir con la peli castaña. Shun se fue a su habitación solo a descansar. Se acostó y pensó varios minutos, de un momento recordó algo de su niñez.

Flash Back

 _\- ¿Shun-kun, nos vamos a volvernos ver después?.- Dijo aquella niña de siete años triste._

 _\- Si, te prometo que nos volveremos a vernos.- Dijo aquel niño de nueve años._

 _\- ¡Prométeme si nos veremos de nuevo, estaremos juntos! – Dijo sonriendo._

 _\- Está bien lo prometo.- Prometió el pelinegro.- Hasta luego…- Se despidió._

Fin de Flash Back.

Shun se levantó sorprendido y a la vez confundido. –'' ¿Qué fue eso? '' – Pensó.- ¿Quién era ella?- Dijo así mismo, para él no había recordado aquella promesa que hizo con esa niña.

Continuara...


	9. ¿Recuerdas mi Promesa?

Bueno, de nuevo estoy con la misma historia después unos dos meses.  
Lo tenía listo hace varios meses después de no tener señal. Vuelvo seguirle, aunque la tenía lista, pos vuelvo seguido .w.~

Solo les dare esta historia por mes de navidad. UwUr

Este anime no me pertenece

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ Part.9- ¿Recuerdas mi Promesa? ~

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la mañana se encontraba una chica de cabello recogidos color negro y ropa china, caminaba por toda ciudad de Japón contenta, pensando algo nostálgico de ella cuando era pequeña con un niño pelinegro, la última vez que se vieron hicieron una promesa antes de irse.

''Nos vamos a volver a vernos, shun-kun''- Pensó la china contenta.

Era domingo de descansó para todos o tal vez no todos, dan y runo estaban teniendo una cita, mira, fabia, julie y myelene fueron al centro comercial de comprar ¿en un domingo? Claro apenas estaban tiendas abiertas, Alice todavía estaba durmiendo y para shun igual, pero largo para el pelinegro, aun no dejaba de pensar toda la noche quien era aquella niña de la promesa de hace siete años eso hizo agotar para él.

Con mira, julie, fabia y mylene en las compras.

\- ¡Vamos mylene! Es muy bonito para ti.- Dijo la peli-plateada mostrándole un vestido para la peli-azul.

\- No quisiera julie.- Dijo mylene.

\- Vamos no seas tímida, te quedará increíble.- La jalo por los brazos llevándola a los vestidores.

\- P-pero…!-

\- Está julie no sé cansa.- Dijo la peli naranja

\- Pobre mylene.- Dijo fabia.-

\- Porque no invitas a alice con nosotras.-

\- Sería buena idea, la llamaré.- Saco su celular.- Aun quiero saber cómo fue su cita.- Dijo mientras esperaba la llamada de la peli castaña.

 _-¿Hola?...-_ Dijo la castaña en la llamada.

\- Alice, estás dormida.- Pregunto la peli-azul.

 _\- Claro que si ¿pasa algo? –_

\- No quieres venir con nosotras a compras.-

 _-¿En un domingo?-_

-Por favor Alice.- Rogó.-

 _\- De acuerdo.- Aceptó.- Nos veremos en una hora, vale.- Cortó._

\- Si.- Cortó fabia.

-¿Y bien? – Dijo mira.

\- Vendrá en una hora.- Dijo fabia.

\- Me parece bien.-

\- ¡Hey chicas! Como le queda.- Dijo julie mostrando a mylene con un vestido celeste.

\- J-julie esto me da vergüenza.- Dijo mylene nerviosa.

\- Te queda lindo, mylene.- Dijo mira.-

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo quitando sus nervios.- Pero no puedo pagarlo.

\- Tranquila, traje una tarjeta de crédito.- Dijo julie.

\- Gracia julie.- Sonrió.

Llega alice al centro comercial.

-''En donde estarán las chicas''- Pensaba mientras miraba cada tienda, se fijó y las encontró en una tienda de vestidos, camino hacia allá.

\- Fabia.- Llamó la primera quien vio.-

\- Alice, ya llegaste.- Se acercó.

\- Qué sucede – Pregunto.

\- Estamos de compras, julie nos obligó.-

\- Jaja que mal.-

\- Oye, como te fue en tu cita.- Puso una cara picara.

\- A-ahm bien. Platicamos, fuimos al cine y me encontré con shun y…- Alice se tapó su boca.

\- Shun!?- Sonrió fabia.- ¡Te lo encontraste en plena cita!-

\- Q-que…No dije shun? No no.- Dijo tratando de ocultar su rubor.

\- Si te lo encontraste, admítelo.-

\- Bien…Si nos encontramos.- Desvió su mirada.- Solo hablamos.

\- ¿Y de qué hablaron? – Dijo la peli-azul curiosa.

\- Nada interesante…Cambiemos de tema.- Dijo Alice.

\- ¡Alice! – Grito julie.- No sabía que ibas a venir, quieres probarte algunos vestidos.- Dijo la peli-plateada.

\- Ehm no gracia julie, estoy bien.- Dijo Alice.- Por cierto ¿Dónde está runo?- Preguntó.

\- Está en una cita con dan.- Dijo mira.

\- De verdad, que gusto espero que la pase bien.-

\- J-julie esté vestido me queda apretado.- Dijo mylene.

\- Mylene porque te lo pusiste.- Pregunto la castaña.

\- Julie me obligó.- Suspiro mylene.- ¡A-ayudame Alice!.- Dijo ya no aguantando.

\- Julie…- Dijo Alice viéndola.

\- De acuerdo.- Suspiro la peli-plateada.- Vamos a los vestidores mylene.- Dijo llevándola.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cita de Dan y Runo.

\- Me estoy divirtiéndome mucho, dan.- Dijo la peli-azul contenta.-

\- Así, que bueno runo.- Dijo el castaño comiendo un bocadillo.

\- Si, pero me gustaría que ¡Dejarás de COMER!- Gritó runo en el oído de dan.

\- ¡Ay! Runo no me grites.- Dijo tapándose el oído.

\- No entiendo porque comes demasiado, vas a engordar.- Cruzó los brazos.

\- Creí que eso hacía las mujeres.- Dijo dan burlón y la peli-azul le dio un golpe en la cabeza.-

\- Eres un idiota.- Camino adelante.-

\- Perdón runo.- Se sobó la cabeza, y la siguió.- La verdad es que nunca eh tenido una cita, sabes. Por eso te invite.- Explicó el castaño y se entristeció.

\- Me lo hubieras dicho, dan.- Volteo frente del el.- Está bien te perdonó.- Suspiro.

\- Gracias runo.- Se puso contento, la agarro de la mano izquierdo, ella se sonrojo y sonrió.- Iremos un buen lugar.- Volteo al frente y chocó con una chica pelinegra.-…Lo siento, no me fije.- Se disculpó.

\- Ten más cuidado.- Dijo la pelinegra y siguió caminando.-

\- Ay dan, fíjate por donde vas.- Dijo runo.

* * *

En el centro comercial.

\- Julie no sé cómo no te cansas de comprar tanta ropa.- Dijo fabia.

\- Primero, me gusta salir de compras, segundo no tengo maquillaje nuevo.- Dijo julie cargando cuatro bolsas.- Y tercero no quiero ir sola.-

\- Está bien, solo te acompañamos vale.-

\- Oigan quiero descansar un lugar, mis piernas no aguantan.- Dijo mira.

\- Nos vamos al restaurante de runo.- Dijo Alice.

\- Está cerrado, runo tiene las llaves.- Dijo mira.

\- Ouh, entonces donde.- Pregunto.

\- Vayamos al parque.- Ideo julie.-

\- ¿Al parque? – Dijo alice.

\- Si, no estaría mal.- Dijo fabia.

\- Bueno, pero que sea rápido.- Dijo mira a punto de caerse.-

\- Déjame ayudarte, mira.- Dijo mylene sosteniéndola.

\- Gracia mylene.- Sonrió.

Todas se fueron caminando hacía al parque. En otro lugar, shun salió de su casa a despejar su mente, aun pensaba en aquel recuerdo, todavía se preguntaba quién era la niña de hace siete años, ¿quién era que había hecho esa promesa? ¿Por qué no lo puede recordarlo?, El trataba pero aún sigue sin saber la respuesta, fue al camino hacía el parque. Las chicas llegaron al parque con niños jugando, brisa suave. Se sentaron debajo de un árbol de sakura, pusieron una manta amarilla que julie había traído, mira fue la primera en caerse debajo de la manta la peli naranja ya estaba agotada y muertas de sus pobres piernas.

\- Pobre mira.- Dijo Alice.

\- Pobre de mí, déjenme descansar aquí.- Dijo la peli naranja durmiendo.

\- Jaja.-

\- Quiero algo de comer.- Dijo mylene rugiéndole la barriga.

\- Traeré comida.- Dijo Alice levantándose.

\- Yo voy contigo alice.- Dijo julie insistiendo.-

\- Está bien.-

Las dos se fueron a comprar. El pelinegro había llegado al parque, camino y busco un lugar donde pueda descansar, hasta que vio a fabia, mira y mylene sentadas debajo en un árbol de sakura, coincidencia para él, camino donde está ellas.

\- ¿Fabia?- La llamó.

\- ¿Shun?- Volteo ella.

\- Shun.- Dijo mylene.

\- Mylene, ¿mira? – Miro a la peli naranja durmiendo debajo de árbol de sakura.

\- Ssh está dormida.- Susurro mylene.

\- Que están haciendo aquí.- Preguntó.

\- Fuimos de compras con julie.- Respondió fabia.-

\- ¿Dónde está julie?.- Volvió a preguntar.

\- Está con Alice comprando comida.-

\- Ya veo.- Se sentó.

\- Ajá.- Puso una cara picara.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estarás aquí, con ella.-

\- ¡D-de que habla! me explotaran mi mente.-

\- ¡Así que piensa en ella! –Dijo fabia contenta.

\- No! Como crees! – Desvió su cara ruborizada.

Dan y runo llegan al parque sorpresa para la peli-azul, se contentó el castaño dio un buen punto, caminaron dentro del parque, pero otra sorpresa para los dos, estaban fabia, shun, mylene y la dormilona mira, los dos se acercaron aquel árbol.

\- Chicos.- Llamo runo.

\- Dan, runo.- Dijo fabia.- Que coincidencia verlos por aquí.

\- Si, dan me hubieras llevado otro lugar.- Dijo runo volteando.

\- Que iba a saber que ellos estuvieran aquí!- Dijo el castaño.

En eso llega alice y julie.

\- Dany?.- Hablo julie.-

\- ¿Julie? – Volteo el castaño.

\- Runo.- Dijo Alice.-

\- Hola alice.- Saludo la peli-azul.

\- ¿Shun? .- Dijo julie nombrando al moreno y Alice le dio un escalofríos en la espalda.- Cuando llegaste.- Pregunto.

\- No mucho.- Contesto shun.

\- Vino a ver a alice.- Dijo fabia ocultando su risa.

\- ¿¡Que!?- Dijeron ambos ruborizados.

\- Ay hasta reaccionan los mismos, que romántico.- Dijo julie.

\- ¡No claro que no!.- Dijeron de nuevo los dos y se sonrojaron aún más, los dos desviaron su mirada.

\- Oigan puede hacer silenció.- Dijo la peli naranja dormida.

Un buen rato después, de nuevo todos se reunieron en el parque, casualidad para todos, mira despertó, platicaron, rieron y comieron, normalmente en un domingo. Una chica de la misma chica de cabello negro, de un moños y con una ropa entro en un parque, buscaba lugar para descansar, estaba harta de pasear por aquí por allá, camino de tantas gentes y niños en el parque ya empezaba aburrirse, volteo los lados donde sentarse de pronto vio un grupo de chicos que estaban platicando y divirtiéndose de allí reconoció a una persona de cabello negro, ojos ámbar y piel morena, la pelinegra se alegró de haber encontrado a su promesa de hace siete años, pero eso lo comprobaría ella si era esa persona. Se acercó en el grupo debajo de sakura.

\- Jajaja Eso fue gracioso.- Se reía julie.

\- No! No lo es.- Negaba runo.- No fue divertido.

\- Ay dan siempre de hambriento.- Dijo Alice sonriendo.

Shun la miraba contenta, el pelinegro sonreía y pensaba.- _'' Hump…Que linda sonrisa''_ \- Pensó el pelinegro de la castaña.- Que estoy diciendo…- Susurro.

\- ¿Shun-kun?- Dijo Una voz femenina.

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos, oyendo la misma voz, el mismo recuerdo que le perturbaba su mente ¿acaso era esa persona? Podría ser la niña de hace siete años que hizo una promesa de hace mucho tiempo antes de irse, oír el mismo nombre el pelinegro que recordaba de su mente. Shun volteo y miro la chica del mismo peinado de hace siete años dos moños separados, pero diferente ropa china y con un solo moño, el mismo se confundió viendo la imagen de la chica de afrente que la miraba.

\- Shun-kun.- Dijo la pelinegra llamándolo y el reaccionó.

\- Eh… Que.- Dijo shun sin saber que responder.

\- ¡Shun-kun! ¡Eres tú!- Se alegró y salto sobre él, los demás voltearon y quedaron asombrados y confundidos, Alice vio la escena y puso un gesto enojada.

\- ¿Shun la conoces? – Pregunto julie.

\- ... S-supongo…- Dijo Ahogado.

\- ¡Eres tú! Eres tu.- Dijo contenta sin soltarlo.

\- O-oye…P-puedes…- Dijo el pelinegro asfixiado.

\- Lo siento.- Se separó de él.

Tomo aire y suspiro.- Perdona ¿pero quién eres? – Pregunto.

\- Soy yo shun, Chan lee.- Dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.- ¿No me recuerdas?

\- Chan lee…- Dijo su nombre.

\- Si, no me recuerdas, soy esa niña que hizo una promesa contigo.-

\- Promesa…Chan lee…- Decía mientras recordaba.- ¡Chan Lee! ¿¡La niña que siempre me molestaba!?

\- ¡Si! Esa.-

Alice veía y se molestaba - _'' ¿¡Que me sucede!? Porque me siento enojada''_ \- Pensaba la castaña.

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido.- Dijo el pelinegro recordando todo.

\- Eh shun.- Dijo dan.-

\- Eh… Ah sí, chicos les presento a chan lee mi…- Shun fue interrumpido por ella.

\- Su Novia.- Dijo chan volviendo a abrazarlo.-

-¿Queee?- Dijeron todos.

\- Que!?...- Susurro alice.

\- ¿Qué? Tu novio.- Dijo shun.

\- Si! Shun ¿acaso lo olvidaste? Cuando nos volviéramos a encontrados estaríamos juntos, otra vez y para siempre.- Dijo chan feliz.

\- J-juntos!? .- Repitió el pelinegro.-

\- Así es y aquí estamos, de nuevo.- Chan se apegó de él.

\- Shun porque no nos dijiste que tenía novia.- Dijo dan.

\- Ella no es mi novia y no recuerdo muy bien tener esa promesa.- Dijo shun evitando el recuerdo.

\- Pero yo si shun, y te ayudaré recordarlo, con un beso.- Dijo chan acercándose de los labios del pelinegro, alice estaba a punto de empeorar su ''enojo''.

\- Noo creo que eso se solucione.- Se alejó el pelinegro de la china.

\- Vamos shun-kun.- Dijo chan entristeciéndose.

\- P-porque no mejor vamos a calmarnos y arreglamos esto hablando.- Dijo shun tratando de no hacerla llorar.

\- Me parece bien.- Dijo Alice calmada.

\- Ah solas- Dijo shun y alice se volvió a enojar.

\- De acuerdo.- Sonrió de nuevo chan.

.

.

.

.

.

Avance Del siguiente capitulo.

 _\- Ya volvimos.- Dijo shun siendo sostenido de la china.-_

 _\- Ya se hicieron novios?- Pregunto dan._

 _\- Si!- Dijo chan emocionada._

 _\- Vaya, me alegro.- Dijo mira confundida, la castaña se fue del lugar.-_

Continuara…

* * *

Haaargh...Holic pwp

Voy a seguirles las historia, no puedo dejarla abandona sin terminarla y después digan ¿Que pasará? xdd  
Confieso que está historia tiene 15 partes que hice mientras estaba sin conexión y pronto veré como la siguió, aun no está terminado. Pero tengo y como escritora tengo que terminarla uwu  
Voy a publicar la siguiente, bye. ^^/


	10. Celos y examenes

Esté anime no me pertenece, pero mi historia es mía.~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Part.10- Celos y examenes

* * *

Shun y chan se fueron al puente para hablar más privado. Alice no pudo aguantar las ganas de saber quién era chan y saber si estarían juntos, así que salió del grupo y fue donde estaban los dos, lentamente se escondió debajo del puente apenas podía verlos.

\- Así que tú eres la niña de hace mucho tiempo.-

\- Si!-

\- Y yo te hice una promesa, cierto.- Dijo adivinando y ella asintió.-

\- Nos encontraríamos de nuevo y estar juntos, shun-kun.- Dijo chan volviéndolo a abrazarlo.- Y te encontré.-

\- Pero, yo no creo que esto funcione, chan.- Dijo shun desviando la cara, el pelinegro vio un mechón castaño debajo bajo del puente.- _'' ¿Alice? que chismosa''_.- Pensó el pelinegro, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea para hacerla enojarla.-

\- Shun-kun porque.- Dijo chan de nuevo triste.

\- Sabes que chan.- Dijo shun agarro de la cintura, la pelinegra se sonrojo.- Tal vez funcione algo de nosotros.- Dijo el pelinegro fingiendo.

\- _¡Que pretende hacer!_.- Pensó la castaña enojada.

\- ¡En serio shun-kun!- Dijo chan contenta.- Me emociona tanto!

\- A mí también…- Dijo no tan contento.-

Alice se fue del lugar dejando a los dos, llegó de nuevo donde estaban los demás se sentó enojada cruzando los brazos.

\- Porque esa cara Alice.- Dijo runo.

\- No es nada.- Dijo Alice.

\- Ya volvimos.- Dijo shun siendo sostenido de la china.-

\- Ya se hicieron novios?- Pregunto dan.

\- Si!- Dijo chan emocionada.

\- Vaya, me alegro.- Dijo mira confundida, la castaña se fue del lugar.-

\- Y ahora que tiene.- Dijo fabia.

* * *

Mientras los demás confundidos, Alice caminaba molesta haciendo estrujados en sus manos. Llegó a su casa, subió rápido a su Habitación sin que su abuelo se diera cuenta, se encerró en su habitación.

\- Que tonto, tonto.- Se quejaba mientras golpeaba una almohada.- _''Pero porque me molesto, ni que estuviera celosa''._ \- Pensó.-' _'Será que…Me estoy enamorando''.-_

\- Alice eres tú?- Dijo Michael subiendo las escaleras. Entro la habitación y estaba ahí parada.- ¿Te pasa algo? – Pregunto.

\- Eh, no nada abuelo.-

\- ¿Está bien? Escuche unos gritos.-

\- Estoy bien abuelo, no te preocupes.-

\- De acuerdo.- Se retiró.

* * *

En la noche en la cena.

\- Abuelo.- Lo llamó.

\- Dime Alice.-

\- Las personas se enamoran aunque no importa si se odien.- Pregunto curiosa.

\- Bueno… Es cuestión de tiempo si ambos se llevan bien de nuevo.- Respondió.- Porque.

\- Ah nada, solo pregunto.-

* * *

Al día siguiente, Alice se arregló se despidió del abuelo y se fue con fabia, mylene y runo al instituto caminando mientras platicaba. Llegaron en el pequeño grupo en la entrada estaban julie, mira, dan, shun y también chan lee entro al instituto para esta cerca de ''su novio'' Alice Sentía celos de chan junto con el pelinegro.

\- Hola chicos.- Saludó primero runo.-

\- ¡Runoo! – Grito julie.- Te estaba buscando.-

\- ¿En serio?...-

\- Si, hoy está semana es finales de exámenes.- Dijo desesperada.

\- ¡Lo olvide! Ni tuve tiempo de estudiar.- Dijo runo poniéndose nerviosa.

\- También olvide que tenía examen.- Dijo alice.- Fabia…-

\- Tranquila estuve toda la noche haciendo la tarea.- Dijo fabia sacando su cuaderno.-

\- Te debo una.- Suspiro la castaña.

\- Por cierto chan, eres nueva aquí y estamos terminando las clases.- Dijo mira.-

\- Lo sé todo, mira.- Dijo chan.-

\- ¿Segura? –

\- Si, no te preocupes mi mejor suerte es estar cerca de shuni.- Dijo chan abrazando al pelinegro, alice sintió de nuevo los celos.-

\- Oye yo le digo así a shuni.- Dijo la peli-plateada.

\- Ya no.- Saco la lengua.-

\- ¡Shun!- Se molestó julie.-

\- Déjala julie.- Dijo shun ya hartó de oírlas.

\- No es justo.-

\- Ya ya niñas.- Dijo runo.- Dan estudiaste para los exámenes finales.- Pregunto la peli-azul.

\- Bueno, tal vez algo.- Respondió el castaño rascándose la nuca.

\- No estudiaste verdad.- Dijo runo adivinando.

\- Jijiji.- Asintió la cabeza.-

\- Tú mylene también estudiaste.- Dijo Alice.

\- Claro.- Dijo mylene.- No me dejare raspar en los exámenes.- Dijo segura

\- Y tu shun también estudiaste.- Dijo fabia.

\- Porque me lo preguntas, siempre saco bien en los exámenes.- Dijo shun.

\- Es cierto.- Dijo fabia.

\- Uy sí que genio.- Dijo dan burlón.

\- Dan, porque no mejor estudias.- Dijo shun.

En eso llega Klaus atrás de alice.

\- Hola Alice.- Saludó el peli-blanco en el oído, shun hizo un gesto enfadado.

\- ¡Ah! – Grito alice- Hola Klaus, no me asustes así.-

\- Jaja lo siento.- Se disculpó, volteo la mirada, miro a chan y se acercó.- Debe ser nueva, señorita.- Dijo modo romántico.

\- Largo perdedor.- Dijo chan sin importancia

\- !… Tienes un carácter fuerte, me agradas.-

\- Ilusiónate, solo tengo ojos para mi shun.-

\- Oh… Parece que tenemos rivalidad, shun.-

\- Ni que fuera tan importante, princesito.- Dijo el pelinegro.

- _'' Ahora entiendo porque le dijo mujeriego''_. Pensó Alice con una gotita en la cabeza.

* * *

Toco el timbre de entrar a clases, mira, fabia, Klaus y alice entraron a su salón y el resto en el otro.

\- Alice segura que puedes hacer esté examen.- Dijo fabia.- Estos exámenes son muy rudos y tenemos que sacar el 90% de la nota.

\- Estaré bien, sé alguna biografías.- Dijo alice.- Solo tengo que esforzarme.-

\- Por cierto, te veo algo extraña.-

\- Porque lo dices fabia.-

\- Bueno te eh visto molesta cuando estás cerca de chan.-

\- Y eso que tiene que ver con mi enojo? –

\- Es que pareces algo, celosa.-

\- ¿Yo celosa? De ella, porque lo estaría.- Desvió la mirada.-

\- Volteaste la mira.- Sonrió.- Así que estas celosa de chan!-

\- E-es ridículo.- Negó- No lo e-estoy.-

\- No lo niegues Alice, te está gustando shun.-

\- Tal vez…- Susurro.- ¡Ya que! Olvidado.-

\- Alumnos saquen su exámenes.- Dijo la profesora entrando.

\- Podemos hablar después.- Dijo mira.- No me dejan concentrar.

\- Lo siento Mira.- Dijo fabia.

* * *

En el otro salón.

\- Mylene por favor!- Rogaba julie.-

\- Julie no puedo, me pueden descubrir y va ser tu culpa.- Dijo mylene.

\- Al menos pasarme un papelito.-

\- De acuerdo, pero no me culpes.- Dijo sacando un papelito.

\- ¡Gracia! – La abrazó.-

\- Amigo, vamos eres mi salvación.- Decía dan con cara de puchero.

\- Assh dan, no te cuesta por lo menos leer una parte.- Dijo el pelinegro harto.

\- Si lo léelo se me olvidará.-

\- Pues no es mi problema.-

\- ¡Oye! Deja a mi shun en paz.- Dijo chan.- Estudia el tuyo por tu parte.-

\- No te metas chinita.- Dijo dan.

\- Tú te lo buscaste.- Se acercó para darle un golpe, pero runo le dio primero

\- ¡Aaah!- Se sobó el castaño-

\- No llorisquees y estudia.- Dijo runo dándole un libro.

\- Ya que no me queda otra opción.- Suspiro y empezó a leer

\- Julie tú tampoco no vas…- Decía la peli-azul pero en vano ya que julie copiaba en un papelito.- Olvídalo.- Con una gotita en la cabeza.

* * *

Minutos pasaron los exámenes había comenzado, se acercaba las vacaciones de verano y todos los alumnos estudiaban para los exámenes finales de este mes, unos estaban nerviosos y otros tranquilos, era de los más normal del instituto que pasa cada años de los exámenes finales. Horas pasaron el timbre toco, salieron de los salones algunos alumnos se preguntaba estaban bien en sus exámenes, otros con nervios de perder las notas y otros que estarían seguros de pasar la materia. Mira, fabia y alice salieron primero y se dirigieron al comedor, se sentaron y empezaron a platicar. Mira estaba algo insegura sobre el examen, fabia poco estaría segura pero tan solo sacar un diez ella se calmaría, alice estaba menos preocupada, pero en la hora de su examen estaba distraída pensaba tanto en los celos, exámenes, confusión para sí misma eso le daba un dolor de cabeza a la castaña.

\- Argh me duele cabeza.- Se quejaba alice.- Fabia tienes pastillas.- Le pregunto.

\- Oh no lo siento Alice, pero pasa por la enfermería.- Respondió.

\- Ahora vuelvo.-

En eso llega los demás, mylene logró resolver su exámenes completo y hecho exactamente según para ella, julie solo faltaba darle suerte para igual que dan, runo ella sola se encarga en sus asuntos, shun no se preocupaba y chan para igual. Llegan a la mesa donde está fabia y mira y las saludan.

\- Hola chicas como les fue en sus exámenes.- Pregunto Runo.

\- Bueno falta suerte.- Respondió fabia.

\- Mucha suerte.- Dijo mira preocupada.- ¿Y ustedes?

\- Tengo la sensación que aprobaré.- Dijo mylene.

\- Yo saque papel.- Dijo julie.

\- ¿Eso no es hacer trampa? – Dijo fabia.

\- El maestro ni se dio cuenta.- Rio la peli-plateada.

\- A mí me da igual.- Dijo shun.-

\- Donde está Alice.- Dijo julie.

\- Se fue a la enfermería.- Dijo mira.

\- ¿Qué tiene? ¿le paso algo? – Dijo shun ''Preocupado''.

\- Tranquilo romeo, solo tiene dolor de cabeza, fue por unas pastillas.- Dijo fabia.

\- Ya veo.- Suspiro.

\- ¿Por qué tan preocupado shun? – Dijo julie picara.

\- S-solo pregunto, ya que olvídenlo.-Volteo para luego irse a otro parte.- _''Porque pregunte, que rayos me pasa''.-_

\- Shun-kun! – Dijo chan.- A dónde vas!?

* * *

En la enfermería.

\- Aquí está.- Dijo la enfermera.- Con esto tres pastillas se te quitará el dolor.- Le dio las pastillas.

\- Gracia enfermera.- Agradeció alice y se retiró.-

Alice salió de la enfermería y se topó con el pelinegro

\- Ay Lo siento yo…- Se disculpó miro hacia arriba.- ¿Shun?

\- Alice.-

\- Que haces por aquí.- Pregunto

\- Solo paseaba.- Respondió.-

\- Ya veo.-

Los dos se quedaron en silenció algo incómodo para ambos se escuchaban alumnos hablando, pasando por los pasillos y risas, era realmente silenció esto dos, una persona paso rápidamente empujo a alice y cayó cerca de shun por suerte no fue caída al suelo,el la sostuvo ambos se miraron fijamente, la castaña se ruborizo tanto igual para shun.

- _''Que me pasa, porque mi corazón late rápido. ''_ \- Pensó la castaña cerca del ojo ámbar.

- _'' Porque estoy tan nervioso cerca de ella''._ \- Pensó el pelinegro ruborizados, los dos se separaron.

\- Esté…Y-yo…- Decía alice nerviosa.- ¡Tengo que irme! – Camino rápido.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Avance.

 _\- … A-así que chan, es tu novia…-_

 _\- No solo somos-_

 _\- ¿Qué no era tu novia? –_

 _\- Este, claro que si…Porque.-_

 _\- Solo pregunto.- Desvió su cara celosa._

 _\- Espera… ¿Estás celosa de chan? –_

 _\- ¿Yo celosa? No! –_

 _\- ¡Así que estás celosa! – Sonrió el pelinegro._

 _\- E-es mentira no lo estoy… Yo te odio.- Se levantó._

Continuara...

* * *

Hola.! -w-

¿Como les pareció? Seguro mal. -m- ¿Se les ve un poco intensos en el siguiente capitulo? .w.

Dejen review, lo estaré leyendo  
Voy publicar la otra historia, bye pwp.


	11. Sentimiento confirmado

Holiuh. ~  
Aquí pongo el siguiente capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten. uwu

* * *

Esté anime no me pertenece, pero si la historia es mía.~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Part.11- Sentimiento confirmado

* * *

Después del incidente de los dos, alice tenía su corazón acelerado no podía parar sus latidos, nervios y su sonrojos, la castaña camino más rápido hacía al comedor. Llegó y no dijo nada, fabia y runo la miraron extraña, shun volvió de nuevo al comedor, el tampoco no dijo nada, ambos no decían nada estaban en silencio, no se estaban viendo ni peleando como era todos los días. Horas después, toco el timbre de salida. Era de atardecer los chicos querían pasar un rato en el restaurante de runo a platicar, así que todos se fueron al restaurante de la misaki.

\- Que bien, otro día para almorzar.- Dijo dan sobándose su barriga.

\- No te lo daré gratis está vez.- Dijo runo.

\- Acabo que ni quería.- En eso llega un mensaje del castaño.- Que raro quien será.- Revisa su celular.

\- Alice está bien.- Dijo la peli-azul.

\- Eh, si estoy bien.- Dijo débil.

\- Segura, te veo rara.-

\- Quizá sea el dolor de la cabeza, tienes agua.-

\- Claro ahora lo traigo.- Se fue a la cocina-

\- ¡Qué bien! – Grito Dan saltando de alegría.-

\- Y ahora que tienes.- Dijo fabia.

\- Adivinen que viene en las vacaciones de verano.-

\- …-

\- ¡Marucho! –

\- De verdad! – Dijo julie contenta.

\- Hace mucho que no lo veo.- Dijo mira.

\- Yo también.- Dijo fabia.

\- Oigan porque tanto escándalo.- Dijo runo llegando.

\- Maruchito vuelve.- Dijo julie

\- En serio, que bien.- Dijo runo alegre.- Oh, aquí está el agua alice.-

\- Gracia runo, ¿quién es marucho?.- Pregunto la castaña mientras tomaba su pastilla.

\- Es un niño nueve años, cabello rubio, alegre, inocente, y millonario.- Dijo la peli-plateada.-

\- Wow ya quiero conocerlo.-

\- Te agradará es un niño tierno.- Dijo la peli naranja.

\- También quiero conocerlo.- Dijo mylene.

\- Y no solo el, también dijo que vendría con alguien más.- Dijo dan.

\- De verdad, quien podría ser.- Dijo julie.

\- No lo sé, era todo el mensaje.- Dijo el castaño.- Shun también vas a ver a marucho.-

\- Porque no, ha pasado mucho.- Dijo el pelinegro.

\- ¿Quién es marucho? – Dijo la pelinegra.

\- Es un niño ya lo conocerás.-

* * *

Media hora pasaron y ya casi estaba por anochecer, mira, julie y mylene fueron las primeras en irse a casa, chan lee también estaba agotada, fabia también y nada más estaban, dan, runo, shun y alice.

\- Así que él es marucho.- Dijo la castaña viendo la foto que tenía guardado runo.- Que adorable.-

\- Me imagino que ya creció.- Dijo runo viendo también la foto.-

\- Runo tiene más fotos de todos juntos.- Dijo el castaño.

\- Si, está en la bodega.-

\- Quiero verlas.-

\- Bueno, Acompáñame.-

Dan y runo fueron a la bodega, solo estaban alice y shun en la mesa, era incómodo para ambos estaba muy silencioso pero la castaña rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Es buen niño? – Pregunto la castaña a shun.

\- Eh…Si lo es.- Respondió.

\- Ya veo.- Sonrió alice viendo la foto. De nuevo el silenció apareció todavía dan ni runo había vuelto ¿Qué tan grande podría ser la bodega para conseguir un álbum de fotos? Habían tardado minutos y estos dos aún estaban sin que hablar.

\- Yo…- Hablo el pelinegro.- Es… La primera vez que hablamos muy normal ¿no crees?.-

\- Si ¿es raro no crees? Jeje.-

\- Jaja si...-

\- Runo y dan ya se tardaron hace unos minutos.-

\- Que estarán haciendo esos dos.-

\- Bueno, son novios tal vez se estén besándose.- Dijo la castaña y de pronto se ruborizó al igual que el pelinegro.

\- S-sí que cosas.-

\- … A-así que chan, es tu novia…-

\- No solo somos-

\- ¿Qué no era tu novia? –

\- Este, claro que si…Porque.-

\- Solo pregunto.- Desvió su cara.

\- Espera… ¿Estás celosa de chan? –

\- ¿Yo celosa? No! –

\- ¡Así que estás celosa! – Sonrió el pelinegro.

\- E-es mentira no lo estoy… Yo te odio.- Se levantó.

\- Y si no lo estás.-

\- ¡Deja de hacerme preguntas! – Camino hacia la puerta, dan y runo habían vuelto.

\- ¿Alice a dónde vas? – Pregunto la peli-azul.

\- Mi abuelo me espera, adiós.- Salió del restaurante.-

\- ¿Qué le hiciste shun? – Pregunto runo, esté no dijo nada.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el instituto.

\- Está semana de exámenes finales me está matando.- Decía julie.-

\- Y sobre todo tenemos que sacar el 90% de las notas.- Dijo dan comiendo.

\- Pues no tenemos otra opción, estudiar es todo.- Dijo runo.- Dan para de comer.-

\- Espera, sin desayuno no puedo estudiar.-

\- Vean el lado bueno, nos falta poco para comenzar nuestra vacaciones.- Dijo la peli naranja.

\- Y veremos otra vez a marucho.- Dijo fabia.-

\- Cierto.- Dijo alegre la peli-plateada.-

\- Porque no hacemos que todos aprobemos la nota por nuestro amigo marucho.- Dijo el castaño.-

\- No me parece mal idea.- Dijo runo.- Al fin dices algo bueno.-

\- Siempre digo algo bueno.-

\- Claro ¿Cuál? –

\- La comida.- Mostro su desayuno y está le dio un golpe.- ¡Auch! –

\- ¿Oigan y alice? – Pregunto fabia.-

\- Ayer estábamos con nosotros ¿shun que le dijiste Alice? – Pregunto runo viendo al pelinegro.-

\- Nada.- Contesto shun.

\- Estaba feliz y después se fue enojada, que le hiciste.- Volvió a preguntar está vez enojada.

\- Le dije algo cosas que no deben meterse.-

En eso llega alice.

\- Buenos días chicos.- Dijo amable la castaña.-

\- Buenos días Alice ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer? – Pregunto runo.- Por tu abuelo?-

\- E-eh…S-si eso fue.- Desvió la mirada ruborizada, shun la miraba.- Q-que hay de nuevo hoy.-

\- Más exámenes.- Dijo la peli-plateada agotada.-

Toco el timbre la hora de entrar, otro día más exámenes comienza, todos entraron en su respetivos salones para comenzar su segunda prueba. Horas pasaron toco el timbre de descansó los chicos se dirigieron al jardín a descansar y platicar.

\- ¡Estoy al punto de estallar adivinar tantas preguntas! – Decía la peli-plateada golpeándose a sí misma con su bolso.-

\- Tranquila julie apenas es la segunda prueba.- Dijo runo.-

\- Solo deseo que ya termine con esto y empezar vacaciones.- Dijo el castaño.-

\- ¿Cómo les fue sus pruebas chicas? – Pregunto mylene.

\- Pues estoy como julie, no exageradamente.- Dijo fabia.

\- Oye.- Dijo la peli-plateada.

\- Pues no fue tan difícil como yo lo pensaba.- Dijo la peli naranja.

\- Si, era más fácil de lo normal.- Dijo Alice-

\- ¿Cuál fue su prueba? – Volvió preguntar la peli-azul clara.

\- Historia.- Dijeron fabia y alice.

\- Pues se nota lo fácil en su caras.- Dijo runo una gota en la cabeza.-

\- Jaja y ustedes amigos.- Dijo alice.

\- Matemática.- Respondió runo.

\- Odio la matemática, no entiendo nada.- Se quejó dan.

\- Es porque nunca aprestas atención.- Dijo runo.- Siempre te explico y si lo entiendes.-

\- Es para esta más cerca de ti.- Dijo dan y la peli-azul se ruborizó.

\- Aaww ¡Beso, beso, beso! – Dijeron mira, julie y fabia.-

\- ¡Chicas! basta.-Dijo runo ruborizada.-

Se escucha unos gritos de la pelinegra corriendo.- ¡Shun-kuun! –

\- Hay no…- Dijo el pelinegro en voz baja.-

\- ¡Shun-kun!- Dijo chan abrazando al pelinegro, la castaña frunció el ceño.-

\- Hola chan.- Saludo shun fingiendo una sonrisa.- En dónde estabas.-

\- Estaba en el salón, me dejaste sola, no me esperaste.- Dijo triste.-

\- Perdón por no esperarte, chan.-

\- Bien, te perdonó.- Sonrió Otra vez, de nuevo lo abrazó.

\- Ahora vuelvo…- Dijo Alice yéndose.-

\- Espérame alice.- Dijo fabia siguiéndola.

-¿Soy yo o alice parece enojada? – Preguntó julie confundida.-

* * *

En el pasillo.

\- Alice espera.- Gritaba la peli-azul.

\- ¿¡Que!? –

\- Oye amiga tranquila.-

\- Lo siento…La verdad no sé qué me pasa, cada vez que veo a chan cerca de shun, me pongo…-

\- Celosa.-

\- . . . –

\- Alice ya admítelo, estás enamorada, de shun.-

\- Que no.-

\- Vamos Alice, te eh observado.-

\- Aun no lo eh confirmado…-

\- Inténtalo.-

* * *

Toco de nuevo el timbre de entrar y empezar su segunda pruebas, todos entraron de nuevo a sus respectivos salones. Horas después de sus exámenes era hora de irse, mira, julie y runo se fueron a sus casas agotadas. Quedaban mylene, alice, fabia, chan, shun y dan platicando antes de irse.

\- Mañana será otro día difícil.- Decía el castaño.-

\- Quiero que esto termine, explotará mi cabeza.- Dijo fabia.

\- Pienso igual.- Dijo Alice.-

\- Como sea, tengo que irme.- Dijo el pelinegro.

\- Te acompaño, shun-kun.- Dijo chan.

\- Eh… Bien.- Suspiro, y los dos se fueron.

\- Yo también me iré, hasta luego las tres.- Dijo dan yendosé.

\- Adiós, dan.- Dijo mylene.-

\- Fabia…- Susurro alice.

\- Dime alice.- Susurro fabia también.

\- Creo que tienes razón... Me gusta shun.- Dijo admitiéndolo.-

\- Ya vez.- Dijo sonriendo fabia.-

\- ¿¡Te gusta shun!? – Susurro alto mylene.-

\- Aah! Myelene.- Se asustó alice.-

\- Que no lo odiabas? – Pregunto feliz la peli-azul clara.

\- Cuando dos personas que se odian, sienten amor.- Rio leve fabia.-

\- Ohh jeje.-

\- Basta chicas.- Dijo ruborizada la castaña.-Está bien lo admito, me gusta mucho. Pienso que es callado, serio y…Guapo.- Sonreía está.

\- Aaww.- Dijeron las dos.

\- Pero, él está con chan lee.- Dijo yéndose triste.-

\- Pobre Alice.- Se entristeció mylene.-

\- Cierto.- Dijo fabia igual triste.

Alice llegó a su casa, saludo el abuelo fingiendo una sonrisa, ceno y se fue a su habitación se acostó en la cama, la castaña pensaba en el pelinegro, no podía dormir pensando en él, la forma que su corazón latía adentro cuando estaba cerca del kazami era algo inevitable de la gehabich, alice se enamoró completamente de shun.

\- Es inevitable, me gustas tanto.- Susurraba alice y poco a poco cerraba los ojos.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola todas y todos, creo. (?) x'd  
Bueno como les ha parecido esté capitulo, ¿ilusión? ¿Amor confirmado? ¿Parecidos a vosotros en la vida real? ewe Mmmm...OKya x'ddd  
En esté capitulo no tengo el avance, ya que mis historias están en la mini lapt y mi hermano lo utiliza;^; Se preguntaran que pasará en el siguiente capitulo pwp ¿Que pasará? ¿Como podrá Alice decirle a shun que le gusta? Dudas y más dudas xdddd  
Bueno exactamente es viejo el anime, pero ya saben como les dije, Me gusta revivir animes viejo UwU  
La siguiente historia la publicare en la madrugada, oh por cierto, si quieres ver mi Historia Comica de Bakugan de La Piyamada de Marucho, pasen por mi perfil ^w^r Dejen review y espero que se rían es esa historia x'3

Bueno es todo, dejen review en está historia ewe lo estaré leyendo, Bye. pwp/


	12. Encuentros

Hola lectores, les dejo el siguiente capitulo UwU

* * *

Esté anime no me pertenece, pero si mi historia.~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Part.12- Encuentros.

* * *

Días después, la semana de la prueba de la secundaría acabo, las notas de todos los estudiantes aprobaron, mylene aprobó como ella dijo, julie tuvo suerte y aprobó, runo igual, dan tuvo también de suerte aprobó solo con un diez, mira grito de alegría y aprobó igual que fabia y Alice suspiro y también aprobó, shun siempre aprobaba no le dio tanta importancia igual que chan, todos los alumnos también aprobaron y otro no. Para terminar su año en el instituto los profesores permitieron a los estudiantes hacer un pequeño festival en el Instituto Padys y empezar las vacaciones. Los estudiantes aceptaron y una semana estuvieron arreglando en la secundaria, hoy empezaron el festival, los estudiantes celebraban con una feria, teatros, bailes y cafetería en cada salón.

\- Vaya quedó increíble aquí.- Dijo julie alegre.-

\- Nada mal.- Dijo runo.

\- Que bien, comida gratis.- Dijo dan.-

\- Que nunca piensas dejar de comer.-

\- Pero es gratis.- Dijo puso una cara de puchero.-

\- Bien, pero no te pierdas.-

\- De acuerdo.- Se fue el castaño.-

\- Shun-kun, vamos ver un teatro.- Suplico chan-lee.

\- No chan no me gusta.- Dijo el pelinegro.-

\- ¡Por favooor! –

\- Bien.- Suspiro y se fue al salón de teatros, Alice miraba triste.-

\- Alice.- Llamó fabia.-

\- E-eh que.- Dijo alice.- Que pasa.-

\- Está bien.- Pregunto.-

\- Lo estoy…- Dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.-

\- Mylene vamos a la cafetería.- Dijo julie.-

\- Está bien.- Dijo mylene.-

\- Chicas quieren ir.- Pregunto la peli-plateda.-

\- Claro.- Respondió mira.

* * *

Todas se dirigieron al salón de la cafetería. Mientras tanto en el teatro.

\- Se ve lleno por aquí.- Dijo chan.- vamos a sentarnos.- Lo jalo de los brazos-

\- N-no tan fuerte chan.- Dijo el pelinegro aguantando los fuertes brazos de la china.

Se sentaron en la segunda fila, el teatro era de pequeñas primaveras, shun no le gustaba tanto los teatros pero hacía esto por chan, unos minutos después la pelinegra estaba distraída en el teatro decía lo hermoso que actuaban los estudiantes que hacía estos personajes. El pelinegro trataba de no cerrar los ojos.

\- Shun-kun no es hermoso.- Dijo la pelinegra, shun no dijo nada.- ¿Shun-kun? – Volteo y él estaba durmiendo.- ¡Shun-kun! – Gritó.

\- ¿Qué? – Despertó este.-

\- ¿No te estás divirtiendo verdad? – Pregunto.-

\- Si… Oye voy a… Buscar algo para, ver el teatro ¿de acuerdo? –

\- Está bien.-

Shun se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón del teatro. Mientras tanto en las mesas de comidas.

\- Wow tengo tanto que comer.- Dijo dan hambriento.

\- ¿Dan? – Dijo una voz masculino, el castaño volteo.-

\- Joe – Dijo dan alegre.- Amigo que bueno de verte que haces aquí.- Preguntó.

\- Un amigo me pidió que lo acompañara.- Respondió.- No sabía que estudiabas en esté instituto.-

\- Pues así es, tienes un amigo ¿Cómo se llama? –

\- Se llama barón, ¿lo has visto? –

\- Pues no.-

\- Me ayudas a buscarlo.-

\- Bien.-

\- ¡Joe! – Grito un chico rosado.-

\- Ahí estás barón.- Dijo joe.-

\- Así que él es barón.- Dijo el castaño.

\- Ah sí, barón él es amigo dan, dan él es barón.- Decía el castaño presentándolos.-

\- Hola dan.- Dijo el peli-rosado saludando.-

\- Hola que tal.- Dijo dan, de pronto se le vino un rugido en el estómago del castaño.- Lo siento.- se rasco la nuca.

\- Olvide que te gusta tanto comer.- Dijo joe.-Como es que no engordas.-

\- Tengo mis secretos jaja.-

\- Yo también me muero de hambre.- Dijo baron.-

\- Vayamos.- Dijo dan.

* * *

En la cafetería.

\- Es increíble que hicieron está cafetería en nuestro salón.- Dijo mira Impresionada.- Se ve como una verdadera cafetería.-

\- Verdad que sí, el espacio se ve más grande.- Dijo fabia tomando café.-

\- Runo que tienes? – Pregunto mylene.-

\- No veo a dan, seguro está en la mesa de comidas.- Dijo enojada la peli-azul.-

\- Pues tú sabes cómo es dan, siempre hambriento jeje.- Dijo Alice.

\- Alice.- Dijo Klaus acercándose.-

\- Klaus ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto.-

\- Podemos hablar.-

\- Bien…- Se levantó, salieron afuera de la cafetería, shun estaba caminando en el pasillo y vio a Alice y Klaus.- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Bien, estos días me la pasaba pensando en ti.-

\- Bien…-

\- Y creo que lo eh pensado, Alice gehabich.- Alice presto atención al igual que shun.- Quieres ser mi novia- Dijo Klaus esperando una respuesta de la castaña, shun no pudo evitar escuchar y salió de ese lugar.

\- Ahm…Klaus, seré honesta contigo.-

\- . . . –

\- No creo que esto funcione, es decir de nosotros. Es mejor que seamos amigos.-

\- Entiendo, creí que esto funcionaría, pero chan podría ser mejor.-

\- ¿Chan mejor? No te has dado cuenta cierto, chan está locamente enamorada de shu-…- Alice paro de hablar.

\- Tampoco dirás los mismos.-

\- … -

\- Tampoco dirás que te gusta shun ¿verdad?

\- Eso no es tu problema. Y sabes que, eres un mujeriego, no me haría novia de un princesito mujeriego.- Alice volteo y las chicas vieron lo que pasaba.-

\- Esas es mi alice.- Guiño fabia y alice sonrió.-

* * *

En la mesa de Comidas.

\- Esto está delicioso.- Dijo barón mientras comía.-

\- Las chicas se los está perdiendo.- Dijo dan.

\- Muchachos no coman tan salvaje.- Dijo joe comiendo un bocado.

\- ¡Dan! – Gritaba la peli-azul enojada.- ¡En donde estás! –

Dan escupió la comida.- Rayos runo, joe escóndeme.-

\- ¿Debajo de la mesa? –

\- Cierto, gracias.- Dijo escondiéndose debajo de la mesa.-

\- ¡Daan! – Gritaba runo mientras lo buscaba, volteaba por lados hasta que vio a joe sorprendida.- ¿Joe?

\- R-runo.- Dijo joe pegando unos escalofríos.- Q-que haces aquí.-

\- Yo estudio aquí ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto.-

\- Vine con mi amigo barón.- Señalo al peli rosado.-

\- Hola.- Saludo el peli rosado.-

\- Es un gusto barón, por cierto joe ¿has visto dan? Sé que él está aquí.- Se escuchó un tambaleó en la mesa.- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Es mi pierna….Me dolió.- Dijo joe.

\- Si ves a dan, dile que lo estoy buscando.- Dijo yéndose.

\- C-claro.- Dijo el castaño.- Ya puedes salir dan.- Susurro abajo.-

\- Uff pensé que estaría muerto.- Suspiro saliendo de la mesa.-

\- ¡Ajaa! – Grito runo asustando a dan.-

\- ¡Maldición! –

\- Te dije que no comieras tanto.-

\- No lo estaba jiji.-

\- Estos platos no son míos.- Dijo barón.

\- Ssh! –

\- Y bien!? –

\- No me regañes, se supone que somos novios y tenemos nuestros propios gustos que aceptar.-

\- Si pero…- Dijo runo

\- ¿Esperen son novios? – Dijo joe.- Felicidades a los dos.-

\- Que suertudo eres dan.-Dijo barón

\- Bien, puedes comer.- Suspiro runo.-

\- Runo ahí estabas.- Dijo julie.- ¿Joe? pero que haces aquí.-

\- Vino acompañar a barón.- Respondió runo.

\- Y quien es barón.- Dijo Alice.-

\- Déjame presentarme, soy barón es un gusto conocerlas.- Dijo el peli rosado levantándose.

\- Hola.- Dijeron todas.

En eso llega shun y chan lee.

\- ¿Joe? que haces aquí.- Dijo el pelinegro acercándose.-

\- Otra vez.- Dijo barón tirándose en el suelo.-

\- Quién es.- Dijo shun confundido.

Todos se sentaron, joe le explico y de nuevo presento al peli-rosado minutos después de platicadas, dan le dijo a joe que marucho vendría en las vacaciones de verano que estaría con ellos y que vendría con unos amigos. El festival del fin de clases acaba de terminar los estudiantes recogían y limpiaban todo el instituto, aún era temprano los chicos se fueron al restaurante de runo a conversar un poco, alice menos hablaba en el grupo estaba callada y celosa estando cerca de shun y chan. Llegaron al restaurante y se sentaron.

\- Cuando llegaste joe.- Dijo julie.-

\- Hace una semana, perdón si no los avise quería darle una sorpresa.- Dijo el castaño.

\- Pues nos diste una sorpresa en la secundaria.- Dijo mira.

\- Jaja sorpresa.-

\- Y cómo es posible que barón no tenga novia.- Dijo la peli-plateada.- Tal vez te pueda ayudar.

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo el peli rosado.

\- Julie, tienes novio recuerdas.- Dijo runo.

\- Dije ayudar, no ser infiel. – Dijo julie

\- Tu eres la nueva del grupo.- Dijo joe mirando Alice.-

\- Eh si.- Dijo la castaña,

Shun los miraba platicando, el pelinegro frunció el ceño, julie se dio cuenta.

\- Shun.- Dijo julie.- Podemos hablar solos.

* * *

Los dos se fueron a la cocina.

\- Que pasa julie.- Pregunto el pelinegro.

\- No, que pasa contigo.- Dijo la peli-plateada y este se confundió.-

\- No entiendo -

\- Te gusta Alice.-

\- Eso no es cierto –

\- No lo niegues, ya me di cuenta.-

\- Bueno, tal vez…- Desvió la mirada.

\- ¡Así que te gusta Alice! –

\- Sssh! Te puede escuchar.- Susurro.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo creerlo, una persona que la odias y te llegas a enamorarte de ella.-

\- Lo dudo igual.-

\- Pero tienes novia.-

\- Y ella igual.-

\- Que? –

\- Julie, yo vi alice y Klaus hablando, Klaus le pidió ser su novia.-

\- Tonto, Alice no lo acepto.-

\- . . . -

\- Alice lo rechazó, dijo que nunca estaría con un mujeriego.-

-' _'Al menos me hizo caso''_ entonces no lo acepto.- Julie movió la cabeza diciendo no.- Pero que haré, que le digo a chan.-

\- Tienes que decirle la verdad y de tus sentimientos hacía otra persona.-

\- Nunca hemos hablado normalmente. Le hice una promesa a chan.-

\- Piénsalo bien.-

\- No le dirás a nadie que me gusta alice, sobre todo ella.-

\- Prometido.- Cruzó los dedos, Salió de la cocina.

\- ¿De que hablaban tú y shun en la cocina? – Pregunto runo curiosa.

\- Ah nada.- Dijo julie.

Continuara...

.

.

.

.

Avance del siguiente capitulo

-'' _Quien es''.- Dijeron Ambas_

 _\- Chicos quiero presentarles a Ace Grit y Ren Krawler.-_

 _\- Hola.- Dijeron todos menos mira y fabia.-_

 _\- Es un gusto soy Ace.- Dijo el peliverde alzando el brazo hacia la pelinaranja.-_

 _\- A-ah... Y-yo mira.- Decía ruborizada.- Igual p-para ti.- Sonrió ace y está se sonrojo completo volteándose a sí misma._

* * *

Holi.~UwU ¿Como les fue?  
Quieren saber que pasara el siguiente capitulo 7u7.(? pos véanlo ewe.


	13. La llegada de Marucho

Hola UvU estoy de vuelta, no tengo más palabras :'v  
Lean y como les gustaron. x'd

* * *

Esté anime no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

Part.- 13.- La llegada de Marucho

* * *

Al día siguiente los chicos organizaban una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida al pequeño marucho en el restaurante de runo.

\- Que increíble que nuestro amigo marucho vuelva a Japón.- Dijo dan entusiasmado.

\- Si, ya lo extrañaba.- Dijo Runo.

\- Runo me pasa la cinta.- Dijo mira.

\- Claro, aquí está.-

\- Yo te ayudo, mira.- Dijo Julie.-

\- Gracias.- Dijo sonriendo la peli naranja.

\- Donde está Alice.- Pregunto Runo

\- Está con fabia y mylene en la cocina haciendo galletas.- Respondió la peli plateada.

\- Iré a verlas.-

* * *

Runo se fue directo a la cocina.

\- Bien, esto irá directo al horno.- Dijo Alice llevando la bandeja hacía el horno.

\- Chicas.- Llamó Runo.- Que preparan.- Preguntó.

\- Estamos haciendo galletas y pastel de vainilla que tanto le gusta a marucho.- Dijo fabia echando tres huevos en el tazón.

\- Ya veo, ¿las ayudo?.-

\- Porque no, necesitamos hacer crema.- Dijo mylene mazando la harina.

\- Yo me encargaré.- Dijo runo agarrando el batidor.

* * *

Runo y las demás estaban haciendo pastel y galletas para la llegada de marucho. Dan, mira y julie decoraban en el restaurant. Shun y chan fueron encargados a comprar Bebidas en la tienda.

\- Shun, que bebida compraremos.- Dijo chan.

\- Lo que nos alcance del dinero.- Dijo shun.

\- ¿Refresco? - Pregunto.-

\- Si.-

\- De acuerdo.- Sonrió la china dirigiéndose al refrigerador.- Que sabor.-

\- Las que sea.-

\- Tomare esté.- Agarro la coca cola.-

\- De acuerdo hay que pagarla.-

* * *

Horas después, el restaurante ya estaba organizado y decorado, algunos globos, la presentación, comida y bebidas en el mesón. Mientras que esperaban a marucho, joe y barón llegaron también al restaurante, las chicas se vistieron normalmente al igual que los Chicos, Alice y mylene todavía estaban en la cocina decorando el pastel de vainilla, pasaron minutos, al escuchar el timbre de la puerta que fue abierta, llega el pequeño rubio.

\- Hola chicos.- Dijo saludando marucho.- Estoy de vuelta.-

\- ¡Bienvenido! - Dijeron todo contento.

\- Wow gracias amigos.- Dijo contento.-

\- De nada marucho.- Dijo dan.-

\- Que bueno que regresaste, marucho.- Dijo Runo.-

\- Ya estábamos extrañándote.- Dijo julie abrazando al rubio.-

\- Si solo fue un año, julie.- Dijo marucho siendo abrazado de la peli plateada.- Por cierto... Me estás ahorcando.-

\- Lo siento, maruchito.- Dijo separándose

\- Ya julie, lo vas a matar.- Dijo mira.

\- Mira, que bueno verte y a ti fabia, shun .- Dijo marucho.- Y joe que bueno verte amigo, ha pasado mucho.-

\- Que tal compañero.- Dijo sonriendo joe.- Te presento a barón.-

\- Que tal, soy barón.- Dijo el peli rosado saludando.-

\- Hola.- Dijo marucho.- Que bueno que todos están aquí.- Dijo contento

\- Yo soy chan lee.- Dijo la pelinegra también presentándose.- La novia de shun-kun.-

\- Hola chan. ¿Ya tienes novia shun? creí que era un chico frío.-

\- E-este...- Tartamudeo el pelinegro.

En eso sale alice y mylene con pastel de vainilla.

\- Ya quedo.- Dijo Alice.-

\- Está perfecto.- Dijo mylene sonriendo.-

\- Ellas quienes son.- Pregunto marucho.

\- Ay lo había olvidado.- Dijo fabia.- Marucho te presento a mylene.-

\- Hola.- Dijo la peli-azul claro.-

\- Y alice.- Dijo fabia.-

\- Hola, soy alice.- Dijo la castaña.- Tu eres marucho que tanto me ah hablaron.-

\- Sí, soy es un gusto alice, mylene.- Dijo marucho.-

\- Oye marucho que no dijiste que ibas a traer un amigo.- Pregunto dan.-

\- Ah es cierto, creo que no tardarán de llegar.-

\- ¿Tardarán?.- Dijo runo.-

\- Si, traje a dos amigos, les di la dirección del restaurante.-

En eso en llegan un chico peliverde de ojos azules y un moreno cabello blanco de ojos amarrillos.

\- ¿La dirección es está?.- Pregunto el peliverde.-

\- Chicos, llegaron.- Dijo marucho, los demás voltean extrañados, mira se sonroja al instante al ver a al peliverde de ojos azules, latida del corazón, fabia miraba al moreno sonrojada.

-' _'Quien es''_.- Pensaron ambas.

\- Chicos quiero presentarles a Ace Grit y Ren Krawler.-

\- Hola.- Dijeron todos menos mira y fabia.-

\- Es un gusto soy Ace.- Dijo el peliverde alzando el brazo hacia la pelinaranja.-

\- A-ah... Y-yo mira.- Decía ruborizada.- Igual p-para ti.- Sonrió ace y está se sonrojo completo.

\- Yo soy julie, encantada.- Dijo la peli-plateada estrechando la mano de ace.-

\- Es un placer, julie.- Dijo Ace.- Oye, que tiene tu amiga?- susurro.

\- ¿Te refiere a mira?.- Pregunto y el asintió.- Ah ella, es normal en su vida.-

\- E-eso no es cierto.- Dijo mira.- No le creas.-

\- Créeme.- Dijo julie.

\- Yo, bueno iré con marucho.- Dijo ace yéndose hacía donde está el rubio.-

* * *

La fiesta de bienvenida que le hicieron al pequeño marucho de regresó a Japón acaba de comenzar y con sus dos nuevos amigos Ace y Ren, los chicos se empezaron a llevarse bien y todos platicaba y reían y se divertían, la relación de shun y alice se callaban y desvanecía sus peleas después de la llegada de chan lee, alice siente algo por shun y el también, pero la promesa que le había hecho a la pelinegra era indeciso. Eran las cinco de la tarde y los muchachos seguían en el restaurante, marucho tenía una sorpresa para todos.

\- Quiero llevarlo al Hotel Hawaiano.- Dijo marucho.-

\- ¡De verdad!- Dijeron todos sorprendidos.-

\- En la playa, relajada.- Dijo Runo estrellita en los ojos.-

\- En la playa, con shun-kun.- Dijo chan misma cara de runo.-

\- Pero Ese lugar es muy caro.- Dijo Alice.- No me alcanzaran dinero.-

\- Tranquila Alice, los padres de marucho son millonario.- Dijo fabia

\- En serio!?-

\- Sí, quiero divertirme con ustedes en este verano.- Dijo marucho

\- Ay marucho que bueno que eres nuestro amigo.- Dijo julie estrellitas en los ojos.-

\- Pero esperen.- Dijo mylene.- hay que pedir permiso a nuestros padres.-

\- Es cierto, no puedo dejar solo a mi abuelo.- Dijo Alice triste.- Lo siento marucho, no puedo ir.-

\- Que mal Alice, y yo quería conocerte mejor.- Dijo el niño estremeciéndose.-

\- Será en otro momento.- Abrazo a marucho después poniendo una sonrisa, el rubio correspondió el abrazo cosas que el pelinegro le dio celos.

* * *

La fiesta de bienvenidas del pequeño rubio seguía, todos se divertían y platicaban, marucho invito a todos sus amigos ir al Hotel Hawaiano, todos aceptaron, pero tenían que pedirles permisos de sus padres y Alice no quería dejar solo a su abuelo, cosas que se puso triste a marucho. Horas después, la fiesta había terminado, todos los muchacho se fuerón a sus respectivos hogares, Alice llego a su casa, un poco agotada, se dirigió a la sala, michael estaba despierto.

\- Hola abuelo. - Dijo Alice sentándose en el sofá.

\- Hola alice ¿como fue la bienvenida de tu nuevo amigo? - Dijo michael.

\- Increíble, es un niño divertido, inocente y millonario. -

\- Wow que suerte tiene. -

\- Je si...- Medio sonrío.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? -

\- Ehm...Bueno, marucho nos invitos a todos a un Hotel Hawaiano y le dije que no podía. -

\- ¿Porque no? -

\- No quería dejarte solo ¿¡si te pasará algo!? -

\- Tranquila nieta, no me pasará nada, ve y diviértete.-

\- Pero. -

\- Sin pero, llama a tu amiga fabia y dile que cambiaste de opinión. -

\- ¿Estás seguro? -

\- Estaré bien. -

\- Gracias, abuelo. - Lo abraza.

* * *

Alice llamo su amiga fabia diciéndole que cambio de opinión, la peli azul se alegro por la noticia. Al día siguiente, los chicos estaban en la mansión de marukura, faltaba por llegar runo, alice y fabia para completar e irse al hotel hawaiano.

\- Porque tardan tanto. - Dijo Dan.

\- Paciencia dan, ya están casi por legar las tres.- Dijo mira.

\- ¿Las tres? - Dijo mylene. - Osea que, alice también vendrán. - Se contento, shun las escuchaba.

\- Si, fabia me llamo en la noche, dijo que su abuelo estará bien. - Dijo Marucho.

\- Vaya que gusto. - Dijo julie. El pelinegro se alegro un poco.

En eso llegan las chicas.

\- Hola, ya llegamos. - Dijo runo saludando.

\- Que bien, ya estamos todos. - Dijo dan.

\- Me da gusto que vinieras Alice.- Dijo el rubio.

\- A mi también. - Sonrío la castaña. El pelinegro aun estaba sonriendo, fabia se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de shun.

\- Bonita sonrisa, shun. - Dijo fabia.

\- F-fabia. - Dijo el pelinegro. - No se lo cuentes a nadie. - Susurro.

\- Jaja de acuerdo.-

Continuara...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Avance

 _\- Vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí.- Dijo julie con sonrisa maléfica.-_

 _\- ''Creo que esto no será bueno''.- Pensó shun.-_

 _\- Sigues julie.- Dijo runo._

 _\- Alice.- Llamó julie.- Te cambio de puesto con… Runo.-_

 _\- '' Q-queee''.- Grito por dentro Alice._

 _-'' ¡Ehh!''- Pensó nervioso shun.-_

 _\- Ok.- Dijo runo levantándose.-_

 _\- E-espera.- Dijo alice.-_

 _\- Que pasa.-_

 _\- Ahm….N-nada jaja.-_

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente 7v7


	14. Locura en la Limosina

Esté anime no me pertenece, pero si mi historia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Part 14.-Locura en la Limosina

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos ya estaban listos, habían dos limosina, en la primera limosina estaban Marucho, ace, ren, fabia, mira, chan y joe, en la segunda limosina estaban, Dan, runo, julie, mylene, barón Alice y shun.

En la primera limosina.

\- Porque tengo que estar en está limosina sin mi shun.- Dijo chan lloriqueando.- ¡Quiero estar con mi shun-kun! –

\- Pues en la otra limosina entraron muy rápido.- Dijo fabia.-

\- Yo estoy separado de barón.- Dijo joe.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo en está limosina?- Dijo Ace.

\- No estoy shun-kun.- Dijo moleta chan.

\- No puedes esperar que lleguemos.- Dijo fabia.-

\- ...De acuerdo.- Dijo chan resignada.

\- Bien… Cuando llegaremos al hotel.- Pregunto fabia.-

\- En cuatros horas.- Respondió marucho

\- ¡Cuatros horas sin mi shun-kun! – Grito chan.-

\- Sii! Puedes hacer silencio.- Dijo mira tapándose los oídos y está se calló.-

* * *

En la otra limosina.

\- Que extraño, juro que joe lo vi entrado.- Dijo barón.

\- Que mal, porque será.- Dijo julie fingiendo.

Flash Back

 _\- Hay dos limosina, pueden entran en la de atrás, yo estaré delante con Ace y Ren.- Dijo marucho entrando en la primera limosina.-_

 _\- Voy la de atrás.- Dijo Alice.-_

 _\- Voy contigo Alice.- Dijo runo.-_

 _Shun miro a alice entrando la limosina de atrás, siguió con chan, pero casi todos entraban la de atrás así que se apresuró, chan caminaba rápido pero de pronto fue empujada de dan, julie miro a chan afuera de la limosina y solo faltaban tres personas por entrar, joe y barón iban entrando pero 'apropositamente' julie empujo joe y agarro a mylene de las manos entrando en la limosina dejando a joe y chan afuera._

 _\- P-pero qué?- Dijo joe levantándose._

 _\- Hay perdón, ya está lleno esta limosina.- Dijo julie.-_

 _\- Oye! Yo iba entrar.- Dijo chan.-_

 _\- Lo siento, está lleno.- Dijo el chofer.-_

 _\- P-pero.-_

 _\- Está bien, entraremos en la primera.- Dijo joe.-_

 _\- P-pero.-_

 _\- Oigan, aquí hay más espacio.- Dijo fabia.-_

 _Fin de flash back._

\- Wow aquí es muy elegante.- Dijo runo.-

\- Si, es increíble.- Dijo Alice.-

\- Y hay comida.- Dijo dan agarrando un bocado.-

\- Y que hacemos.- Dijo mylene.-

\- Ehm no lo sé.- Dijo alice.-

\- Juguemos verdad o reto.- Dijo julie.-

\- No, yo prefiero otro juego.- dijo Alice.-

\- Entonces cual.-

\- Cambiemos de lugar.- Dijo barón, todos se quedaron confundidos.- ¿nunca lo han jugado?-

\- Nunca eh oído jugar ese juego, como se juega.- Pregunto runo.-

\- Cuando la botella señala a la persona,debe decirle que cambiarás de otro asiento.- [Yo y mis ideas estúpidas x'D]

\- Pero no tenemos una botella - Dijo Alice.-

\- Oigan, conseguí una.- Dijo dan.

\- Que bien es perfecto.- Dijo baron, agarro la botella lo puso en el medio y la empezó girarla, segundos después la botella señalo a runo con mylene.- Mylene donde quieres poner a runo.- Pregunto.

\- Ahm, runo cambias de lugar con julie.- Dijo mylene.

\- Está bien.- Dijo runo levantándose y julie también cambiando de asiento.-

\- Bien, runo gira la botella.- Dijo baron

\- De acuerdo.- Runo empezó girar de nuevo la botella, segundos paro y le toco a dan con mylene.-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la otra limosina.

\- Y así fue como conocí a ren y ace.-Decía marucho.-

\- Vaya que historia.- Dijo joe.-

\- Ahora que tema hablamos.- Dijo ren.

\- Alguien le gusta los perros.- Pregunto ace curioso

\- Mira le gusta los perros.- Grito fabia.-

\- Q-que.- Dijo mira sorprendida.-

\- En serio, que tipo de raza te gusta, mira.- Dijo ace.

\- A-ami, p-pues… Lo que a ti te guste ami me gusta.- Ace se quedó un poco confundido.- E-tto! Q-q-quiero decir lo que sean bonitos jeje.-

\- Jaja está bien.-

\- Yo prefiero los buldogs.- Dijo ren.-

\- Chico rudo.- Dijo fabia un poco sonrojada.-

\- No, a mí me gustan mucho, tenía uno éramos buenos amigos, pero tenía una enfermedad y murió.-

\- Que mal, lo siento ren.-

\- Tranquila.- Sonrió y está se sonrojo completo.-

\- Yo tengo un gato negro.- Dijo joe.-

\- Apoco la maldición no te llega.- Dijo chan burlona.-

\- Jaja no, me gusta los gatos negros, son muy especial para mí.-

\- Y si fuera blanco sería un albino.- Dijo ace.-

\- O si fueras un gato marrón eres moreno.- Dijo ren.

\- Como ren.- se burló, todos se rieron.-

\- Jaja racista.- Dijo chan riéndose.-

\- Ya verás ace.- Dijo ren.-

\- Es broma amigo.- Dijo ace tratando de parar de la risa.-

* * *

Mientras que ellos reían, en la otra limosina barón explico su juego de Cambia de lugar. Alice y myelene estaban en la izquierda y runo y shun en la derecha al frente, dan estaba en el medio a lado de julie y de barón Ahora era turno de dan en girar la botella, y cayo de julie a alice.

\- Vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí.- Dijo julie con sonrisa maléfica.-

\- _''Creo que esto no será bueno''_.- Pensó shun.-

\- Sigues julie.- Dijo runo.

\- Alice.- Llamó julie.- Te cambio de puesto con… Runo.-

\- _'' Q-queee''_.- Grito por dentro Alice.

- _'' ¡Ehh!''_ \- Pensó nervioso shun.-

\- Ok.- Dijo runo levantándose.-

\- ¡E-espera!- Dijo alice.-

\- ¿Que pasa?-

\- Ahm….N-nada jaja.- Se levantó de su puesto, ambas cambiaron de lugar, de pronto la limosina paro en un instante como si fuera un choque de auto, cayendo a alice delante de shun, el pelinegro la sostuvo.- L-lo siento.- Se disculpó mientras lo miraba a los ojos sonrojada.

\- N-no te p-preocupes.- tartamudeo el pelinegro, alice se levantó y se puso a lado de shun, se quedaron en silenció.- Y-ya llegamos?-

\- No aun no, estamos en un tráfico grande, tardaremos.- Dijo mylene

\- Yo me aburrí del juego.- Dijo julie fingiendo.-

\- Si, yo también.- Dijo runo.

\- Muy bien, descasemos.- Dijo barón.-

\- _'N-no''._ Pensó alice.- '' _No quiero quedarme así, que diría fabia delante de esto''_.-

* * *

El tráfico iba hacer algo largo, y tardarían en llegar al Hotel, en la otra limosina.

\- Parece que tendremos que esperar.- Dijo marucho viendo en la ventana.-

\- Ouh.- Dijo chan.-

\- Tranquila chan, shun no se irá.- Dijo joe burlón.-

\- Ni que estuviera lejos de ti.- Dijo fabia.-

\- Que graciosos, shun-kun y yo siempre fuimos mejores amigos.- Dijo chan.-

\- Tan especial fue para ti.-

\- Claro que lo es.-

 _Flash Back_

 _En la pradera de china un ambiente del cielo agradable purpura clara, estaban dos niños corriendo y una niña de cabello negro de dos coletas y un niño pelo negro moreno ojos ámbar jugaban a las tocadas._

 _\- No me vas a atrapar.- Decía la niña mientras corría._

 _\- Te voy a alcanzar.- Decía el niño de ojos ámbar alcanzándola.- ¡Te toque!-_

 _\- No es justo.-_

 _\- Ahora alcánzame.- Corrió de vuelta_

 _\- Te voy a atrapar.- Lo persiguió, de pronto se topó con una roca pequeña y cayó al suelo.- ¡Auch!_

 _\- Está bien, chan.- Corrió hasta ella_

 _\- Si…Auch.- Se tapó su rodilla.-_

 _\- Déjame verlo.- Chan quito sus manos, shun vio la diminuta herida de chan.- No es nada. Con esto te curarás.- Le pego una curita en la rodilla de chan.- Ya está mejor.-_

 _\- Oh…Gracias shun-kun.-_

 _\- No quiero que te pase nada.- Sonrió._

 _Fin de Flash Back._

\- Chan… Chan… ¡Chaaan!- Grito fabia.-

\- Q-que!?-

\- Por fin reaccionas.-

\- ¿De que hablaban? –

\- De que shun huyó de ti.- Se burló Ace.

\- ¡Quee! –

\- Jaja es broma.- Se rio y chan le dio un golpe.-

\- ¡Consiguiente una novia! –

\- Ya tengo.-

\- Tienes novia…- Dijo mira triste.-

\- No, es broma.- Volvió reír y mira le dio con una bandejaso en la cabeza.-

\- Uy lo siento.- Fingió su disculpa y tiro la bandeja en el suelo.-

\- ¿Te dolió? – Pregunto ren.-

\- Noo.- Dijo sarcástico.-

\- Ah que bueno, mira le puede dar más duro.-

\- No no no no!- Todos se rieron.

* * *

El tráfico comenzó avanzar, faltaba tres horas para llegar. Horas pasaron y el cielo estaba anaranjado como el cabello de mira, llegaron al hotel era grande con tres edificios moderno y lujoso con cinco estrellas amarillas brillando. La segunda limosina acaba de llegar.

\- Wow que lujoso se ve el hotel.- Dijo julie.- Debí traer una ropa más elegante.-

\- A decir verdad, tienes razón.- Dijo runo.-

\- Oigan, no veo a marucho.- Dijo dan mirando los lados.-

\- Creí que llegaría primero.-

\- A lo mejor el trafico lo separo.- Dijo Alice.-

En eso llega la primera limosina, salieron el resto.

\- Chicos.- Grito marucho.- Llegaron primero.-

\- Los esperábamos.- Dijo dan.-

\- ¡Shun-kun! – Grito desesperada la pelinegra corriendo hacía el pelinegro.-

\- Chan…- Dijo shun.-

\- Te extrañe! Porque te separaste de mí.-

\- Pero…Si tú estabas delante de mí?.-

\- Cof!cofcof! Porque seguimos esperando aquí.- Dijo julie.-

\- Si, ya entremos, vengan.- Dijo marucho caminando hacía a la entrada, los demás lo siguieron.

Continuará...

.

.

.

.

Avance

 _\- Alice, no estés triste.- Dijo fabia.-_

 _\- Q-que no… No lo estoy.-_

 _\- Que pasa.- Dijo runo confundida.-_

 _\- Ah nada nada.-_

 _\- Lo que pasa es que Alice está enamorada de shun.- Dijo fabia.-_

 _\- ¡En serio! –_

 _\- No! Fabia…-_

 _\- Lo siento.- Se tapó la boca._


	15. El hotel

Part 15.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Adentro del hotel era más elegante y brillante, piso brillosa, paredes color beige muy elegante. El lugar estaba lleno de personas elegantes, otros vestidos de hawaiano. Los muchachos estaban parado mirando e impresionados.

\- Vengan ya instale una habitación para todos.-

Los demás siguieron a marucho como su guía cada paso. Subieron al ascensor de cristal que se podía ver la piscina, restaurantes, clubs y la playa que también era parte del hotel, el ascensor paro y se abrió, marucho abrió la puerta de la habitación, trescientos cuatro (304) la habitación que marucho apartó era grande y elegante, sofá muy grande con una mesita cristal mediana con unas flores blancas, a lado izquierdo estaba la cocina, el lado derecho otra sala con una ventana grande con unas cortinas blancas y una mesa grande, a lado de ella se centraba las habitaciones, cuatros habitaciones, un baño de mujeres y un baño de hombres y los dos habitaciones una para las mujeres y otros para los hombres.

\- Que les parece, amigos.- Pregunto marucho.-

\- Increíble.- Dijeron todos.

\- Que bueno que le gustaran.-

\- Bueno llego la hora a divertirse.- Dijo dan entusiasmado.

\- Yo iré a empacar.- Dijo fabia.

\- Yo también.- Dijo alice.

\- Iremos a empacar primero.- Dijo mira.-

Las chicas fueron a la habitación a empacar al igual que los hombres, en la habitación de chicas era grande de siete cama.

\- Está habitación es muy grande… Y elegante!- Dijo julie.

\- Si, es muy bonito. Yo quiero la ventana.- Dijo Alice lazándose en la cama.-

\- Oh yo quería esa, me ganaste.- Dijo runo.-

\- Oops jeje.-

\- Yo estaré alado de Alice.- Dijo fabia.-

\- Bien, estaré a lado de ti.- Dijo runo.-

\- Buscaré a shun-kun, quiero pasear con él en la playa. - Decía chan saliendo de la habitación, Alice de nuevo se entristeció.

\- Alice, no estés triste.- Dijo fabia.-

\- Q-que no… No lo estoy.-

\- Que pasa.- Dijo runo confundida.-

\- Ah nada nada.-

\- Lo que pasa es que Alice está enamorada de shun.- Dijo fabia.-

\- ¡En serio! – Se sorprendió.

\- No! Fabia…-

\- Lo siento.- Se tapó la boca.

\- Sabía que estaba enamorada de él, digo, era obvio.- Dijo mira.-

\- Si claro, como tú sientes amor por Acee…- Dijo fabia picara.-

\- Q-quee! Eso no es cierto.- Se sonrojo.-

\- Ay vamos, se que lo sientes, ya lo vi.-

\- Yo también te vi con Ren, estas enamorada de él.-

\- Bueno…- Se sonrojo.

\- ¡Ja!

\- Tengo muchos trabajos de amor que hacer.- Dijo julie.

\- Oh claro que no , julie.- Dijeron todas

\- Ay por favor.-

\- Bueno, bueno supongo que todas confesamos nuestro amor.- Dijo fabia.

\- Sí, bueno… Mejor vamos a la piscina. Quiero refrescarme.- Dijo runo

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Alice.

* * *

En la habitaciones de chicos.

\- ¡Woooh ya espero ir a nadar!- Dijo dan entusiasmado.

\- Dan, pareces un niño.- Dijo joe.- Barón ¿Por qué pantalones rosados?

\- Mi madre me envió el pantalón equivocado.- Dijo barón

\- Tu madre envió el correcto.- Dijo Ace chistoso.

\- Combina con su cabello.- Dijo Dan, ambos se rieron.

\- Ya basta, me arrepentiré ir a la piscina.- Dijo el pelirosado avergonzado

\- Usa el mío barón, traje otro.- Dijo joe dándole su pantalón color negro.

\- Gracia amigo.-

\- Aaww.- Dijeron dan y ace.

\- Parecen unos niños, sobre todo de ti ace.- Dijo ren.

\- ¿Celoso? – Dijo chistoso el peli verde.-

\- No soy gay.-

\- Y yo no te pregunte que si lo eras.-

\- Al menos no fui golpeado por una bandeja.-

\- Quien fue golpeado por una bandeja.- Dijo dan curioso para después reírse.

\- Ace.-

\- De parte de mira.- Dijo joe.

\- Mejor vamos a la piscina.- Dijo ace saliendo del habitación.

Después de unas conversaciones y bromas de los muchachos, shun estaba paseando afuera en la piscina y despejando su mente, pero duro menos su paz al escuchar los gritos de la china.

\- Shun-kun! – Dijo chan corriendo hacia al él.

\- Chan…- Dijo shun volteándose

\- Vamos a pasear juntos.-

\- Si…No.-

\- ¿Por qué no? –

\- Que no te cansa de estar conmigo.-

\- Pero yo solo quiero estar junto a ti, shun-kun.-

\- Shun ¿en dónde estabas?- Pregunto dan acercándose.

\- ¿No nadaras? – dijo marucho

\- Después.- Dijo shun.-

\- Vas estar todo el día con tu novia.- Dijo dan

\- No.- Negó

\- Si.- Afirmo chan.- Vamos shuni-kuun.- Le jalaba los brazos del pelinegro

\- Chan no me jales, te eh dicho que….No…-

\- ¿Por qué shun-kun? Shun….¡Shun!-

Shun y los demás voltearon y quedaron asombrados viendo a las chicas con bikinis, mira llevaban un bikini blanco, ace quedo con los ojos abierto, julie llevaba un bikini rosado crema, fabia llevaba un bikini azul marino que con flores amarillo que combinaba sus ojos, ren estaba completamente sonrojado, runo llevaba un bikini celeste, tenía el cabello suelto, dan quedo con la boca abierta y Alice llevaba un bikini blanco con rayas negras, flores celeste y una flor rosa en su pelo, shun quedo asombrado y sonrojado, las chicas se acercaron.

\- Hola chicos.- Dijo runo.- ¿Vamos a nadar? -

\- C-claro.- Tartamudeó dan.-

\- Que esperan, vamos.- Dijo fabia.

\- Oigan ¿Mylene?- Pregunto julie volteando los lados.

\- Estaba con nosotras.- Dijo mira.- Mira está allá escondida.- Señalo.

\- Yo iré.- Dijo julie caminando hacía mylene escondida de las palmeras.- Bu.

\- ¡Ah!- Grito mylene.

\- ¿De qué te escondes?-

\- Este, bikini se ve demasiado.- Dijo mylene cubriéndose. Mylene llevaba el bikini partes cubiertas de color morado.

\- Combina en ti, no te quejes.- La jalo en los brazos.- Vamos sal.

\- No no, no quiero salir nadar con este bikini julie.-

\- Yo si quiero, ¡sal de ahí!- La jalo fuerte saliendo de sus escondiste, los demás voltearon, los chicos le salieron sangre nasal en la nariz, shun se cubrió la cara, las chicas quedaron con pequeña envidia del cuerpo de mylene tan desarrollado.

\- Diablos.- Maldijo Alice.

\- Odio ser plana.- Dijo runo envidiada.

\- Que envidia mylene.- Dijo fabia.

\- Son más grandes que las mías.- Dijo mira tocando sus pechos.

\- Chica con grasas.- Dijo chan.

\- Lo tienes mejor que yo.- Dijo julie mirando el cuerpo de mylene de arriba abajo.

\- E-eso no es cierto.- Se cubrió.

* * *

Después de tanta sensualidad, los chicos nadaban y otros jugaban con una pelota de voleibol, las chicas estaban relajadas en la silla de cama, shun, dan, joe y barón estaban jugando voleibol, pero shun se distraída cada rato mirando Alice, incómodo para ella, se daba cuenta que el pelinegro la estaba mirando.

\- Ahm…Fabia.- Dijo Alice llamando a su amiga.- Iré otro lado.-

\- Está bien, no te pierdas, marucho dijo que estos es como un laberinto.- Dijo fabia.

\- Jeje bien, ya me las arreglaré venir.- Decía mientras se iba.

En la piscina.

\- Shun atrápala.- Dijo Dan lanzando la pelota, el pelinegro volvió distraerse.- Oye shun que pasa, ¿porque estás distraído? -

\- Lo siento.- Se disculpó mientras agarraba la pelota.-

\- ¡Shun-kun! ¿Como me queda? – Dijo Chan en la orilla de la piscina mostrando su bikini rojo.

\- Bonito, que bueno chan.-

\- ¿No te gusta? - Se entristeció.

\- Yo digo que es atractivo.- Dijo Joe.

\- Ahm…Si.- Dijo shun subiendo los hombros.-

\- ¿Vamos a nadar? – Pregunto chan.

\- a tomar una bebida.- Dijo Saliendo de la piscina.- Porque no nadas con joe.- Se largó.

\- ¿Uh?…- Mostró una cara de confusión.

\- ¿Sabes jugar volibol? – Pregunto Joe.

\- Ehm… Si claro.-

\- Atrápala. – Dijo joe lanzándola la pelota, está la sostuvo.

\- ¿Quieres que te la lancé? –

\- Pues obvio.- Rio leve, chan hizo un gesto enojado, lanzó fuerte golpeándolo en la cabeza.- ¡Ay! -

\- Jajaja.- Río barón.

\- Lo tienes. – Dijo dan diciéndole a Ace.

\- Si.- Rio el peliverde.- Esto va a instagram..

\- Oigan, ni se le ocurra subirla.- Dijo joe sobándose del golpe.

\- Piuss lo siento. Llegaste tarde.- Dijo Ace, joe le lanzo la pelota hacía el teléfono del peliverde cayéndolo al agua.- ¡Mi Teléfono! – Grito.

\- Disculpa Ace. – Dijo joe ocultando su risa.

* * *

En otra parte del hotel, Alice estaba sentada en un mesón de bebidas, tomando una limonada, en eso llega shun sentándose a lado de la castaña, Alice volteo sorprendida.

\- Eh…Hola. – Dijo Alice tratando de no mirarlo. - ¿Pasa algo? –

\- Vine a tomar una bebida, nada más. –

\- De acuerdo. . . – Ambos se quedaron en silenció en segundos.

\- ¿El día está muy bien ¿no? -

\- Si, muy bien. . . – Alice volteo la cara.

\- Si…. Julie me dijo que mandaste al demonio a klaus.-

\- Oh, si… -

\- ¿Se podría saber cuál es? –

\- Klaus, me declaro y le dije que en nuestra relación no funcionaría. –

\- Apuesto que le dijiste mujeriego. –

\- Jaja sí. –

\- Porque. –

\- ¿Por qué, qué? –

\- Porque razón lo rechazaste. – Lo miro a los ojos.

\- A-ah… P-porque… Lo era. –

\- ¿Tenías yo la razón porque era tal persona? – Pregunto acercándose.

\- N-no… Porque…. Eh… ¿Eso que tanto te importa? – Frunció el ceño. – Estás con chan.-

\- Solo quiero saber, no eh podido escucharlos cuando...- Se calló.

\- ¿Nos espiabas? –

\- No yo…-

\- Si, si nos espiabas. ¿Quieres saber porque lo rechace? Porque no es la persona quien me enamoré de… - Alice calló su boca volteando la cara.

\- ¿De quién? De qué persona te enamoraste. –

\- Eso no es tu asunto. –

\- Si lo es. –

\- ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que yo hago? – Se molestó.

\- ¡Solo me importa saber de quién es! ¡Dímelo! – La agarró de los hombros.

\- No me toques…- Dijo en voz baja. - ¡No me toques! – Gritó soltando las manos del pelinegro.- No me hables kazami.- Dijo Alice yéndose.

* * *

En la piscina.

\- Aaw esto es tan relajante… - Dijo julie relajada. – Mylene deja de cubrirte.-

\- Lo siento, no me acostumbro. – Dijo mylene cubriéndose de una toalla.

\- ¿Dónde está alice? – Pregunto runo.

\- Esta en alguna parte, dijo que no tardaría. – Dijo fabia.

Con los chicos.

\- Rayos, era el único que tenía. – Dijo Ace secando su celular – Gracia Joe. – Lo miro mal.

\- No quiero que me graben, ni menos mostrárselo a todos. – Dijo joe con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. – Además chan me golpeo muy fuerte. –

\- Te burlaste de mí. – Dijo chan cruzando los brazos molesta.

\- No me burle de ti, eres buenas lanzando un objeto. – Sonrió. –

\- ¿De verdad? – Cambio de expresión. – Pues…Gracia. – Sonrió. – Lo siento por haberte lanzado muy fuerte. – Se disculpó agachando la cabeza.

\- No es nada, solo es un golpe. –

\- Vaya, parejas mezclándose. – Dijo barón burlón.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- ¿Oye que piensas? Yo estoy con shun. – Dijo chan.

\- Si, no mal entiendas. – Dijo joe – Shun tiene suerte de tenerte. – Dijo no tan alegre, se fue a otro lado.

\- Chicos, que hacen aquí todavía, ya va anochecer. – Dijo julie con las demás chicas.

\- ¿Tienes algo planeado hoy? – Dijo dan.

\- Pues hoy organice una cena para todos.- Dijo marucho.

\- Me parece bien.- Dijo Ren.

\- Nosotras nos iremos a cambiarnos. – Dijo Runo.

\- De acuerdo, vayamos chicos. – Dijo Dan y lo demás saliendo de la piscina.

* * *

En el hotel. Todos se arreglaban para la cena especial que organizó marucho para todos. En la habitación de chicas, todas se arreglaban elegantes y bonitos vestidos hawaiano.

\- Mylene esto combinará bien para ti.- Dijo Julie mostrándole un vestido azul con flores celestes.

\- Vaya, gracias julie, pero no puedes comprarme tantas cosas para mí. – Dijo gentil mylene.

\- Pero debes verte bien en la cena, además yo me iba a encargar de vestirte muy bien ¿recuerdas? –

\- As bien. –

\- Además, también les compré a todas. –

\- No era necesario julie, pero gracia. – Dijo mira.

\- Vamos, vamos todas a cambiarse. – Dijo julie.

\- De acuerdo pero basta. – Dijo runo. – Oigan Alice no ha vuelto. –

\- Ahora que lo dices, debería estar aquí. Creo que se perdió. – Dijo fabia, en eso llega alice entrando a la habitación.

\- Hola.- Dijo Alice no tan animada.

\- Alice, en donde estabas. – Dijo fabia. - ¿Qué pasa? –

\- No es… Nada. – Se sentó en la cama.

\- ¿Segura? –

\- Sí. ¿Dónde irán todas? – Pregunto viéndolas con vestidos.

\- Marucho nos organizó una cena para todos nosotros.- Dijo mylene.

\- ¿Así? –

\- Si, y tengo un bonito para ti Alice. – Dijo julie.

\- Creo que no iré. – Volteo la mirada.

\- ¿Estás bien alice? – Dijo runo.

\- Si, solo que no tengo ganas de salir. Me quedaré aquí. –

\- Vamos alice, no viniste aquí para desanimarte.- Dijo mira.

\- Lo sé pero…-

\- hazlo por marucho. – Dijo fabia.

\- Jum…. Bien. – Medio sonrió. – Bien iré. – Se reanimo.

\- Que bien.- Se alegró julie. – Vayamos al baño. – La jalo de los brazos.

\- E-espera… - Dijo alice siendo forzaba por julie hasta el baño.

\- Ahora no soy yo. – Dijo mylene.

\- Jajá.- Rieron mira y fabia.

Continuara. . .


	16. Heridas

Part. 16.- Discusión

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Anteriormente, marucho invito a todos sus amigos al Hotel Hawaiano en las vacaciones de verano, después de una increíble y divertidos momentos de felicidad de los chicos, alice y shun tuvieron una pequeña discusión en la mesa de bebidas, esto hizo que alice dejará de hablar con shun. El pequeño marucho organizó una cena de amistad con todos sus amigos en el restaurante del hotel, los chicos y las chicas se arreglaban para vestirse. En la habitación de las chicas, todas estaban casi listas, Mira llevaba un vestido naranja hasta las rodillas con tiras cortas blancas, se recogió el pelo, usó unas sandalias blancas y tenía en su cuello un collar de una pluma blanca. Julie uso un vestido mangas cortas color blanco, aretes rosados, unos tacones blancos, se recogió el cabello de lado. Fabia usó un vestido azul marino con adornos de animales del vestido, se lizo el pelo y uso aretes amarillos con un collar del mismo de color, pies uso una sandalias color miel. Mylene vestido azul con flores celestes con y unos aretes del mismo color del vestido y unas sandalias celeste. Chan usó una yukata rojo carmesí y rayas negras, con unos aretes negros, se hizo un peinado chino con unos palillos. Runo usó un vestido color azul mezclado con verde mar, se soltó el cabello, uso unos aretes color verde y unas botas tamaño pequeño color blanco y alice usó un vestido negro, tiras color blanco, se lizo el cabello, usó unos aretes blanco con un collar plateado formada una A y unas sandalias negras.

En la habitación de los chicos, los muchachos estaban también casi listos, solo faltaba un poco de aroma masculino. Ren usó una camisa blanca mangas cortas, con un pantalón gris y zapato negro. Ace uso una chaqueta mangas larga hasta la muñeca color morado oscuro, con un pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos grises, joe se puso una camisa marrón claro, con un pantalón blanco y zapatos grises, marucho usó una camisa azul con unos pantalones azul marino oscuros y zapatos color blancos, dan usó una chaqueta roja con una camisa negra, pantalón negro y zapatos rojo y shun usó una chaqueta de cuero color negra y rayas verdes, camisa gris, pantalón blanco y zapatos negros.

Una hora después llegaron, entra todos al restaurante, el lugar se veía elegante y hawaiano, había pocas personas platicando, parejas en citas etc. Marucho se acerca al camarero.

\- Hola, mesa para Catorce. – Dijo marucho.

\- ¿C-catorce? – Dijo el camarero mirando a las catorce personas de atrás. – Bueno… Traeremos una mesa más grande y más silla ¿le parece? –

\- Si está bien, esperaremos. – Volvió atrás con los chicos.

\- Todas se vistieron del mismo color de su cabello. – Dijo dan burlándose.

\- ¿Te hace falta un antorcha para encender tu chaqueta, dan? – Dijo Chan ofendiéndole.

\- Eso no me ofende China–

\- Chicos, no peleen, no sean como alice y shun. – Dijo mira.

\- ¿¡Nosotros!? – Dijeron Alice y shun, se miraron a la cara y después se voltearon.

\- Otra vez son ellos. – Dijo runo con una agüita en la cabeza.

\- Listo, la mesa de catorce personas está listo.- Dijo el camarero. – Siéguenme por aquí.

Todos caminaron hacía la mesa grande de catorce sillas, la chicas se sentaron de frente y los chicos frente de ellas, pero chan se sentó a lado del pelinegro mientras lo abrazaba, Alice sintió pequeños celos dentro, volteó la cara tratando no enojarse, fabia estaba a lado de ella mirándola.

\- Alice, no dejes que te afecte en esto. – Susurró la peli azul.

\- Perdón fabia, no puedo controlarlos. – Susurró la castaña. – Pero hay algo en que no te eh contado.

\- ¿Qué es? –

\- Eh… -

\- Desean algo de…. ¿Ordenar? – Dijo un camarero viéndolos a todos en la mesa.

\- Que prefieren chicos. – Dijo marucho.

\- Después te diré. – Dijo Alice mirando el cartelero de comida.

Todos empezaron ordenar comidas, excepto dan prefirió elegir tres platos junto con el postre. Una hora después que todos terminaron de cenar, llega el plato de postre de pastel de cada sabor de preferidos de los demás.

\- Esto está rico. – Dijo mira.

\- Ni que lo digas. – Dijo dan devorando el pobre pastel de vainilla.

\- Dan, come decente. – Dijo runo.

\- Déjalo runo. – Dijo joe sonriendo leve.

\- Que cerdo. – Dijo chan.

\- ¿Tiene algún problema china? – Dijo dan con la boca llena. – Yo comeré como prefiera.

\- ¿Hasta de perro? – Dijo ace empezando la gracia.

\- No yo… Olvídenlo. – Dijo el castaño volviendo a comer normal.

\- Ren, de que sabor es de tu pastel. – Dijo fabia.

\- Menta. – Respondió el peli blanco.

\- Es tu sabor favorito. –

\- Jeje sí. – Sonrió, la peli azul se sonrojo.

\- Ujum. – Mira la miro.

\- ¿Q-que? – Dijo la peli azul volteando la cara sonrojada.

\- Es muy blanco tu menta de pastel. – Dijo ace.

\- Quiere dejar tu racismo.- Se molestó ren. – Es muy negro tu pastel ¿verdad? – Se burló.

\- Oye, el mío es de chocolate… - Se detuvo viendo su postre.

\- Nunca dejas de molestar a tu amigo, eres igual a dan, siempre haciendo enojar a kazami. – Dijo mira.

\- Es porque nunca deja de ser tan aburrido. – Dijo dan.

\- Yo soy como soy, dan. – Dijo shun. – Puedo demolerte a golpes.-

\- Vaya se nota que son mejores amigos. – Dijo baron.- Tu shun te eh visto en el colegio tantas chicas alrededor de ti, eres muy popular. –

\- Gracia por el cumplido baron, pero no me interesa ser popular, la mujeres son una molestia. – Dijo mirando alice.

\- Por otro lado, los hombres son insoportable. – Dijo alice viendo al pelinegro.

\- Amargadas. –

\- Mira quien habla. –

\- Me estoy defendiendo de tus fanfarronadas. –

\- ¿Mis fanfarronadas? Siempre eres molesto y aburrido. –

\- Eso no es tu problema, yo hago lo se me antoje. Siempre hace una molestia… -

\- ¡Sabes que! – Le grito levantándose del asiento. - …Si tanto te molesto, mejor nos olvidamos...– Salió del restaurante.

\- Gracias shun. – Dijo fabia levantándose del asiento. – Alice espera. – La siguió.

\- Que bien, ahora no tienes oportunidad. – Dijo julie también levantándose. – Lo arruinaste.

\- ¿Qué oportunidad habla? – Dijo chan. – Shun ¿de qué hablan? -

\- ¡Chan! – Le grito ya harto. - ¿Quieres saber? la razón es que no quiero estar con nadie, tú y yo no podemos estar juntos, no me gustas, no quiero casarme contigo y nunca lo haré. –

\- ¡Nuestra relación nunca fue real! ¿Verdad? – Se enojó – Tú me importabas tanto, shun…Pero creo que le importa alguien más. - La pelinegra se entristeció por completo yéndose del lugar.

\- Ashh me largó. – Dijo el pelinegro también yéndose.

\- Espera shun. – Dijo Dan siguiéndolo.

\- Que desastre. – Dijo runo sin ánimos.

\- Lamentamos arruinar la cena, marucho. – Dijo mira.

\- Está bien, pasa todo el tiempo con Ren y Ace. – Medio sonrió el pequeño.

\- ¿Uh? – Reaccionaron ren y ace.

\- ¿Alguien en esta mesa sabe lo que pasa? – Dijo joe confundido.

\- Les contaré. – Dijo mylene.

* * *

Afuera del restaurante.

\- ¡Es un todo, tonto! – Decía en voz baja la castaña en lágrimas.

\- Alice espera. – Dijo fabia corriendo hacía la castaña.

\- …N-no puedo. – Comenzó a llorar. – Ya no puedo decirle lo que siento. –

\- Shun es idiota, no sabe lo que dice. –

\- Siempre fui una molestia. –

\- No Alice no lo eres. – La abrazó. – Tú jamás fuiste una molestia para mí. -

\- Gracias fabia.- La correspondió parando de llorar.-

\- Yo sé que en el fondo te quiere, solo que no lo admite. -

\- … Hay algo que no te eh contado. -

\- ¿Qué cosa? –

\- Está tarde, él y yo nos hablamos. –

\- ¿En serió? – Se alegró.

\- Quería saber de quién estaba enamorada. No quería que supiera, me forzó decirlo. –

\- Ahora entiendo lo de hace rato. -

\- Sí. – Volteo la cara. - ¿Es chan? – miro a chan caminando hacía la entrada del hotel.

\- Si lo es. – Dijo confundida la peli azul. – Parece que está triste. –

\- No puedo entrar, si llego al hotel me hará preguntas. – Pensó un poco alice. – Iré un club cerca, llegaré cuando todos estén dormidos, no le cuentes a nadie. – Dijo yéndose.

* * *

En otro lado del hotel.

\- Shun Aguarda. – Dijo dan.

\- Dan, no me sigas. – Dijo shun sin parar de caminar.

\- Te seguiré a donde llegues. – Dijo el castaño, esté se detuvo. - ¿Qué rayos te sucede a ti? Porque actúas tan extraño. –

\- ¿Extraño yo? –

\- Shun te conozco muy bien ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo tranquilo.

El pelinegro suspiro hondo. - … Bien… Me gusta Alice. – Se sonrojo.

\- ¡Quee! - Dan quedó asombrado. –

\- Julie también se impresionó. –

\- ¿Espera? Julie lo sabe. –

\- Le dije que no le dijera a nadie, sobre todo con alice. –

\- Ya veo. – Puso cara picara.

\- O-oye esto es en serio. – Volteo la cara.

\- Entiendo, entiendo no le diré Alice. Pero que le dirás, está re-enojada contigo ya no desea verte en pintura amigo. –

-Creo que tienes razón, fui demasiado egoísta, estaba harto de tantas mentiras y secretos… no sé cómo disculparme con ella. – Se arrepintió.

* * *

En el restaurante.

\- Ahora entiendo lo de hace rato. – Dijo Joe.

\- Si, cobra sentido. – Dijo Ace.

\- Pero ¿no creen que shun fue demasiado duro con alice? – Dijo marucho.

\- Si, ahora ya no tiene como disculparse. – Dijo runo.

\- Ni oportunidad. – Dijo mira.

\- Hay algo que tampoco no le eh dicho a todos. – Dijo Julie.

\- ¿Cuál es julie? – Pregunto runo curiosa.

\- Cuando todos estábamos en el restaurante de runo, shun me confesó que le gusta alice, me pidió que guardará su secreto… Quería intentar de arreglar todo este asunto de amistad hacía ella. –

\- Ya veo. – Dijo runo.

\- Así que por esto, fingió ser novio de chan para darle celos alice. – Dijo mylene.

\- Si algo así. – Dijo la peli blanca.

\- Ahora chan también está destrozada. – Dijo marucho.

* * *

En otra parte en un club hawaiano para todos los turistas del hotel, con luces de neon y música con mucho ritmo, personas bailando y divirtiéndose en la fiesta, la castaña camino al mesón de bebidas de alcohol y bebidas refrescante, se sentó en la silla y intento de quitar su molestia lo sucedido de la cena.

\- ¿Le sirvo algo? – Dijo mesero.

\- Una malteada, por favor. – Dijo alice.

El mesero le dio una malteada de lata. – Aquí tienes. – Se lo entregó.

\- Gracias. – Abrió la lata. Un chico peli blanco de ojos azules miraba la castaña sola en el aquel asiento de bebidas, Alice sintió la presencia que la miraban, volteo la cara y miro el peli blanco de dos asientos vacíos adelante del él, el peli blanco se acercó.

\- Hola ¿Por qué tan sola, señorita? – Pregunto el peli blanco sentándose a lado de ella.

\- … Solo, me distraía. – Dijo Alice volteando a otro lado.

\- Me llamo Anubias. – Se presentó.

\- Soy Alice Gehabich. – Se presentó la castaña sin ánimos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? No pareces divirtiéndote por aquí. –

\- Ahm… No en realidad, no sé porque vine. –

\- Quieres salir, así podemos conocernos. –

\- Esté…. –

\- No soy un acosador jeje, créeme, vine aquí con mis amigos. –

\- Está… bien. –

Los dos salieron del club a pasear durante toda la noche del hotel, una horas después, eran las diez y veinte seis de la noche y casi todos los turista del hotel estaban durmiendo, algunos estaban algunas parejas platicando, caminando etc. Alice y Anubias estaban platicando y paseando toda la noche, después de conocerse se llevaban bien como amigos y hermanos, platicaban cosas en común y otros disgustos en la conversación, la castaña contaba la cena que también olvidó que lo organizó el pequeño rubio, se sintió un poco mal de haberlo arruinado durante la discusión del pelinegro, anubias escuchaba a alice toda la historia del día y de la cena.

\- Así que por todo esto, te fuiste al club. – Dijo el peli blanco.

\- Si… Así es. – Dijo Alice.

-¿Lo amas? – Pregunto serio.

\- … Si… - Agacho la cabeza. –

\- ¿Y él te amara a ti? –

\- No estoy segura… -

Alice Pov.

Agache mi cabeza lo apenada y triste que sentía en mi interior, anubias me volvió a preguntarme si en realidad shun me amaba tanto como yo lo amo a él, le dije que no estaba segura traté de quitar mi tristeza y mi dolor que sentía, para que anubias no se diera cuenta mis sentimientos débiles que llevaba. Amablemente me acompañó al hotel, anubias también se quedaba en el hotel, caminé hasta el ascensor por mi cuenta después volví a caminar llegando la puerta de la habitación abriéndola, todo el cuarto estaba oscuro, al parecer todos estaban durmiendo, por suerte.

Unos segundo mi barriga sonó de repente, sentía hambre o tal vez mi barriga lo necesitaba antes de dormir, camine hacía la cocina a buscar que alimentar a mi estómago, abrí el refrigerador y solo estaba un jugo de naranja natural, lo tome y después busque un vaso para servírmela, de pronto miro confundida en el mesón un plato de galletas con una carta en mi nombre, camine hacia ella tome la carta escrita y empecé leerla

 _Alice, No te sientas mal por la cena, marucho_

 _Lo entendió, si te sientes mejor toma alguna_

 _Algunas galletas._

 _Fabia._

Nadie Pov.

Después que Alice leyera la carta que dejo fabia junto con el pequeño plato de galletas, dejo la carta en el mesón, tomo una galleta y comió un trozo junto con el jugo de naranja. Unos segundos después alice escucho unos ruidos de alguien saliendo del baño o de alguna de las dos habitaciones, alice dejo el trozo de galleta y el jugo de naranja en el mesón, voltio y miro al pelinegro al frente de ella, estaba sin camisa solo con un pantalón gris oscuro, tenía el cabello mojado, estaba recién duchado en el baño de los chicos que estaba frente de la cocina, estaban mirándose unos segundos y con un profundo silenció de la sala hasta la cocina sin ningún movimiento. Alice rápidamente se volteó ocultando su cara sonrojada, no quería que shun la viera así ruborizada ni tampoco quería mirarlo, aún estaba adolorida y sentía pequeño rencor después que le había dicho durante la cena. Por otro lado el pelinegro tenía una toalla en el cuello que cubría ambos pectorales, volteo la mirada medio sonrojado pero luego volvió voltear la cara mirando alice que estaba frente de ella, sin hacer ningún ruido, camino lentamente hacía la castaña, estirando un brazo agarrando las dos cálida manos de la castaña volteándola haciendo mirándolo cerca frente a frente. Alice estaba muy cerca del pelinegro sentía como su corazón palpitaba demasiado y ruborizada completamente su cara, cerro fuerte sus ojos haciendo olvidar su temor amor cerca.

\- Alice mírame… – Decía en voz baja el pelinegro.

– D-déjame. No quiero verte.-Dijo alice entrando la habitación de chicas, se quedó la puerta inmóvil.

.

.

Continuara…


	17. ¿Amigo?

Part.-17: ¿Amigo?

* * *

Anteriormente, marucho organizó una cena con sus amigos, pero la cena no duró lo suficientemente. Alice y shun volvieron a su papel del odio, y esto provoco una discusión en la cena. Alice salió del restaurante dolorida, chan supo que el pelinegro ya no quería esta con ella y lo hirió más a la pelinegra también saliendo del restaurante. Julie y mylene comentaron lo que pasaba entre ellos, desde el inicio hasta ahora, dan también supo que shun gustaba de alice, pero ahora ella no quiere hablar frente del pelinegro. Alice conoció un chico llamado Anubias, para ella lo vio como un chico confiable y honesto, anubias hizo una pregunta honesta si Shun la amaba como ella amaba a él, la castaña llegaba en dudas si no llegaba a corresponderle sus sentimientos. Se arrepentiría de tristeza.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, todos estaban desayunados y platicando, nadie quería hablar de tema de lo ocurrido para no provocar un dolo de cabeza al pelinegro que estaba en la mesa, alice todavía estaba durmiendo y chan tampoco estaba en el hotel.

\- Dan, puedes pasarme la salsa. - Dijo fabia.

\- Claro. - Dijo dan.- Ten.- Se lo entregó.

\- Gracias.- Agradeció la peli azul.

\- ¡Es increíble!.- Dijo alterado Ace.- Ahora no puedo llamar. -

\- No me culpes.- Dijo Joe.

\- ¿Entonces a quién?.-

\- Argh ¿no puedes comprar otro? – Dijo fastidiado con el mismo problema.

\- ¿Es en serio? sabes cuánto me cost. - Peli verde Fue el interrumpido.

\- ¡Ace! - Grito marucho harto del tema del su teléfono. - Cálmate. -

\- Bien, de acuerdo. - Dijo con mal humor comiendo mordiendo pedazo de sándwich.

\- ¿Has visto a alice? - Susurro Runo a fabia.

\- Está durmiendo aun, llego anoche. - Susurro la peli azul marino. Volteo al ver al pelinegro, shun solo desayunado si decir nada.- ¿Dónde está Chan lee? - Pregunto.

\- ¿Dónde está chan? creí que desayunaríamos con nosotros.- Pregunto Joe.

\- Salió temprano, quería estar sola. - Respondió mira.

\- Hay está tu repuesta. - Susurro Runo.

\- Ya veo. - Dijo Joe terminando el ultimó bocado y se levantó del asiento. - Voy a buscarla. - Camino hacía la puerta.

\- ¿Seguro? - Pregunto mira.

\- Estaré bien. - Dijo joe saliendo de la habitación.

En eso llega Alice media dormida.

\- Buenos días, alice.- Dijo marucho contento.

\- Buenos... - Corto ya que estaba el pelinegro presente.- Días.-Terminó la frase sentándose a lado de fabia.

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy, alice? - Pregunto runo.

\- Bien, supongo. - Bostezó, luego comió un trozo de sándwich.

\- Oye dan, ¿Quieres jugar tenis? - Dijo baron.

\- Claro.- Acertó dan. - Solo déjame terminar esté bocado.- Trago el sándwich completo.

\- Bien, termine. - Dijo Alice levantándose de la mesa.

\- Tan rápido.- Dijo impresionada runo.

\- ¿A dónde vas Alice? - Pregunto Fabia.

\- Iré... Ah buscar un amigo. - Respondió. - Adiós. - Salió apresurada del hotel.

\- ... - Pensaba el pelinegro.

\- ¿Buscar un amigo? - Pregunto confundida.

\- ¡Bien! vamos a jugar tenis - Dijo contento el castaño.- Shun ¿Quieres jugar tenis? - Pregunto.

\- Ya que. - Dijo shun, los tres salieron del hotel.

\- Hump...- Pensaba julie.

\- ¿Que piensas Julie? - Pregunto mylene.

\- Hay algo raro aquí. -

\- ¿Cómo qué? -

\- Alice tiene un ''amigo'', no se te hace extraño.-

\- Tal vez. -

\- Debemos averiguar ese chico -

\- ¿La quieres espiar? -

\- No la quiero espiar, solo quiero saber quién es. - Agarro la mano de la peli azul. - Ahora regresamos. - Dijo julie avisándoles a los chicos.

\- ¿Dónde irán? - Pregunto mira.

\- Iremos espi.- Mylene iba a responder, pero julie tapó su boca.

\- ¡Iremos un Spa! - Respondió la peli blanca muy rápido.

\- Oh bien, diviértanse. - Dijo mira.

\- Adióos. - Dijo nerviosa mostrando una sonrisa saliendo del hotel.

\- Muy bien... ¿Qué quieren hacer? - Pregunto mira.

\- Estábamos pensando ir al Túnel Acuático. - Dijo Marucho.

\- Dicen que hay algunos peces extraños, sacado de lo más profundidades de los océanos. - Dijo Ren. - Me gustaría investigar. -

\- ¡De verdad! también yo.- Dijo fabia emocionada.

\- ¿En serio? increíble. - Sonrió el moreno, la peli azul se sonrojo leve.

\- Porque no vamos ahora. - Dijo marucho.

\- Si me parece bien. - Dijo mira. - Ahora me cambió.- Se levantó y se fue a la habitación.

\- Iré también. - Dijo ace yéndose a la habitación.

\- ¿No se irán a cambiar, chicas? - Dijo ren recogiendo los platos.

\- Ahora vamos. - Dijo fabia.-

* * *

Afuera del Hotel. Estaba Chan sentada meritando con paciencia, pero no podía concentrarse después de lo que paso en la cena, y esto lo ponía aún más triste y adolorida. Presintió que alguien se le acercaba.

\- Quien quieras que sea, no estoy de humor de hablar.- Dijo chan enojada.

\- Pensé que dirías eso. - Dijo el castaño sentándose a lado de la pelinegra.

\- Que quieres Joe. - Dijo fastidiada.

\- Acompañarte. -

\- No quiero la a compañía de nadie. -

\- ¿Ni siquiera un poco conmigo? - Sonrío leve, chan suspiro separándose unos centímetros.- Está bien. - Sé hizo un silenció largo que se escuchaba las risas de los niños jugando pelota de playa en la piscina. Chan tenía la mirada baja, sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, joe la miraba algo apenado hacía ella, pensaba que su corazón estaba totalmente roto ¿que podría hacer para reparar ese pobre corazón para que sea de antes o al menos ver una sonrisa de ella? debía o quisiera ver ella feliz alguien que si la amará de verdad.

\- ¿Era obvio? - Dijo chan aun con la mirada baja.

\- ¿Eh...? - Se fue su distracción poniendo la atención de la china.

\- ¿Era obvio que shun no me correspondiera? -

\- Bueno... Supe que shun está enamorado de otra persona.-

\- Creo que eso es bastante notado... - Murmuro

\- ¿Notado...? - La escucho decirlo.

\- Si, es obvio que si le importa alguien más... Pero que fingiera ser su novia para darle celos a Alice. No era para que hiriera mis sentimientos...Fui demasiada obsesiva...- Decía salieron unas lágrimas en los ojos chocolates, fue astuta al notar que el pelinegro estaba enamorado de alice y no pudiera corresponderle sus sentimientos, joe sentía decepcionado cuando recordó que shun fue directo con ella y frente de todos.

\- Sabes chan. - Dijo joe con un tono divertido, la pelinegra alzo la mirada, frunció el ceño creyendo que sus sentimientos era un chiste. - Las personas, suelen enamorarse la primera vez, creyendo que son el verdadero amor de su vida. Pero se desilusionan y les duele por dentro. - Volteo mirando a chan con una sonrisa. - Y llega otra persona para reparar ese corazón, volviéndolo enamorarlo.- Chan se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras del castaño. Joe se levantó y alzó la mano. - ¿Porque no vamos dar una vuelta? - Pregunto contento.

Chan lee se quedó quieta viendo a Joe con esa sonrisa de alegría, su corazón estaba comenzando al palpitar, la pelinegra sentía extraña, ya no parecía estar mal humorada, aún tenía las mejillas coloradas, dejándolo todas esas heridas atrás, chan alzó su mano estrechándola la del castaño ayudándola levantar la y luego poniendo esa linda sonrisa de siempre, solo que está joe le pareció bonita de ella.

\- Me gusta esa sonrisa. - Dijo joe alagando la volviéndola sonrojar la aún más.

\- Basta. - Rio leve chan, dándole pequeño golpe en el hombro.

* * *

En otra partes del hotel, alice caminaba mirando todas partes buscando a Anubias, en la noche después que ambos fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones, anubias quería conocer un poco más de alice volverse encontrar en el mismo club. La castaña encontró el club y también estaba Anubias esperándola.

\- Hola. - Saludo alice acercándose. - ¿Llegue tarde? -

\- No, para nada. - Dijo anubias. - También acabé de llegar. -

\- Jeje bien. - Sonrío. - Por cierto ¿dónde vamos? -

\- Bueno te parece si jugamos tenis? está uno muy cerca. -

\- Está bien. - Ambos caminaron yéndose al campo de tenis. Lejos de alice y anubias estaban dos chicas escondidas en un arbusto, julie y mylene, la peli plateada tenía unos Binoculares observándolos.

\- Creo que esto es malo observarlos. - Dijo mylene.

\- Malo que alice esté con otra persona - Dijo julie - Porque se iría con otra persona... Algo me sabe mal. - Dudaba julie.

\- ¿El desayuno sabía mal? - Pregunto mylene confundida.

\- ¡No! Bueno, le falto mantequilla el pan. ¡Pero eso no es el caso! alice está saliendo con otro chico, literalmente. - Dijo desesperada.

\- No los vi agarrándose de las manos. -

\- Debemos seguirlos. –

Ambas empezaron a seguirlos. Mientras en otra parte del hotel, Shun, dan y baron estaban afuera jugando raqueta de tenis, baron y dan jugaban dos contra uno, shun era contra con dos, no le importaba si jugaban como prefieran, era más distraído pero concentrado a la vez, pensaba en la castaña y el '' amigo '' se preguntaba ¿Quién es? Y porque alice lo busca ¿será ese chico quien está enamorado?, la distracción se fue cuando escucho la pelota de tenis volando muy rápido hacía el pelinegro esquivándola.

\- Tengo un punto. – Dijo baron contento.

\- Eso fue demasiado rápido que no lo vi venir. – Dijo el pelinegro un poco impresionado.

\- Vamos a descansar, estoy mareado. – Dijo dan exhausto.

\- Pero si empezamos cinco minutos y ya estás agotado? – Dijo baron.

\- Ese desayuno no me cayó muy bien. – Dijo mareado. – Shun ¿te parece si descansamos? – Pregunto al pelinegro.

\- Por mi está bien.- Respondió shun. Los tres se detuvieron y se sentaron bajo de la sombrilla, dan tomo un pote de agua completo.

\- As….Mucho mejor. – Dijo el castaño refrescado, miro al pelinegro que estaba muy distraído. - ¿Estás pensando en alice, no? -

\- Para ser sincero, sí. – Acepto. – Quiero hablar con ella. –

\- Sabes lo que dijiste ayer, fuiste muy egoísta y sobre todo a la chica que te gusta. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que adoras de alice? – Pregunto.

\- Pues… Es bonita, amigable, gentil y esos ojos que hipnotiza a cualquiera. – Sonrió imaginándola. – Cualquier chico que estuviera con ella, es una suerte. –

\- Entonces aquel chico tiene una gran suerte. – Dijo baron señalando a alice y anubias entrando con unas raquetas.

\- ¿¡Que!? – Se impresionó shun mirando a ambos entrando al campo de tenis, los dos estaban contento y riéndose, el peli blanco estaba toco el hombro de alice como una buena suerte en el juego, shun puso una mirada seria. – _Entonces es el chico que estas enamorada, alice._ – Pensó celoso.

\- ¿Quién será que está con alice? – Pregunto dan.

\- No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré. – Dijo shun serio.

* * *

En el hotel, fabia, runo y mira se arreglaban para el paseo del Túnel Acuático.

\- ¿Esté me quedaría bien? – Pregunto mira mostrando un vestido anaranjado casual.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Devolvió la pregunto runo.

\- Ehm… - Se sonrojo.

\- Es por Ace. – Sonrió picara Fabia.

\- ¡N-no! … Tal vez. – Susurro.

\- Oh. – Rio leve la peli azul claro.

\- ¡B-bueno ya!– Desvió la mirada.

\- Jaja bien. Creo que ese vestido si queda bien. – Dijo fabia.

\- Supongo que si… ¡Me cambiaré! – Dijo emocionada yéndose al baño.

\- Que cosas jaja ¿Ya escogiste un vestido? – Pregunto runo, pero fabia no respondió ya que por un momento estaba perdida en su pensamiento. - ¿Fabia? – La llamo y esta reaccionó.

\- ¿Eh…Que? – Dijo fabia.

\- ¿Estás bien? –

\- Oh si…Solo pienso en Alice. –

\- ¿Sobre lo que pasó ayer? –

\- Si, adivinaste. Me da tristeza que alice esté así – Bajo la mirada.

\- A mí también… - De pronto runo se le vino una idea. - ¡Oye! –

\- ¿Qué pasa? – La miro.

\- Se me ha ocurrió algo. –

\- ¿Así? Cual. –

\- Porque no unimos a Shun y Alice. –

\- ¡Sería una buena idea! … Pero cómo? –

\- Pues, alice está enamorada de shun, y shun de ella. Alice no sabe que shun también ama a alice. Pero qué tal si un empujón ayudaríamos a nuestro emo. –

\- Acaso le dijiste ¿Emo? – Dijo tono de risa.

\- Que le digo ¿Depresivo? –

\- Mejor dejemos el apodo para después. – Rio la peli azul, de pronto llega la peli naranja girando maravillosa fantasía con el vestido puesto –

\- ¿Qué tal? – Se detuvo mostrándose a sí misma. –

\- Encantadora jajá. –

* * *

En el campo de tenis, Anubias invitó a Alice jugar tenis, la castaña un poco sabía las reglas del juego, así que anubias les explico las reglas del juego, era tan fácil como explicar un niño de siete años.

\- Entendiste. – Dijo anubias terminando explicar a la castaña.

\- Si, suena fácil. –Sonrió Alice.

\- Muy bien. Juguemos. – Camino al campo. Ambos se separaron para comenzar a jugar, Alice parecía entusiasmada jugar, quería ser la primera en tirar la pelota.

\- Aquí voy. – Dijo Alice tirando la pelota muy lejos, el peli blanco fijo bien la puntería de la castaña y muy rápido con la raqueta devuelve la pelota veloz, alice sin verlo venir se agacho asustadiza. - ¡Ah! –

\- ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? – Pregunto preocupado.

\- S-si… - Se levantó. – Eres muy rápido. –

\- Practique dos años esté deporte. – Se acercó.

\- Ya veo jeje eres bueno. –

Del otro campo de tenis, el pelinegro miraba como los dos estaba riéndose, estaba celoso y aparte sentía envidiado.

 _-' Que intentas hacer, Alice' –_ Pensó shun.

\- Se notan que se divierten mundo. – Dijo el castaño. Shun bufó – Oye ¿te quedarás aquí sentado viendo como ambos se ''coquetean'' – Dijo entre comillas tratando de darle más celos, shun quería golpearlo para que se callara pero ignoro el comentario de su amigo. –

\- Yo iré a saludarlos. – Dijo baron caminando hacia otro campo. Shun se levantó de inmediato.

\- ¡No, espera! – Dijo el pelinegro, pero baron ya se había adelantado.

\- ¡Hola Alice! – Grito baron saludando a Alice y anubia, ambos voltean y para sorpresa de la castaña, estaba shun con dan.

\- Shun… - Murmuro Alice.

\- ¿Son tus amigos? – Pregunto anubias, alice asintió. – Ya veo. – Volteo a mirarlos.

\- No hay de otra shun. – Dijo el castaño yéndose al otro campo, el pelinegro lo siguió. Mientras un poco cerca del campo, Julie y mylene estaban afuera mirando.

\- Ay baron porque. – Dijo la peli plateada mirando en los binoculares. –

\- Porque no vamos también a saludarlos, también quiero saber quién es. – Dijo mylene.

\- No lo creo, debemos seguir cuando estén solos. – Dijo julie. – De ningún momento te… ¿Mylene? – Miro todo lados, miro al frente y estaba la peli azul caminando hacia donde estaban los demás. - ¡Mylene! – La siguió.

\- Hola todos. – Dijo mylene saludando, los demás voltean.

\- ¿Mylene que haces aquí? – Dijo alice.

\- ¡Mylene! – Grito julie.

\- Julie. – Menciono.

\- Alice!...Hola. – Sonrió.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Vienen a jugar? – Pregunto.

\- Este… -

\- Queríamos conocer a tu amigo. – Sonrió Mylene.

\- O-oh s-sí, que torpe. – Dijo entre risas. El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

\- Chicos quiero preséntales a Anubias. – Dijo señalando.

\- Hola es un gusto. – Dijo el peli blanco.

\- Hola. – Dijeron todos menos shun.

\- Bueno ya que. – Dijo julie. – Yo soy Julie Makimoto, es un placer. – Dijo presentándose coqueta.

\- Jeje de acuerdo, julie. – Dijo el peliblanco.

\- Entonces es el chico quien buscabas? – Dijo julie. – Porque ambos harían una bonita pareja. – Dijo la peli plateada con una mirada picara hacia la castaña sonrojándola, shun se molestó y anubias rio confundido.

\- E-eh n-no. – Dijo entrecortado alice.

\- Que estupidez. – Dijo shun, alice frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Tu eres Shun Kazami? – Dijo el peli blanco adivinando.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Pregunto serio.

\- Alice me contó sobre ti. – Respondió. – Y de muchas cosas. – Detallo la última.

\- ¿Ahora te dedicas hablar de los demás? – Pregunto shun a Alice molesto.

\- Yo no! … - Dijo alice.

\- Esta bien, solo me dijo que eres agradable. – Dijo anubia, el pelinegro sabía que no era verdad.

En eso llegan marucho, ren, fabia, ace, mira y runo.

\- Hola chicos. – Saludo marucho.

\- Y el? – Dijo Mira mirando a Anubias.

\- Él es Anubias, amigo de Alice. – Respondió Julie.

\- Es un placer. – Dijo anubias.

\- ¿No estaban en un Spa? - Pregunto runo.

\- Y-ya salimos. - Dijo entre risas y nervios Julie.

\- ¿Por qué tan arreglados? – Dijo dan.

\- Iremos un paseo en el Túnel Acuático ¿quieren venir? -

\- Porque no. – Dijo entusiasmado. – Anubias quieres venir con nosotros. –

\- Claro, me gustaría. – Respondió peli blanco.

\- Pues andando. – Dijo marucho. Caminaron hacia la salida del campo de tenis.

Shun estaba molesto como alice le había contado de él y de 'cosas' que le había contado, de u otra forma estaba muy molesto y celoso, tenía que arreglar esté asunto con la castaña. Fabia y Runo tenía un plan para que ambos se reconcilien y sean un más que amigos.

Continuara...

* * *

Argh. ;-; Se me está acabando la Imaginación. Estoy en la madrugada ;-;

Bueno pos, dejare este capitulo lleno de intensidad. (?)~

Hay una cosa que querían que supieran en la historia xdd... Alice tiene el cabello Anaranjado igual que mira, pero yo le escribo Castaña para no hacerlos confundirlos a las dos.

También estaba pensando hacer otro Ficticio de Ellos dos que se me ocurrió de repente O seguirla como una segunda con todos de Mayor de edad, para ponerla interesante. :3

Dejen Review uwu


	18. Propuesta

Part.- 19: Propuesta.

* * *

.

.

.

Después que Alice presentara Anubias a sus amigos. Los chicos fueron al Túnel Acuático marucho invitó al peli blanco a acompañarlos, shun estaba molesto después de escuchar que la castaña le había contado cosas ese chico según para el pelinegro que lo veía como un desconocido y según para él, nunca lo había visto.

Llegaron al Túnel Acuático, el sitió estaba llenos de turistas mirando los peces a través de la transparente ventana, todos miraron impresionante peces que estaban atrás de la ventana, había algunos peces extraños tal como adivinó el moreno y eso ayuda para el investigación con la peli azul.

\- Vaya, sí que se ve muy lleno por aquí. – Dijo runo mirando alrededor de personas.

\- Apenas lo abrieron Ayer. – Dijo marucho.

\- Mira ese blobfish que está allá debajo. – Dijo el moreno señalando el pez.

\- Oh eh leído de ese pez que vive en la profundidades del mar en lugares como Australia. – Explico Fabia.

\- Billy. – Dijo la peli plateada llorando dramática.

\- ¿Billy? – Dijo el moreno confundido.- ¿Es su pez? – Pregunto.

\- E-eh no, es que su novio se fue a Australia. – Respondió Fabia entre risas.

\- Ah jaja ya veo. – Dijo el moreno. - Mira también esos peces transparentes. – Señalo a los pequeños peces grupales – Se le llamas Tetra Fantasía, cuando vayan creciendo perderán la transparencia. – Explico Ren. – Así como eses Siluros transparentes pequeñas unidas con sus grupos son… –

\- Son del tamaño de diez centímetros con sus aletas pequeñas dorsales y sus dos largos bigotes de la mandíbula. – Prosiguió fabia impresionando al peli gris. _(No sí la que investigo y se lo puso a la historia x'dd)_ – Se dice que viven más de cinco años, si lo alimentas muy bien. Comen cualquier cosa, hasta como moscas o gusanos, el nombre de estos pequeños peces es kryptopetus bicirrhis – El moreno se quedó impresionado como resumía la oji-esmeralda, fabia se sonrojo como ren la miraba.

– A-ah, lo siento si te interrumpí. –

\- Jaja no en realidad eso fue inteligente de tu parte. – Entre risas miró a los peces.

\- Jamás nos contó que les gustaba los peces. – Susurro la peli plateada hacía a las chicas, entre casi del grupo quedaron boca abierta después de la análisis de la peli azul. Ambos jóvenes se miraron unos segundos.

\- Creo que debemos dejarlos solos. – Habló Mira en voz baja, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los turistas y el gran silenció entre los chicos.

\- Ehm…Nosotros nos adelantaremos. – Dijo Alice.

* * *

Lo demás siguieron caminando dejando a los dos en su momento.

\- Alice, quien es anubias? – Pregunto mira en voz baja.

\- Es…Un amigo. – Respondió la castaña.

\- Nunca lo había visto ¿se encontraron en esté hotel? –

\- ¡S-si, es un viejo amigo.–

\- Ok? –

La peli plateada pensaba dudosa después escuchar a ambas platicando de Anubias. Llegaron al otro lado del túnel donde se veían pocas personas, los chicos se distraían con los peces entre los más grandes hasta los más pequeños.

\- Wow que lindos son. – Dijo la peli naranja.

\- Si lo son. – Cometo el Peliverde. – Ahora que lo pienso, me gusta más los peces. –

\- Bueno hay que tomar un tiempo libre por el mar ¿no? E-es b-bueno a-a veces. –

\- Eh ido con marucho y ren hacía el océano, olvide que era lo hermoso allá abajo. –

\- ¿En serio? ¿Bucearon debajo del mar? –

\- Así es, en la siguiente vacación tomare un día en el mar. –

\- Jaja e-eso es increíble. –

\- Gustaría ir conmigo alguna vez? –

\- ¿Y-yo? …. Ahm…No lo sé, es-té… Claro. – Sonrió ruborizada.

\- Que bien. – Sonrió.

Mientras en el mismo grupo, el pelinegro observaba a Alice y anubias .

\- Dudo que lo sea. – Dijo la peli plateada acercándose al pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué Dudas? – Pregunto el pelinegro mirándola.

\- Dudo que Alice esté con un viejo amigo, ayer estaba triste y hoy esta con alguien. –

\- Será porque no lo conocemos…Pero tampoco me meteré en eso. – Se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Qué? No le dirás lo que sientes por ella. –

\- Julie, ya se quien está enamorada. – Miro a la castaña. – No tiene casó seguir…Además ella me odia por completo. –

\- ¿Qué? No shun, ella esta… - Antes que Julie siguiera, una persona la interrumpió.

\- Julie ¿no? – Dijo el peli blanco acercándose. – Mylene te llama. –

\- Eh… -

\- ¿Interrumpo algo importante? – Pregunto.

\- No…Yo, después hablamos shun. – Dijo julie yéndose.

Después que julie se había ido, llego el silencio, shun lo miraba serio y el peli blanco con una sonrisa de inocencia como cualquier simpático chico conocible, había algo en que el pelinegro seguía sin comprobar de esté chico ¿alice está enamorada de esté chico? O solo eran viejos amigos que podía llegar a ser más pero… Porque le da celos estando cerca del peli blanco.

\- ¿Eres bastante serio? – Pregunto curioso formando una sonrisa arqueando una ceja para arriba.

\- ¿Alice te conto algo más de mí? – Pregunto el pelinegro.

\- ¿Uh…? Pues tal vez. – Respondió – Aunque, una persona como tu fuera tan directo con una chica sensible. –

\- ¿Qué, sensible? No la conoces, chico. –

\- Jajaja. –

\- Que es tan gracioso? – Comenzó molestarse.

\- ¿Qué es gracioso? Eres tu quien no la conoces. – Dejo de reír. – ¿Han salido alguna vez? –Pregunto.

\- No.. –

\- Porque no me sorprendo. – Se dio la vuelta.

\- Espera. – Dijo el pelinegro deteniéndolo. - ¿Alice y tu son algo? – Pregunto curioso.

\- Hump después hablamos, kazami. – Respondió yéndose. Shun no encontró repuesta y aun se quedaba en las dudas.

* * *

En otro lado del Túnel Acuático, fabia y ren paseaban mientras platicaban, amos chicos tenían cosas en común por ejemplos el estudio marino, se la pasaban bien como una cita, la peli azul recordó que sus amigos siguieron adelante para dejándola sola con el moreno, aunque por su pensamiento no se arrepentía ya que confirmo por si misma que empezaba gustarle al moreno, ren se sentía agradable estando con fabia aparte de lo común la veía simpática, divertida y una chica inteligente, el chico no vino de vacaciones a relacionarse con una chica, pero tal vez le haría feliz alguien a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo es que aguantas tanto a Ace? – Pregunto entre risas la peli azul.

\- Es una costumbre de Amos (yiaoi, okno). – Respondió. – Pero es divertido, hacer tantas estupideces es como tenerlo como hermano. –

\- Jaja Ya veo. –

\- Pero sabes algo. –

\- Eh…Que. – Lo miro.

\- Me siento bien conversar contigo. – Dijo sonriéndole, la oji esmeralda se sonrojo.

\- A-ahm…También yo. – Sonrió desviando la mirada ruborizada, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar de pronto. De pronto las mejillas rojas desapareció mostrando un gesto de impresión, el peli gris la miro confundida y volteo la cara donde miraba la peli azul, se acercaban unos amigos reconocibles, la azabache y el castaño ¿juntos?.

\- Eso son, ¿Chan y Joe? – Pregunto la peli todavía mirándolos llegar.

\- Vaya y creo que chan parece contenta. – Dijo ren.

\- Hola, chicos. – Dijo la azabache alegre saludando.

\- Hola chan ¿estás muy bien hoy? – Pregunto fabia.

\- Je si, me siento mejor. – Respondió rascándose la nuca.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás? – Dijo joe.

\- Se encuentran del otro lado del túnel. – Dijo Ren.

\- Ya veo, entonces allá vamos. – Dijo el castaño. - ¿Van a venir? –

\- Sí, claro. – Dijo Fabia.

* * *

Los cuatros comenzaron a caminar, fabia al ver la pelinegra contenta pero también confundida, al parecer joe la había consolada y le pareció bien en hacerlo. Mientras tanto en otro lado del túnel, los chicos ya se habían divertido en el túnel mirando los peces y por costumbre de todos los días del Castaño oji rojo le había rugido el estómago.

\- Ay dan, no me digas ¿tienes hambre? – Adivinó runo.

\- Pues no es mi culpa, es mi estómago me dice que lo necesita. – Dijo Dan cogiendo los hombros.

\- Pues yo también quiero algo de comer. – Dijo el peli rosado.

\- Hay un restaurante muy cerca de aquí. – Dijo el peli blanco.

\- Que les parece si vamos almorzar y luego nos iremos a la piscina. – Dijo marucho.

\- Si estoy de acuerdo. – Dijo Alice.

\- Esta bien. – Dijo runo repitiendo dos veces la frase.

\- ¡Si! Vamos ya me muero de hambre – Dijo el oji rojo.

\- ¡Chicos! – Gritó la peli azul acercándose.

\- Fabia!... ¿Eh? – Dijo alice confundida mirando la china. El pelinegro también miraba confundida ya que chan no lo acosaba todos los días, o como eran todos los días, chan estaba muy normal y sin preocupación no estaba deprimida de lo ocurrido.

\- Ya volvieron tan… Tan pronto. – Dijo la peli blanca susurrando a fabia pícaramente.

\- E-ehm… No pasó nada. – Dijo fabia desviando la mirada ruborizada.

\- Qué está pasando – Pregunto joe.

\- Vamos a un restaurante almorzar. – Respondió Dan. – Anubias dice que hay uno muy cerca del túnel. –

\- Y ¿Quién es anubias? – Pregunto la china.

\- Soy yo. – Respondió el peliblanco. – Es un gusto conocerlos. –

\- Y bien, vamos ya me muero de hambre. – Dijo dan.

\- Dan no te desesperes. – Dijo Runo.

\- Si claro. – Dijo joe.

* * *

Todos salieron e fueron al restaurante que mencionó anubias, mientras que todos almorzaban dan devoraba la comida como siempre, runo como siempre le daba pequeños golpes en la cabeza y le decía que debía comer educadamente y cuando más es un restaurante con muchas personas. Después que todos almorzaron los chicos y chicas se fueron al hotel a cambiarse para ir a la piscina y pasar una divertida tarde y con Anubias también.

Las chicas llevaban el mismo bikini desde que llegaron al igual que los muchachos, pelotas, toallas y bloqueador de sol, etc. Una hora luego, todos estaban en la piscina, julie, mylene y chan estaban descansando en una cama playeras, alice, mira y fabia en la orilla de la piscina, los chicos estaban jugando voleibol, shun, dan, runo y baron contra ace, ren, joe y anubia, marucho era el árbitro que anotaba los puntos.

\- Muy bien..¡comiencen! – Dijo marucho pitando el silbato.

Ace fue el primero en lanzar la pelota hacía la izquierda del otro lado de la cuerda, lanzándolo el castaño devolvió la pelota a la derecha cayéndola al agua flotando.

\- Punto para el equipo de dan. – Dijo marucho.

\- ¡Ja! – Exclamo dan.

\- Bien hecho, dan. – Sonrió la peli azul.

\- Eh… Gracias. – Se ruborizó leve.

\- Muy bien, el equipo de ren saca primero. – Dijo marucho.

\- ¡Vamos Ren! – Dijo fabia dándole ánimos al moreno haciendo que se sonroje.

\- Últimamente te veo muy feliz. – Dijo Alice.

\- Pues… No sé qué decirte. – Se sonrojo. – La verdad es que es muy lindo estando con ren. –

\- Jaja ya veo. – Rio la castaña. – Supongo que ya te gusta. –

\- Si… Es muy agradable, simpático y tenemos tantas cosas en común. – Decía aun mirándolo.

\- Porque no le dices. –

\- ¿D-decirle? … No lo sé, creo que no es el momento ¡Y si no le gusto! – Empezó a exagerar.

\- Jaja pues yo creo que ren también le agradas mucho. –

\- ¿T-tú crees? Bueno, podría intentar salir con ren. –

\- Sé que lo habrá. – Sonrió dándole esperanza a su amiga. Fabia estaba pensando en decirle lo que shun sentía por su amiga, pero eso sería entre ellos, en el momento que ambos se declaren o ayudarlo.

Mientras tanto en la piscina, el equipo de ren estaba anotando dos a tres y en la siguiente lanzada que cayó la pelota al agua fue el equipo de dan, punto para ese equipo, quedaban empatados.

\- ¡Sí! – Dijo alegrosa la peli azul.

\- Muy bien runo. – Sonrió El castaño.

\- Gracias dan. – Se ruborizó.

\- Bien hecho runo, si anotamos otro más, ganaremos. – Dijo baron.

\- Sí. –

En otro lado de la cuerda.

\- Me duele mi brazo. – Dijo ace moviendo el brazo derecho.

\- No creo que podremos ganar, me duele las manos. – Dijo joe.

\- Vamos chicos, una más. – Dijo Ren animarlos, anubias pensaba un poco entre el juego y shun, de pronto se le vino una justa.

\- Tengo una idea. – Dijo Anubias.

\- Así ¿Cuál? – Dijo ace.

\- ¡Oye Shun! – Grito anubias, el pelinegro volteo y se acercó en la cuerda.

\- ¿Qué quieres anubias? – Pregunto.

\- Hacemos una propuesta. -

\- ¿Cuál? –

\- Si nuestro equipo pierde, seremos su esclavo por una semana. – Dijo anubias, el pelinegro lo miro confundido ¿a qué se debía esa propuesta?

\- ¡OYE QUE TE PASA! – Grito ace gesto enojado.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? – Se preguntó ren. Joe estaba en la misma.

\- ¿Por qué le dijo eso a shun? – Dijo confundida alice.

\- No entiendo exactamente tu propuesta. – Dijo el oji ámbar todavía confundido.

\- Verás si tu… Es decir ustedes ganas, haré todas las cosas que prefieras como por ejemplo tu pregunta, la respondería con gusto. Así sabrás también de quien está enamorado de alice ¿no? – Explico anubias, dándole razón al pelinegro.

\- _P-p-porque, anubias._ – Pensó la castaña colorada. El peli negro pensó unos segundos.

\- … De acuerdo. – Acepto. - ¿Y que si perdemos? – Esa pregunta le formó una sonrisa al peli blanco.

\- Te cortarás el cabello. – Esa respuesta no le intereso bastante al pelinegro ya que algunas veces pensaba en cortárselo. Pero si el equipo de ren perdiera, sabría las respuestas y de quien está enamorada alice.

\- De acuerdo, no perderé. –

\- Oye nosotros también debemos córtanos el cabello? – Dijo dan.

\- Sí. – Dijo anubias.

\- ¡Que, no! – Dijo baron asustado.

\- ¡Ay Shun, deja de hacer propuesta con un extraño! – Se molestó Runo.

\- Es mejor que no bajen la guardia. – Dijo el pelinegro.

\- ¡Muy bien Comencemos! – Dijo marucho lanzando la pelota al equipo de ren.

Comenzó el juego y ultima anotación. Joe fue el primero lanzando la pelota de voleibol, baron devolvió la pelota muy fuerte haciéndole un pequeño roce en la mano, ace con la mano izquierdo cerrando los puños devuelve la pelota en donde se dirige a runo, la peli celeste alzo el brazo izquierdo devolviendo la pelota, ren se acerca en la cuerda dando una vuelta y con la mano derecha la devuelve dirigiendo a baron, el peli rosado nada hacía atrás y con ambas manos la devuelve, la pelota estaba a punto de caerse en lado de equipo de dan, pero antes que cayera al agua un movimiento ágil del pelinegro en la mano izquierda la lanza hacía arriba flotando en el aire movimiento vertical, llegando al centro de la cuerda. Anubias y shun se acercan en el centro de la piscina ¿Cuál de los dos tocaran la pelota? …

Continuara. . .

* * *

.

.

.

Gieh, gieh se los deje que con ganas. (? eué  
Me esfuerzo por terminarla, ya llevó un año con está historia (aparte que se me ido unos malditos meses de Internet /3)  
También está historia está puedo en Wattpad, solo búscame como Rushita Sama. :3

Bye, en la siguiente historia. Uvu


	19. Nuevos peinados, otros amigos

Capitulo. – 20: Nuevos peinados, otros amigos.

* * *

Anteriormente Shun aceptó una propuesta que propuso anubias en el Voleibol, en el equipo del pelinegro ganara, iba saber todas las respuesta del peli blanco, pero si perdieran tendría que cortarse el cabello junto también con el quipo aunque el pelinegro no se sorprendía en cortase el cabello, pero tampoco se dejaría ganar con el peli blanco, tenía que ganar pasa saber las respuesta que siempre dudaba. El partido comenzó hace unos minutos y ultima anotación con que, quedaba en que la pelota voleibol estaba en centro de la barra blanca y entre el chico serio y el chico activo estaban muy cerca en cual de ambos tocaría la pelota en la última anotación.

Ambos salta hacía arriba llegando tocar la pelota y de un toque fuerte, la pelota cayó a la derecha rebasando el agua saliendo de la piscina dejando de cruel inesperado de él chico de ojo ámbares sorprendidos, mirando la pelota afuera del agua, eso quiere decir que el equipo del moreno ha ganado, Marucho suena el silbato finalizando el partido.

\- ¡El equipo de Ren Gana! – Dijo el pequeño marucho.

\- ¡Sii! – Dijo alegre el peliverde alzando la mano de victoria.

\- Bien hecho, anubias. – Dijo el moreno.

\- No fue nada. – Dijo el peli blanco. Mientras en la otra barra.

\- Ay no. – Dijo baron desconcertado.

\- ¡Argh! Shun cómo pudiste Fallar. – Se empezó a molestar runo, quería acercase y golpearlo pero lo detuvo el castaño agarrándola por detrás. - ¡Dan Suéltame! –

\- Tranquilízate runo. – Dijo el castaño tratando de calmarla.

\- ¡Como puedo Tranquilizarme, no ves que tenemos que córtanos el cabello gracias a shun! –

\- Lo sé, si no quieres no lo hagas de acuerdo. –

\- Yo diría que sí. – Dijo ace saliendo de la piscina, eso hizo enojar a runo.

\- ¡Grrr! –

\- Ya, ya, ya. – Dan abrazo a runo como si fuera su osa peligrosa, lo cual la calmo haciendo sonrojarla ya que nunca lo había hecho eso desde que fueron novios. - ¿Mejor? –

\- Si… Suéltame. – Dijo aun con la mirada molesta y su cara sonrojada ( _tsundere e.e_ )

En la orillas de la piscina, fabia tenía en su mirada felicidad pero agüita en la cabeza, alice con los ojos en platos grande y sonrojada pensaba que un chico como shun ganaría en un juego de deportivo ya que él era bueno en todo, pero desafortunadamente perdió con el peli blanco, el más hábil en los juegos, de tanto rogar a que perdiera y pensar responderle al azabache de lo quedaba de las pequeñas mentiras de la castaña, quedó aliviada. Las chicas que termino sus descansó también miraban el partido y vaya entretenimiento para estos amigos lo animaban.

\- _Rayos, por poco._ – Pensó la castaña ruborizada, se levantó de la orilla de la piscina para acercarse al peli blanco. – Oye eso fue, increíble. – Estiro los brazos ayudarlo a subir.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció estirando los de él, después de subir a la orilla de la piscina se acercó a alice, la castaña lo miro raro también el pelinegro estaba mirando entre ellos dos. – Lo hice por ti. – Después dicho esto rio como si fuera broma.

\- Ehm…Lo tomaré como un cumplido. ¿Por qué hiciste esa propuesta a shun? – Pregunto confundida y a la vez se molestó.

\- Él quería saber la respuesta, pero desafortunadamente perdió. –

\- ¿A qué se debe llegar en ese acuerdo? ¡Por poco me asustas! –

\- Lo siento, la próxima lo pensaré mejor. – Se disculpó.

\- Bueno… No importa. – Se calmó. – Iré al hotel a descansar. – Se dio la vuelta directo al hotel. Las chicas la vieron irse.

\- ¿Ah dónde vas alice? – Pregunto mira.

\- Iré descansar un poco. – Respondió con los ojos rodando de mareos.

\- Jeje de acuerdo. –

\- Es una pena que shun perdiera. – Dijo julie entre risas.

\- Es una pena que runo deba cortarse el cabello. – Dijo Fabia.

\- Era de esperarse. – Decía runo con el ceño fruncido. De pronto la peli gris en su mirada se emocionó, runo se asustó en la mirada que ponía julie. – Ay no. –

\- Ay si! – Dijo está contenta.

\- No me dejaré cortar el pelo de ti, julie. –

\- Ay vamos, te va encantar. –

\- ¿Cuándo has aprendido a cortar el cabello? –

\- Vamos a ver. . . – Empezó contar los dedos. – Un año. – La peli celeste cayó al suelo.

\- Estoy perdida. –

* * *

Unos minutos después, todos dejaron sus tiempos libre, la castaña se fue directo al hotel a descansar, estaba tan tensa de esa dichosa propuesta que hizo anubias la tenía en nervios. Los chicos se dirigiendo al hotel, ahora que por desgracia, shun, dan, runo y baron tenían que cortarse el cabello por perder en el juego, y con asías que ponía julie era su tiempo de hacer un nuevos peinado.

\- Muy bien ¿Quién será el primero? – Pregunto julie, todos señalaron al pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué yo? –

\- ¡Si tú! ¡Además perdiste en la última! Mereces ser el primero. – Dijo runo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – Dijo Anubias, lo demás acordaron.

\- ¿Tu qué haces aquí? – Dijo shun.

\- Relájate, solo quiero ver tu nuevo peinado sin esa cabellera de caballo. – Burló esté.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! –

\- Menos charlas. – Julie forzó a shun sentarse. – Empecemos. – Comenzó quitándole la liga que tenía puesta.

Horas después, julie había terminado a los cuatros de cortarse el cabello, quedaban pelos en los hombros y un poco en la espalda y sería bueno darse una ducha. Mira y mylene limpiaba el piso, ace y ren charlaban con el pequeño marucho, chan y joe fueron dar una vuelta lo cual fue un poco extraño de todos, al parecer ambos tenían una conexión que empezaban atraerse, anubias mientras esperaban de los cuatros fue hablar con la peli azul.

\- Fabia ¿alice todavía está descansando? - Pregunto el peli blanco.

\- Oh si, lo de la propuesta la ha puesto nerviosa. – Respondió.

\- Si. . . dije de más. –

\- Oye… Dime una pregunta, ¿Tú amas alice? – Pregunto curiosa.

\- ¿Qué? No jaja, solo somos amigos. – Respondió entre risas. – En realidad la quiero ayudar. –

\- Ella también te dijo que ama a shun no? –

\- Si, sabes jamás fui su amigo conocido. – La peli azul puso una cara confusa. – Yo la conocí el día anterior, la noche de esa cena que estuvieron ¿no? –

\- Si… Mi amigo marucho nos organizó una cena por nosotros, de pronto ellos tuvieron una discusión y shun seguía hablando de más hasta que alice salió del restaurante destrozada. –

\- Si eso me dijo, me siento mal por ella. –

\- Lo que ambos no saben, es que en realidad se aman…Pero sus orgullos… -

\- Entiendo, prometí ayudar Alice que confíense sus sentimientos, pero tiene miedo. –

\- ¡Eso mismo pensé! Podrías ayudarme a mí y runo a que ambos confiesen su sentimientos. –

\- No me parece mal idea, oig – Antes que anubias le llamara la atención, cuatros chicos salieron con un nuevo peinado. El peli rosado tenía el cabello el mismo peinado anterior pero más bajo, dan lo había cortado las puntas más largas dejando el cabello hasta de la nuca, julie había imaginado en el cabello de la peli azul, corto su cabello hasta el hombro y está había hecho una cola de lado derecho con un listón rojo, aun le había gustado ese tipo de peinados y el último, el pelinegro lo había cortado no demasiado, hasta las punta de los hombros.

\- Y… ¿Cómo nos vemos? – Dijo runo ya que la mayoría estaba en silencio.

\- ¡Me ha quedado increíble! – Dijo julie brillando en sus ojos de su resultado.

\- Bastante bien, runo te ves muy linda con ese nuevo estilo que hiciste. – Alagó Mylene.

\- ¿En…Serio? – Se ruborizó.

\- Si, me gustas así. – Dijo el castaño sonriendo.

\- G-gracias. . .-Sonrió.

\- ¡Ay baron contigo fue un poco normal…Pero te queda muy bien! – Dijo julie abrazándolo.

\- Julie, recuerdas que tienes novio. – Dijo runo recordándole.

\- Tranquila, eso no va pasar. – Dijo sin preocupación. – Y a ti shun ¡Te ves más atractivo así! –

\- Es cierto, Alice enloquecería por ti. – Dijo Mira.

\- Hump..- Miro de otro lado ruborizado el pelinegro.

\- Si, me pregunto qué dirá cuando te vea. – Dijo el peli blanco. De pronto una cierta peli castaña salió bostezando.

\- …Chicos ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – Pregunto la castaña sin darse cuenta de nuevo estilo de los cuatros.

\- ¿Qué no ves? Mira. – Señalo julie.

\- Eh? – Miro a los chicos con sus nuevos peinados, pero más quedaba mirando al chico de ojos ámbar con ese nuevo cambio no le quitaba esa mirada, sus mejillas empezaron tener rubor.

\- ¿Qué te parece? Se ve muy lindo no? – Dijo julie pícaramente.

\- _Bastante._ – Pensó ella, se sacudió la cabeza quitando su pensamiento. – A-ah pues…Si – Volteó la mirada.

\- Ves, te dije que el cabello cortó la enloquecería. – Repitió de nuevo Mira dándole unos golpes en el codo al peli negro, Esté ya estaba ardiendo las mejillas de vergüenza. De pronto sonó el teléfono del peli blanco.

\- Oh lo siento, tengo que irme. – Dijo el peli blanco.

\- ¿Ah dónde vas? – Pregunto Alice.

\- Prometí ir al karaoke con mis amigos. – Respondió.

\- Cierto, olvides que tenías amigos. –

\- Así es. –

\- Porque no los presentas tus amigos, anubias. – Dijo Fabia.

\- Ah…No lo sé. –

\- Por fa, mientras más amigos, más diversión. –

\- Yo también quisiera conocerlos. – Dijo Alice. El peli blanco suspiro.

\- De acuerdo. – Acepto anubias sin dejar mirar a la castaña de esa sonrisa, el pelinegro frunció el ceño como se miraban.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, en la entrada del hotel estaban cinco chicos y una mujer, un chico de forma rebelde peli blanco y ojos rojos, otro chico más pequeño cabello rosado claro y ojos azules claros, otro chico peli verde claro ojos lila, otro chico alto cabellera azul y ojos verdes, y una mujer cabello azul oscuro ojos azules, esperaban a anubia que prometió salir con ellos al karaoke.

\- ¿Por qué tarda tanto? – Pregunto una mujer pelo largo de color azul oscuro, de harta de esperar.

\- Tranquila sellon, solo salimos del hotel hace siete minuto. – Dijo un chico pequeño cabello despeinado cabello verde y ojos lila. – Le envié un mensaje, no demorará mucho. – Respondió

\- ¡¿Demorar?! – Dijo sellon alterándose. – ¡Espere hace media hora en nuestra cita y no apareció! ¿Creí que sus amigos sabían? –

\- A lo mejor esta con otra chica. – Dijo el chico peli blanco de puntas paradas y ojos rojizos.

\- ¡Cállate Shadow! –

\- No te moleste sellon, ser anubias es demasiado activo en donde rodea. – Dijo un chico de cabellera azu.

\- Hablando de anubias, allá viene. – Dijo hydron señalando. – Y no viene solo. – Sonrió burlón.

Los demás voltean y ven al peli blanco rodeado con los chicos, sellon quedo mirando a la castaña junto con anubias, eso la hizo enfadar en su mirada.

\- Vaya con que ahora llega. – Dijo sellon cruzando los brazos.

\- Tranquila sellon, solo hice otros nuevos amigos. – Dijo anubia.

\- Hump. – Desvió la cara.

\- Chicos quiero presentarles a Hydron, gus, Lync , shadow y sellon. – Dijo presentándolos.

\- Espero que seamos buenas amigas. – Dijo julie acercándose a sellon amigable.

\- Yo no quiero amigas fresitas. – Dijo insensible sellon.

\- Ay pero que descortés. – Se entristeció.

\- Anubias ¿podemos ir nos ya? Se no hará tarde. –

\- ¿Eh? Pero apenas son las tres. – Dijo el peli blanco. – Al menos podemos conocer más de mis amigos? –

\- ¿Tus amigos? Y nosotros que? –

\- Sellon. – Suspiro.

\- Decime cuando todos sean amiguitos. – Dicho eso se fue dentro del hotel.

\- Discúlpenla ella es así, no suele de comportarse de manera agradable con todos. –

\- Uhrhm…Fue mi cruel conmigo. – Dijo julie.

\- Ya julie, luego lo intentaras. – Dijo runo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

\- Jaja creyó que estabas de parrada. – Dijo shadow. – O, ¿Lo estabas? – Pregunto.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

\- Nos dijo que no fuiste a la cita que ambos acordaron. –

\- Rayos lo olvide. – Choco su frente desconcertado.

\- ¿Una cita? – Dijo alice.

\- Pues verás, sellon es. –

\- Hola llegue. – Dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules interrumpiendo. - ¿Me perdí de algo? –

\- Si Keith. –

\- ¿¡Hermano!? – Dijo Mira impresionada.

\- ¿M-mira? – Dijo Keith en la misma mirada de la peli naranja.

\- ¿Tu aquí? – Dijeron ambos. – Yo estoy de vacaciones. – Dijo Keith.

\- ¡También yo! ¿Cómo es que… Cuando llegaste? –

\- Poco antes que tú. – Respondió. - ¿Cómo sabes de este hotel? –

\- Ahm? ¿Pues es el único lugar? – Dijo obviando. – Ya que. – Bufó.

\- Esperen, esperen ¿son hermanos? – Dijo shadow.

\- Pues claro que si ¿Qué no te acuerdas? –

\- Es muy idiota para acordarse si se bañó hoy. – Dijo Lync burlón.

\- Cierra la boca, enano. – Dijo shadow.

\- ¡Vuelves a decirme enano y veras que!...-

\- ¡OIGAN! – Grito anubias y estos dos se callaron, suspiro calmándose. – Al parecer estamos todos. –

\- Pero falta sellon. – Dijo hydron, el peliblanco suspiro.

\- Ahora vuelvo. – Dijo anubias entrando al hotel.

Los amigos de anubias y de dan se miraron aleatoria, callados y algo de pequeña incomodidad, el rubio hablo primero.

\- Bueno, supongo que todavía debo cuidarte. – Dijo Keith dándole palmaditas en la cabeza a la hermana menor.

\- No eso de nuevo Keith. – Se ruborizó apenada

\- Entonces tú eres Keith. – Dijo Ace.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Frunció el ceño mirando al peliverde.

\- Soy Ace grit, Mira a veces me cuenta sobre ti. –

\- E-es…Porque… Por conversación. – Dijo nerviosa la peli naranja.

\- Ajá. – Djio Keith sin creyéndole. – Espero que no me salgas enamorada, hermanita. – Susurro a mira, ella se ruborizó completo.

\- Tsk esto me aburre. – Dijo runo.

\- Runo…¿Te cortaste el pelo? – Dijo el rubio dándose cuenta.

\- Perdimos en una apuesta. – Frunció el ceño la peli celeste.

\- Ya veo. –

\- A mi parece muy lindo su nuevo look. – Dijo mylene. - ¿No creen? –

\- Si lo es. –

\- Vaya, vaya…Vaya. – Dijo shadow caminando hasta mylene. – Pero que tenemos aquí. – La examino de arriba abajo, la peli azul se molestó como la miraba. – Dime ¿está disponible? – coqueteó.

\- Hump. – Lo ignoro.

\- Que antipática eres. – Mylene solo ignoraba las palabras del oji rojizos. – Que tal si –

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra Tocarme! – Se enfureció. – ¡O serás hombre hecho a papillas! – Se fue donde estaban las demás, se la quedaron mirando - ¡¿Qué me ven!? – Las demás voltearon asustadas.

\- Recuérdenme no enojar a mylene. – Susurro julie a las chicas.

\- Si con cuerdo. – Dijo runo media asustada.

Continuara. . .

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ; n ;**

 **Aveces me complica no tener tiempo libre para mi historia, eh pensado mucho en el siguiente capitulo e-e Quiero arder los personajes xD**


	20. Pequeño favor que lo ves más confuso

No tengo pinche idea como ponerle el titulo

.  
.

* * *

Anubias dejo a sus amigos con los amigos de dan para conocerse mejor, mira y Keith por sorpresa esto dos hermanos se encontraron en el hotel hawaiano, el oji azul ahora tenía que estar pendiente de su hermana con el chico peli verde asegurándose que no sea lo que él pensaba. Las chicas quedaron un poco asustadizas después el comportamiento de mylene dejando el oji rojizo como amenaza pero esté no le importo lo que le haría.

En otra parte del hotel, la pelinegra y el castaño claro estaban en un restaurante a almorzar, pero como todavía el pedido no estaba listo, platicaron la vida de estos dos antes que vinieran a Japón, como joe no sé encontraba en Japón, sus padres decidieron trasladar a otro país en sus estudio y aparte de ella trabajar, sus padres eran las 24 horas de negocios y también eran de viajar, no podía mantener al chico y decidió trabajar en medio tiempo. La azabache lo escuchaba, también dijo ella antes de venir a Japón, en su vida en china no era exactamente igual la de chico, ella después que venía a clases practicaba artes marciales las seis horas diarias para mantenerse fuerte y honrar a su familia.

\- Así que te mantienes fuerte – Dijo joe.

\- Si así es, lo hago para mantenerme fuerte por si algún acosador se me acerca. – Ambos rieron, el mesero trajo la comida que pidieron dos platillos de un rico Ramen de camarón, la azabache siguió hablando. – Y porque mis padres creo que por honrar la familia. – decía mientras agarraba dos palillos.

\- Ya veo, por eso tienes esa fuerza cuando me lanzaste la pelota. – Dijo el castaño tono divertido.

\- E-eso fue porque no fue gracioso. – Musito al final volteando la cara con leve sonrojo. – Bueno a comer. – Dijo mientras comía, el castaño dejo de reír e hizo lo mismo que la pelinegra.

* * *

En el hotel, el peli blanco griseado estaba subiendo y dirigiéndose a la habitación número doscientos noventa y ocho, donde se hospedaba sus amigos y su novia Sellon. El chico llegó y abrió lentamente la puerta, la peli verde al parecer no estaba en la sala y supuso que estaba en la habitación, cuando iba abrir la puerta la cerradura estaba cerrada y aunque con dos toques en la puerta y sin responder, era obvio que estaba enojada.

\- Sellon ¿puedes abrir la puerta? – La chica no respondió. - ¿Podemos hablar de esto?... Quisieras – Musito el chico, del otro lado de la puerta, sellon estaba de espalda cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño con tristeza, no tuvo más que abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Ya terminaste en conocer a tus amigos? – Dijo sellon aun con esa mirada, anubias iba responde pero prosiguió la peli azul oscuro. - ¿También les dijiste que van con nosotros? –

\- Sellon yo... –

\- ¿Qué paso con nuestra cita? –

\- ¡Escúchame! – Exclamo alzando la voz quedando el habitación en silenció, suspiro para responder con calma. - … Perdóname si te hice esperar… Yo lo olvide porque… -

\- ¿Por qué… Acaso esa niña?... –

\- Es una prima. – Mintió el peli gris evitando lo que sellon pensaría.

\- ¿Prima? – Repitió.

\- Sí. Verás me la encontré en el club del hotel y nos quedamos platicando toda la noche, se llama Alice. De verás lo siento si olvide de nuestro aniversario. – Desvió la mirada disculpándose esperando que sellon creyera de que Alice sea prima de anubias, él no quería mentir a sellon pero por otro lado estaba arrepentido dejarla plantada en su cita de aniversario estaba emocionada el día anterior y tanto esperarlo termino triste. Sellon suspiro pensando un poco.

\- Bien te perdono. – Anubias mostró una sonrisa leve, pero eso no satisface mucho a sellon. – Pero por dejarme plantada, pagaras el paseo de todos y, me debes una cita. – Exigió con el dedo índice estrictamente.

\- Eso no es justo. – Hizo una cara de puchero de niño castigado, sellon a veces le gustaba exigir a sus amigos pero con Anubias la hacía más feliz, él no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso, de todas formas se lo debía. – Bien, de acuerdo tú ganas. –

\- Ay otro más. –

\- ¿Otro más? –

\- Un beso. – Indicó con el dedo señalando en los labios de forma tierna. – Es sencillo. – Dijo con tono atractivo.

\- Te gusta exigirme. – Se acercó a ella agarrándolo de sus manos. – Y provocarme. – Se acercó lentamente en los labios de sellon, y antes que estos dos se provocaran un beso, llegó alguien rápidamente abriendo la puerta.

\- ¡Hey! Que tanto demoran se nos hará tarde. – Dijo el peli rosado alegremente inocente en la puerta. Anubias y sellon se separaron nerviosos. – Eh… ¿Interrumpo algo? – Pregunto confuso.

\- ¡L-lync! Te he dicho que toques la puerta. – Dijo sellon impaciente.

\- Ósea que si lo interrumpían. –

\- ¡Aargh Largo! – Gritó asustando al enano fugándose del sitió, anubias río en la forma como lo corrió.

\- No tenías que ser tan mala con Lync, de todas formas iremos con ellos. – Dijo el peli grisea entre risas.

\- Hump. – Bufó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Eres imposible. – Suspiro contento.- Vayámonos se nos hará tarde. – La tomo de la mano saliendo del cuarto.

Mientras en el otro lado del hotel, joe y chan terminaron de cenar e salieron del sitió fueron a tomar helado en otra parte, el castaño claro le practicaba de otra rutinas diarias en el otro país, chan en su mirada estaba pensativa, ni siquiera prestaba atención lo que decía el muchacho, él se dio cuenta y paro de hablar.

* * *

\- ¿Chan? – La llamó pero no respondía, dios unos chasquidos y ella reaccionó.

\- Eh?... ¿Qué decías joe? – Dijo chan saliendo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te veo extraña. –

\- Eh… Si, si estoy bien. – Desvió la mirada, había algo en ella que joe pensaba que no era cierto ¿aún estaba entristecida por el pelinegro?

\- ¿Es por shun, no? – Dijo joe.

\- No, no es por shun yo..eh… esté…- Balbuceó.

\- Chan puedes contar conmigo pase lo que pase. – Decía el castaño mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Bien…- Suspiro. – Sí está bien, aún estoy muy mal de lo que haya dicho… No sé cómo dejarlo en pasado. –

\- Habla con él. – La aconsejo, ella lo miro confundida ¿hablar con él, porque?.

\- ¿Yo hablar con él, como? P-porque debe. - Fue interrumpida.

\- Los hombres también tenemos sentimientos, no nos forzarnos a estar con ella, si no que tenemos un corazón para alguien más – Hizo una pausa acercándose a chan tomando de los hombros. – shun estaba harto de tanto mentir a dos personas que no quiso salir heridas. Pero si hablas con él, te explicara porque y lo entenderás. – Dibujo una sonrisa leve, el castaño tenía algo de razón si ella escuchara las razones de shun, ella lo entendería y no seguiría dañada, sin embargo no lo estaba ya que con joe se sentía diferente y eso la animaba.

\- … Si. – Musito la azabache.- Sí creo que tienes razón, de todas formas lo superaré. – Dijo animada.

Mientras en el otro lugar. Todos los chicos llegaron al karaoke hawaiano del hotel, el sitio era bastante hawaiano como en una playa reunida en una fogata. Se sentaron en una sofá grande y redondo que apenas caben la mayoría de ellos y una mesa redonda, ordenaron comida y bebidas pero dan detuvo al mesero ordenando tres comidas con dos postres para él, runo lo sermoneo nuevamente que dejará de comer tanto si no quería engordar, los demás ver la típica pelea de la pareja era bastante cómica.

* * *

\- ¿Ellos son así siempre? – Pregunto hydron entre risas.

\- Si así es, pero que se puede hacer. – Dijo mira riendo.

\- Después de todo el amor vive en peleas de vez en cuando. – Dijo fabia, la peli azul marino tampoco no se refería a runo y dan, sino que también shun y alice.

\- Hump…- Bufó cabizbaja la castaña, alice ya disgustaba pelear con el pelinegro no era de su personalidad ni estaba dispuesta a seguir discutiendo o hablar con él, y aunque estuviera totalmente enamorada, pensó que ya no tiene formas de arreglarlo.

\- Alice ¿no? – Dijo la peli azul oscuro llamando su atención, la susodicha volteo saliendo de su distracción.

\- Si… -

\- Así que eres la prima de Anubias ¿cierto? – Dijo sellon asegurándose, a lado de ella estaba el peli griseado que por un momento escupió el vaso que tomaba, La castaña se confundió.

\- S-sellon creo que olvide presentarte a mi p-prima alice. – Decía nervioso, alice seguía más confundida pareció haber perdido de algo

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo alice.

\- Sellon ella es alice, alice ella es sellon mi novia. – Las presento ambas, de pronto se levantó del asiento y tomo la castaña de las manos. – Ahora regresamos, se me olvido hablar algo importante con alice. – Salió afuera con la oji marón.

Todos se quedaron confundidos y para más confundido estaba el pelinegro, creo que debió haber perdido algo en ellos o solo era mentiras, si mal recordaba alice dijo que era un viejos amigos ¿ahora su prima? Simplemente lo enredó en su cabeza, o algo entre ellos dos ocultaba.

Mientras afueras, anubias y alice se alejaron del sintió, el cielo estaba anaranjado estaba comenzando a anochecer, ambos se escondieron en unas palmeras que nadie los viera escucharan.

\- Alice tienes que hacerme un favor. – Dijo anubias rogando con ambas manos. – Tienes que fingir que eres mi prima lejana. –

\- ¡¿Quee?! – Grito bajo la oji marron.

\- Ayer olvide mi aniversario cuatros mese de novios y la deje plantada en la cita que yo organicé. Lo olvide conociéndote ayer y es por eso que ella se puso de mal humor está tarde…Le excuse que eres mi prima. – Explico, alice estaba un poco apenada de haberle olvidado la cita de su novia, si ella no hubiera estado allí, no lo conocería de tener un buen amigo ni tampoco tuviera problema con sellon.

\- Y-yo lo siento mucho anubias, no quería causarte problemas con tu novia…Si no hubiera estado allí nada de esto hubiera pasado. – Se disculpó tapándose los ojos apenada mente.

\- No, no alice no te culpes, fui yo que hubiera estado con ella, realmente es mi culpa. – Se acercó abrazándola mientras acariciaba el cabello de la oji marron. – Pero le debo otra cita. Y doble. – Hizo una mueca de chico castigado, realmente lo debía.

Habían estado así abrazados de repente pasan dos personas cerca de ellos, conocidos, la china mientras pasaba había volteado a ver extrañada a alice abrazando a un chico que ni siquiera lo hubiera visto todavía, anubias estando viendo a chan mirándolos, la soltó apenado y sonrojado.

\- A-ahm bien… esté… - Balbuceó. – ¿Entonces fingirás? – Pregunto esperando la respuesta.

\- A-ah sí, si lo haré. – Acepto Alice.

* * *

Entraron de nuevo adentro. Había pasado minutos y el cielo empezaba a anochecer, todos estaban cenando y platicando tranquilamente, anubias vio que todos ya se habían conocidos y solo faltaba sellon que por mal humor que estaba se había retirado dejando a los demás.

\- Oh entonces ella tu novia– Dijo julie alegre.

\- Sí. – Afirmo anubias.

\- Ah ya veo, los felicito. – Se alegró la peli plateada. – Eres muy linda y afortunada, sellon. – La halago.

\- Eh…Gracias. – Dijo sellon ocultando su rubor.

\- Pero alices, no que dijiste que anubias en un viejo amig. – Dijo runo pero no termino la frase ya que fue interrumpida por ella.

\- No no mi error, es mi primo lejano. – Dijo la oji marron contestando rápidamente. – A veces soy muy tonta reconocer a mi primo jajaja. – Rio nerviosa, shun arqueo la ceja extrañado, volvió a duda de nuevamente.

\- … ¿Está bien? –

\- Pero alice que no lo conociste ayer. – Dijo fabia susurrándole.

\- Luego te explico. – Respondió susurrando también, luego parpadeo dos veces de lo fabia dijo. - ¿Cómo sabes que lo conocí ayer? – susuro más bajo.

\- Luego te explico. Y tú me explicaras todo. – Exigió con esa mirada penetrante, la peli azul ya sabía esa parte y le faltaba más explicaciones.

\- Y ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos? – Hablo mira mirando anubias y sellon.

\- Ah pues… - Dijo sellon.

\- Es una historia larga y graciosa. – Dijo shadow

\- Si y divertido si se puede decir. – Dijo Lync entre risas.

\- También la historia es muy violento. – Dijo hydron cogiendo los hombros mientras comía.

\- Al final el que tuvo valor de confesar fue anubias, todos sabíamos que sellon le gustaba. – Dijo terminando Keith

\- Aww que romántico. – Dijo tierna julie.

\- Anubias te enamoraste de una plana. – Pregunto dan burlándose. Sellon fulmino la mirada, agarro un tenedor y se lanzó directo hacía al castaño rebasándolo este quedo pálido.

\- Jaja yo diría eso dan, me enamoré de sellon porque me gusta como es, es ruda, decidida, un poco exigente, pero a todo eso, es maravillosa. – Dijo anubias tomando la mano de la peli azul oscuro está se ruborizo sonriendo.

\- Pero dan, si tú también te enamoraste de runo. – Dijo baron. Dan hizo señas de no compararle el mismo físico.

\- ¡Que dijiste! – Grito runo enojada.

\- No nada nada. –

\- Y tú ni se te ocurra decirme algo como eso. – Golpeo la cabeza del castaño.

\- Ay perdón, perdón runo. - Se sobó la cabeza.

\- Recuerdo cuando hacíamos eso. – Dijo nostálgica sellon.

\- Si, éramos tan odiosos nosotros. – Dijo anubias, en esas palabras alice se sentía comparada, a ella y el pelinegro.

* * *

Más apartado de ellos, shun también los escucho a él no le gustaba ser identificado con nadie ni mucho menos con runo y dan que suele pelear a cada rato, pero las veces que discutían pensó que era muy divertido, y ahora que ninguno hablaban, no sabe cómo arreglar de nuevo su amistad o quererse decir sus propios sentimientos sienten los dos.

Anocheció completamente dejando alumbrar el hotel, las estrellas y una hermosa luna en el cielo azul, los chicos habían terminado de cenar y dispusieron a cantar karaoke en el mismo lugar, todos los chicos terminaron divirtiéndose nada mal para una pequeña reunión de los chicos. Sellon se habían disculpado con alice de haber mal pensar algunas cosas que ella tentaba decir, la castaña aunque no quería mentirla tuvo que hacer con esté pequeño favor al oji amarillo hasta que las vacaciones terminaran y él explicara la verdad de esto. Al final de todo salió bien sin ninguna discusión.

Dos horas después, todos se despidieron y se fueron donde se hospedaban, al llegar la habitación, se encontraban chan y joe jugando play y comiendo palomitas y sodas ambos estaba más divertido y muy juntos últimamente, los chicos no le pareció mal entre ellos dos, ren, ace, baron y dan entraron con ellos a jugar, mientras que marucho y shun fueron a darse una ducha antes de dormir, las chicas miraban también con los demás, la castaña también pensó darse una ducha, pero antes que se fuera, fabia la tomo del hombro.

\- Oye, todavía me debes una explicación. – Alice de pronto se estremeció, no quería contarle a nadie de esto pero era su amiga y era quien contaba todas las cosas que le sucedían. Entraron a la habitación de chicas. - ¿Qué está sucediendo? –

\- Verás. – Suspiro. – Anubias me pidió de rodillas que fuera su prima lejana, es solo para que su novia no mal pensara y no dijera otra cosas que podrían empeorarla. – Explico enredando los dedos.

\- Ah ya veo creí que algo peor. – Rio rascándose la nuca.

\- Si jeje… Por cierto ¿todavía no me has dicho como es que conocí anubias ayer? … ¿Él te lo dijo no? – Arqueo nerviosa.

\- Pues la verdad si.- Encogió los hombros. – Yo estaba pensando que había algo entre ustedes dos, digo. –

\- Jaja como crees no hay nada entre nosotros. Será mejor que me vaya a ducharme, estoy muy agotada. –

\- Está bien. – Salió del cuarto. Después de cerrar completamente de repente se encuentra con shun delante de la peli azul. - ¡Shun! – Dijo sorprendida.

\- Pasa algo – Dijo el pelinegro.

\- No, no nada. –

\- Escuche que hablaba con alice sobre anubias. –

\- Ah no es nada tranquilo. – Negó con las manos. – ¿porque, sientes algo de celos? – Arqueo una ceja hacía arriba una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Ah? Porque debería estarlo, es su primo. Aunque si no mal recuerdo alice dijo que era un viejo amigo ¿no? – La peli azul se espantó nerviosa, shun la miro confundida. - ¿Hay algo que no quieres contarme, fabia? – Pregunto.

\- No nada, de verdad. – Respondió. - ¿Todavía no le quieres decirle? – Pregunto ella ahora.

\- Todavía no. – Dijo bajando la mirada.

\- Porque no le dices, porque no arreglas esto. –

\- Quiero hacerlo, pero creo que no quiere hablar más conmigo. Tendré el tiempo que decirle, pero debo arreglar mi amistad con chan, debe estar mal que alice. – Se dio la vuelta e entro a la habitación de chicos.

\- _Pues no me queda otra que forzar esté plan._ – Pensó decidida.

Continuara. . .

.

.

.

.

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Estoy viva! ; v ;**

 **Ha pasado un mes y unas cuantas semanas que no público, nadita :'v**  
 **Pues yo tenía bien pensado en esta historia, pero como no tenía una buena narración para seguirla y las tantas semanas que estaba ausente, se me estaba perdiendo la imaginación poco a poco y porque también estaba muy ocupada con mis estudios, por suerte ya me libre.**


End file.
